


Drabbles of Elsa and Anna

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabbles, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Various AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 77,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Various drabbles based on Elsa and Anna, be they sisterly, romantic or best of friends. (Drabble Collection)





	1. 1-10

_1_

"You should be up there with me. We did this together," Anna said to Elsa as she was about to go on the stage.

"No, it was you who wanted to stop the assassin, I'm just the one who lended a hand," Elsa replied, "so go up there, baby sister. Make me proud."

Anna smiled and kissed Elsa on the lip. She then walked onto the stage to address the kingdom as the one who save the queen for the third time.

 

_2_

"I need you to talk to me about your husband," Anna explained to the blonde woman, "we have him in custody right now."

The blonde woman sighed, "alright what do you want to know."

"Start from the beginning," Anna said.

"Well, Hans was out with a few of his friends, drinking, partying. I thought it was just innocent fun, but I wouldn't have expected him to be so…."

"Cruel?"

"Yes…" tears formed in the woman's eyes.

"Mrs Westergard, I am so sorry that your husband wasn't the man you thought he was," Anna offered her sympathy, "if it helps I know what it's like to be lied to, and I can offer you counselling for this."

"That is very kind of you, Anna," the woman replied, turning her head to face Anna. She stared softly at the officer with her cold blue eyes, "please, call me Elsa."

Anna smiled, "okay then, Elsa."

"Let's get started."

 

_3_

"It's a little piece of heaven here on Earth," Elsa said as she strolled through the garden.

"It's the perfect spot don't you think?" Anna stated.

Elsa smiled. This garden was quiet and private, perfect for their wedding.

"Yes it is indeed, especially when you're in it with me," Elsa smirked.

Anna blushed and kissed Elsa's cheek, "come on you, we've got a lot more stuff to plan."

 

_4_

"I mess it up sometimes," Anna admitted, "I mess everything up."

"You never messed me up," Elsa told her.

"Because you are the perfect queen. Me, I'm just a spare little princess, heir to the throne and whatnot."

Elsa hugged her sister, "you're my perfect princess, don't ever forget that."

Anna smiled, "but what about the cake for Olaf's birthday?"

"I know a few good baker's in the city who could make one for him," Elsa explained, "or two if his big sister is a bit too hungry."

"Hey! Just because we both like chocolate cake, doesn't mean I'm gonna hog all of it!"

Elsa giggled, "whatever you say, Princess Anna of Chocolate."

 

_5_

"We should play strip poker tonight," Anna suggested to Elsa as they brainstormed ideas for what to do that evening.

"Why? You told me you suck at card games," Elsa reminded her.

"So, just because I suck at poker, doesn't mean you won't get a nice treat out of it all."

Elsa went bright red. The thought of Anna's naked body was very tempting to her.

"Let's just skip the poker and go straight to the stripping."

 

_6_

"Can I shave your head?" Anna asked Elsa on evening.

Elsa was quite surprised by the question, "why do you want to do that?"

"Because i'm curious," Anna replied, "I mean your hair is one of your most defining features."

"Anna, I'm not going to cut off all my hair for your curiousity."

"Well It's not just that…" Anna replied, "see I went to this orphanage today with Kristoff and we saw this little girl with no hair."

"Why did she have no hair?"

"She had some sort of illness, I saw the other kids pick on her about it. They seemed really mean."

Elsa got up from behind her desk, "then it's time we showed them that our kingdom is an equal one."

xXx

"This is really the queen's hair?!" Isabel said excitedly as she put the blond wig on her head.

"Oh yeah, I don't know how long it will take for all of Elsa's hair to grow back, but she was very happy to lend it to you."

Isabel danced around with her new hair, the long hair braid touching the floor, "thank you, Princess Anna."

"You're welcome," Anna responded as she left her room.

She walked outside and hopped into the nearby carriage.

"Looks like someone was very happy about her new hair," Elsa stated.

Anna looked happily at her newly bald sister, a shining piece of skin where her hair once was.

"She was very happy," Anna stated, "how do you feel baldy?"

"I feel satisfied, and please don't call me baldy."

"Okay, Queen of no-hair."

"Anna!"

Anna silently giggled. Elsa did look cute with her bald head, but she had now become a source of comedy gold for Anna to mine.

 

_7_

"I'm pretty sure that's a sign that you need a new bra," Anna stated as Elsa fiddled with herself in the dressing room.

"But my boobs don't just grow two sizes overnight!" The Queen shouted.

"Can't you just make a new pair?" Anna suggested, "I mean you do have magic ice powers after all."

"That is actually easier said than done," Elsa replied, "it takes precision to create clothing that fits my body, it took me hours to adjust my ice dress so it would fit me well."

"Well…." Anna thought for a while, "there is one way."

"What?"

xXx

"So Elsa is taking all her meetings today topless?" Kristoff offered.

"Well yes and no," Anna replied, "it's more like she's created an Ice blanket over them, like a bride's veil."

"And how is she taking it?"

Anna and Kristoff then heard the sound of Elsa moaning loudly.

"Pretty well," Anna said.

 

_8_

"Do you have a jacket I can borrow?" Anna asked Elsa one morning after breakfast.

"A jacket? Anna it's the middle of summer, you don't need a jacket in this heat."

"Well I kinda do, because…" Anna lifted up her sleeves to show a large amount of red marks on her arms, "I need to cover up all of your love-bites."

Elsa went bright red and covered her face with her hair braid.

 

_9_

"Elsa, are you okay today?" Rapunzel asked as she poked her head into Elsa's cubicle.

"Not really," Elsa groaned, her head planted firmly on the desk.

"Whats up?"

"Sister's got a boyfriend daddy doesn't like," Elsa replied.

"Anna? I thought you told me she wasn't the dating type?"

"Well she is," Elsa stated, "but she has to be dating a guy who dad doesn't like because he has sideburns."

"Sideburns?"

"Yes, sideburns," Elsa simply said, "can you get me a coffee?"

Rapunzel smiled, "you can have all the coffees you want, Elsa. You need them more than most of the guys here."

 

_10_

"In an act of pure defiance, I broke her heart," Elsa told the psychiatrist.

"What did you do that was so bad?" the psychiatrist wondered.

"I asked her to marry me in front of her ex-boyfriend."

The psychiatrist sighed, "that must have been messy."

"Kristoff you have no idea."


	2. 11-20

_11_

"You seem to like Arendelle a lot," Anna's father said, "may I care to ask why?"

"I'm not sure myself, papa," Anna said, "something about it felt like home somehow."

She had enjoyed visiting the city, seeing all the sights and colours. She had especially enjoyed meeting the Queen. God, Queen Elsa was beautiful. And yet, Anna felt as if she had met her before, in another life.

"I see the Queen was fond of you," Her father acknowledged, "I think she would agree to our terms, if its okay with you."

"Make the arrangements then, Papa," Anna told him, "me and Queen Elsa are going to be wed."

 

_12_

"We will rule over all this land, and we will call it… This Land," Anna declared.

Elsa giggled and walked up to her sister, "we already do rule over this land, and it's called Arendelle."

Anna sighed, "way to kill the moment Elsa!"

Elsa giggled again, "but we could always conquer some barren land in the west and call it This Land."

"Very funny," Anna retorted.

"And you'll be its beautiful queen, Anna of This Land."

"Ha ha," Anna laughed sarcastically.

Elsa smirked, "and Anna of This Land is also in an arranged marriage with Elsa of Arendelle."

Anna blushed, "make me the Queen of This Land already, because I wanna marry you."

"You already are," Elsa stated, giving Anna a kiss.

 

_13_

"Ahhh not too hard!" Elsa complained as Anna kissed her bruised arm. Elsa had fallen over in her ice palace a few days ago, injuring herself. She was now being tended to by her sister, Anna.

"Do you want your bruise to go away or not?" Anna told Elsa.

"I do, but do you really have to press your lips so hard?"

"You want it gone quickly don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then shut up and let me kiss your boo boo better," Anna replied, resuming her kissing of the bruise.

"I should have been looking where I was going," Elsa stated, looking out of the window.

"Well, we all make mistakes, even magical big sisters with ice powers."

Elsa sighed, "I know."

"Want me to kiss your other boo boo?"

"That is the only bruise isn't it?"

Anna winked.

Elsa blushed.

"Go ahead then, I suppose I'm overdue some pleasure."

 

_14_

"Welcome to the most dangerous place in the universe," Anna said as she and her friend walked near Elsa's study.

"It's an empty corridor," Giselle stated.

"It may look like an empty corridor, but behind that door there, is my sister's study."

"What's dangerous about that?" Giselle wondered.

Suddenly a large ice shard pierced the door and struck the opposite wall, barely missing the two girls by an inch.

"That's what's dangerous about that," Anna said.

"Anna is that you?" a voice called out from the behind the door.

"It's me, Els," Anna replied, "suitor messages again?"

"Unfortunately," Elsa answer her, "but I'm calm now, how's your friend enjoying the castle?"

"It's beautiful, Queen Elsa," Giselle said, "I look forward to seeing you at dinner later."

"Thank you, Giselle. Anna, make sure she has a good time."

"You got it," Anna chirped, taking Giselle by the hand.

"Does Elsa always do that when someone asks her to marry them?"

"Pretty much."

"What about you? If someone asked to marry you would Elsa be okay with that?"

"Last time that happened, everything went to hell, but Elsa has changed a lot over the past three years, so it could be different."

Giselle walked up to Anna and kissed her, "so she'll be okay when I ask for her blessing."

"Absolutely."

 

_15_

"Can it wait for a bit? I'm in the middle of something," Elsa excused.

"No it can't, Elsa," Anna told her, "because I have something to say."

"You've said pretty much everything to me, Anna," Elsa replied.

"Well this is different," Anna looked down, "I love you."

Elsa suddenly stopped typing, "what?"

"I love you, Elsa," Anna said confidently.

Elsa was surprised, "do you meant that? I mean you've been working in this office for longer than me. Surely there is someone else better to be your romantic partner."

"There is no one better than you, Elsa," Anna cooed, slowly taking off Elsa's glasses. Elsa had worn those spectacles every single day since Anna had seen her start working at the office. Without them, Elsa was the most beautiful creature on earth.

"You look amazing," Anna smirked.

"And you look like a censor blur. Give me back my glasses please."

Anna giggled, "okay, cutie, I'll give you them back on one condition."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Elsa sighed, "fine, pucker up."

Anna smiled and closed her eyes as Elsa put her hands on cheeks.

Elsa took a deep breath and gave her co-worker the most passionate kiss she had ever been given.

 

_16_

"If it hurts so much, you should have said something!" Anna growled.

"I didn't want to worry you," Elsa said, stroking the wound on her chest.

"You told me it was a flesh wound!"

"Well it probably isn't fatal," Elsa stated.

"Probably! Elsa you have been dripping blood for about an hour! If you were any normal human being, you would be dead right now!"

"Can we discuss this later?"

Anna sighed, "fine, but as soon as we get to the troll village, I am having Bulda get something to patch it and stop the bleeding."

Elsa nodded and the two sisters kept walking on into the night.

 

_17_

"I have no friends. Only servants. And they call me "your highness" ," Anna told the strange woman.

The woman smiled, "then I think it's time you made a friend, my dear?"

"With who? You? You tried to kill me!"

"I wasn't going to let your country fall into the hands of a madman?!"

"Madman?! You kidnapped me from my own goddamn wedding!"

"And who were you marrying?"

"Someone who cared about me."

"Did he?"

Anna looked down. Hans had always been loving to her, no matter what. Heck, he was probably out looking for her right now.

"I know what Hans is, what he's done to others just like you."

"Hans is a good man."

"That's what he wants you to believe, deep down in that heart of his is an essence of pure evil."

"He is not evil!"

"I've seen him kill."

"He's a warrior, that's what he does!"

"Then explain how he has wed and murdered five princesses, three ladies in waiting and my own cousin!"

Anna felt in shock, "he…. He wouldn't"

"He is, Anna."

"How do you know my name?"

The woman lowered her hood, revealing platinum blonde hair in a braid and blue eyes the same as Anna's.

"Elsa?!" Anna gasped, "but you're supposed to be-"  
"Dead, no I faked my death, so mama and papa wouldn't drive us apart again," Elsa replied, "I'm sorry, Anna."

"No, I should be the one who is sorry," Anna stated, walking up to her sister, "I'm the one who had those feelings in first place, the one who led you to be like this."

"Then run away with me, Anna," Elsa said, "and we'll be together, forever."

Anna kissed her sister deeply, "then I will, because I love you."

 

_18_

"Living with me must have damn near killed you," Elsa sobbed, "you should have been free, to live your life, to have friends, the things I could never have and yet you stayed with me, all those years, why?"

"Because I wanted my best friend, and I didn't want to have anyone else other than you be my friend," Anna comforted her sister

"You had Joan…"

"She was more like an acquaintance," Anna explained, "you were my true friend."

"But I hurt you…"

"So what? I'm not mad, friends hurt each other all the time."

"You're not?"

"No, you big ice cream cone, I could never be mad at you."

Elsa smiled, "I love you."

"And I love you, and I also know that we'll always be friends, no matter what."

Elsa and Anna shared a tender hug, tight and firm, an act of true love.

 

_19_

"Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me?" Anna asked Elsa.

"Well I would criticize you," Elsa began.

"I knew it."

"But then I would pat you on the back," her sister added,

Anna smiled, "so both?"

"Both, both is good."

The two girls giggled happily

 

_20_

"Your father would be every bit as proud as I am," Kai told Elsa as they stood outside of the church.

"Would he, Kai? he could not have predicted that I wed Anna," Elsa replied.

"But he always knew you would fine happiness, and I'm glad that you finally did," the butler stated.

"Thank you, now come on, it's time for me to see my new bride."

Kai took Elsa's arm and they glided into the church, Elsa going to the altar and sharing a kiss with Anna.

She was happy now, and wherever her parents were, they were glad she was happy as well.


	3. 21-30

_NOTE: Drabbles 22 and 26 are set in the same universe_

 

_21_

"I'm not gay! I'm a virgin!" Anna argued with her cousin.

"Then why do you have so many condoms in your bag?" Rapunzel wondered.

Anna went bright red. She silently cursed the fact she had to bring them, every time she went out with Elsa.

It wasnt her fault that Elsa was always super horny and she was a hermaphrodite.

But somehow, as always, Rapunzel had known exactly what was going on.

"Okay fine!" Anna admitted, "I'm gay for this girl called Elsa and I've been bringing the condoms on our dates because I don't wanna get her pregnant and ruin our relationship."

Rapunzel walked over to Anna, hugging her with a smile, "was that so hard?"

"Yes," Anna stated.

Rapunzel giggled, "go on, feisty-pants, enjoy your night out."

"You mean you're okay with me being gay?"

"Of course you, strawberry-blonde stick in the mud!" Rapunzel replied, "there's nothing wrong with being gay, now go out and have some fun."

Anna looked at her cousin and smiled, "thank you Rapunzel, you're the best friend I've ever had."

"It's what I'm here for."

Anna smiled and walked out the door, heading out for her date with Elsa.

 

_22_

"There, that should keep you quiet," Elsa stated as she pulled the needle from Anna's arm. She had regretted having to kidnap her own sister, but she never wanted this for her.

She was about pick up Anna onto her back when suddenly she heard a knock that door.

"Anna, are you in there?" A voice called.

"Shit," Elsa said quietly. She fired an ice blast to keep the door blocked.

The figure on the other side began to bang on the door.

Elsa picked up Anna, carrying her sister in her arms. She was about to go out of the window when her ice smashed and the door behind her opened.

"Anna are you okay?" Hans said worriedly. The prince turned his head to see Elsa, his eyes giving her a stern look, "you."

"I'm taking my sister back Hans," Elsa told him.

"I can't let you do that, your majesty, she is my betrothed, taking her will be an act of treason."

"She is my sister, she deserves someone better."

Hans drew his sword, "then so be it."

He lunged at Elsa, trying to strike her down.

Elsa fired her ice at his legs, causing him to fall the ground.

Hans struggled to free his legs encased in ice, looking at Elsa with rage and fury.

"You won't get away with this!" he snarled, "my guards will shoot you on site before you can leave the city."

"Let them try," Elsa simply said, leaping out of the window.

 

_23_

"They marked you? Let me see," Anna said as Elsa lay next to her.

Elsa turned over and gently disintegrated the back of her ice dress, revealing the glowing red mark on her back.

"Is that serious?" Elsa wondered.

"From what Grand Pabbie told me, it is very serious," Anna told her, "those guys can use that mark to track you like a hunting dog."

"Then we're not safe?" Elsa seemed worried.

"Not if you have that mark," Anna saw a nearby waterfall, "and I know just how to get rid of it."

 

_24_

Elsa sat in her study looking at the pictures on her desk. She smiled as she was reminded of happier times. From herself and Anna making snowmen, to getting drunk at parties together.

She thought of how the day was going to be awful on her, how it would break her heart.

"Elsa?" Her friend Kristoff called to her from behind the door, "it's time."

Elsa sighed and picked up her bouquet of roses, "I'm on my way, Kristoff."

She walked out to the car and Kristoff drove her to where she needed to be. As the car stopped Kristoff put his hand on Elsa's shoulder, "you don't have to go, Elsa."

"I know," Elsa said, "but she'd want me to."

She walked out into the feild and sat down in front of a stone.

"Hello Anna," Elsa greeted her sister, "it's me, I know I haven't been here in three years, but my life has taken a lot of turns. I got married to three girls at the same time, I bought a house, I lived my life to the fullest. But, it's taken so much time for me to come here and see you, like this."

Elsa began to shed a tear, "god, I miss you, I miss you so much."

She looked at the ring that she had never taken off her finger, "I still have your ring, I never took it off."

Her sister was unable to reply, because Anna was gone.

Elsa wrapped her arms around the tombstone, etched with her sister's name into it, sobbing heavily.

A crash of thunder was heard, and Elsa could feel soft rain drops on her skin.

 

_25_

"When we're together like this, it feels just like old times," Anna commented as she and Elsa lay in the snow.

Elsa chuckled, "the old times never ended, Anna. They just stopped for a while."

"Thirteen years is a bit long for a while, Elsa," Anna replied.

"But it was worth the wait, my love," Elsa cooed, kissing Anna on the lip.

 

_26_

Anna awoke in a strange place. She was in a large room that appeared to be made of ice. She was lying on a four poster bed made of ice as well.

She wondered how she could have gotten there, when it all came back to her.

She was preparing for her wedding to Hans when someone had entered her room and jabbed her with a needle.

"I see you are awake," A cool sounding voice called to her.

Anna looked over to see, Elsa her sister standing in the doorway, only she looked much different. She no longer wore gloves or tight clothing and was wearing a blue dress that resembled their mother's wedding dress.

"Elsa?" Anna wondered, "you look different."

"As do you, dear sister," Elsa replied.

"Where are we? Where's Hans?"

"Indesposed right now," Elsa told her, "but you are in a safe place."

"Is everything okay? Are me and him still getting married?"

Elsa sighed, "no, you are not."

"But we are allowed to get married, you gave us our blessing."

Elsa gulped and looked down, remembering the terrible mistake that she had made only a few weeks earlier.

"Elsa, what is going on?!" Anna demanded, "tell me right now."

Elsa looked at Anna in a rather sombre manner, "I never wanted you to find out this way." Suddenly Elsa fired a blast of magic at Anna's feet, freezing her to the ground.

"Elsa! What the? How did you?"

"I have powers Anna, powers over the ice and snow."

"What do you mean? How can you have powers?! If you had magic powers I would have known!"

"You did know, but mama and papa took it away."

"What the hell are you talking about, Elsa?!"

"There isn't time to explain, Anna," Elsa growled, "for your own safety, I suggest you stay here."

Elsa walked out of the room and slammed the icy door behind her. She walked up the stairs, to the top of this ice palace she had created, and looked out from the balcony.

She saw a large force of men on horseback, racing up the mountain slopes.

"So Hans want's my sister back, does he?" Elsa stated, "well he's going to realise that Anna is mine now."

She fired out more blasts of ice from her hands, creating a fleet of icy dragons to stand by her side. This was a battle that Elsa knew she would win.

xXx

Hans groaned as his broken bloodied body was slumped in front of Anna.

Anna tried to run to her beloved and assist him, but her feet were still frozen solid.

"There is your prince, Anna. A murderer, a liar and a cold hearted bastard," Elsa declared.

"What do you mean?!"

"I found out that he was going to use you and your marriage to try and depose me from the throne."

"He wouldn't…." Anna expressed her doubt, "is this true, Hans?"

"If you want the honest truth," Hans told her, "yes, it's true, I was using you."

"But you loved me, you sang with me, you kissed me!"

"All an act, my dear, and I would have gotten away with it as well, if it wasn't for your meddling sister!"

Anna sighed, "i thought i had found true love at last, but all I got was a monster."

"So you understand, why I took you?" Elsa said.

"Yes," Anna answered her sister, "to save me from marrying someone who would kill us both."

Elsa conjured an icy sword in her hands, "then I charge this man with treason, Anna I suggest you turn away."

"No," Anna replied, "I want to watch that bastard die."

Elsa lifted the blade high in the air, sending down on top of Hans, beheading him and sending blood splatter on the walls of the room.

Anna felt a sense of desire, of power, of joy at seeing Hans be executed. She felt as if Elsa was doing it for her, had done everything for her. For the first time in forever, she finally understood.

Elsa freed Anna from her icy bonds and walked over to her sister, kneeling next to her.

"I'm sorry, Anna, for being gone all these years, hardly ever talking to you, but I had no choice," Elsa apologized as she put a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"No, It's okay," Anna stated, "you did what you thought was right, now we should get back to Arendelle."

"We can't…." Elsa paused, "because we are no longer citizens of Arendelle."

"What?" Anna said, suprised.

"You see, when you and Hans went away, I went into a state of depression and… I temporaily lost control of my powers."

"Oh," Anna spoke, sadly.

"I had to flee Arendelle, and I can never go back."

"I can go back," Anna butted in.

"No, you can't because…. Everyone thinks you are dead."

"Oh…"

"Anna, I want you to stay here, with me, in this palace I made."

"Elsa, I…."

"You don't have to stay," Elsa told her, "I can find some way of disguising you, give you a new identity, find you a new life in some far away kingdom."

"But you don't want that, do you?"

"No, but if you want it, I will give it to you."

"I don't, Elsa I want to stay here, with you…. Because I love you."  
Elsa's eyes widened in surprised, "Anna."

"You gave up your life, you future, everything so I would be safe. That to me, is true love. I know that now."

Elsa looked at Anna and kissed her on the lips.

Anna kissed her back, not caring that she was kissing her sister, a girl for that matter. All she cared about was true love.

Anna pulled out of the kiss after a while and touched noses with Elsa, "we can start our own kingdom, here."

"But doesn't a kingdom need a ruler?"

"It has two," Anna stated, "marry me, Elsa."

Elsa did not need to say anything to agree to that, as she had wanted that all along.

xXx

That evening, Elsa stood on her balcony, wearing a beautiful ice dress and cape.

She smiled as her bride, Anna walked towards her, in a wedding dress made of ice and snow and an icy veil covering her face.

Elsa and Anna stood together, looking out onto the mountains.

The two sisters gave each other vows of love and Elsa slid an icy ring onto her sisters finger.

Elsa then placed a crown made of ice on Anna's head and lifted the veil from her face.

The two new queens shared their newlywed kiss, now rulers of their frozen land.

 

_27_

"Anna''s in a permanent mid-life crisis," Elsa explained to Rapunzel as they waited for Anna to come out of the office toilet.

Elsa's sister had been screaming in the toilet for just over an hour now, and a queue was starting to from outside.

"How can Anna be in a mid life crisis? She's 21," Rapunzel stated.

"Trust me, Anna can have a mid life crisis at her age," Elsa replied, "she has one every week."

 

_28_

"That's the last song you'll ever sing," The hooded figure said as she pinned Elsa.

Elsa tried to break free from her attackers grip, but somehow found it quite exhilarating.

"You're going to die tonight, pop star," The figure told her.

"Maybe so, but if I die, I want one last request from the one who put me in the grave," Elsa stated.

"What?"

Elsa leaned her neck forward and kissed the figure through her hood "show me a good time."

The figure removed her hood, revealing herself to be a bit younger than Elsa, with her strawberry blonde hair in two braids on either side of her head.

"You win."

"I know, I do," Elsa smirked, kissing her lover.

 

_29_

Anna walked up to Elsa's office, having prepared a surprise for her boss.

"Oh hello, Anna," Elsa greeted, "what can I do for you this morning?"

Anna shut the door behind her, "be a good girl and stay quiet."

"Anna?" Elsa seemed confused, "I'm afraid I don't quite follow."

Anna licked her lips, "just stay perfectly still."

Anna got on her hands and knees and pushed her head under Elsa's skirt, her employer helpless to do anything.

Anna tenderly removed Elsa's panties, like unveiling a bride at a wedding, before beginning to lick her clit gently.

Elsa moaned softly as Anna ate her out, feeling a warm sensation as Anna enticed her to release her juices over her.

Anna looked up at Elsa, her face covered in semen, "thank you, my love."

Elsa blushed bright red, "you'll be getting a raise for that."

"I know," Anna giggled with glee.

 

_30_

Anna felt herself be thrown on the ground, the floor cold and hard.

"Let me go!" She demanded, "where's Elsa?!"

"She will face her punishment just as you will," The man in the dark suit told her.

"Punishment? What the hell did we do wrong?!" Anna cried.

"You were in love, incest is forbidden by law."

"Well maybe the law is stupid, can't you see that."

"No, you must see that you did wrong," The man responded, "the court will see you in the morning."

"No, tell me where Elsa is!" Anna growled.

The man turned to face her, "your sister is dead, we found her body, cold and white."

"No…" Anna sobbed, "she can't be.."

"I am sorry," the man said as she shut the door.

Anna curled up on the floor, filled with grief.


	4. 31-40

_Note: Drabbles 38 and 40 are set in the same universe._

 

_31_

Most couples have kids after they get married, or a few years after they get married.

Elsa and Anna had kids the moment they first met.

It was a quiet night for Anna. Sitting in a cafe, waiting for her date to arrive. Her best friend, Ariel had set up this date. She had told her that the girl she had set her up with would love her.

She wasn't kidding. After Elsa had sat down in front of Anna, eating her food, she couldn't take her eyes off her. Those diamond blue eyes gazing at her with a look of adoration.

It was during desert that Elsa made the first move. She slided her hands to Anna's face, crashing their lips together.

Anna blushed and moaned softly, having realised she was at first base this quickly.

After Elsa pulled back, she had a smile on her face.

"Let's go back to my place," She whispered into Anna's ear.

Her place was a penthouse, and Elsa and Anna had it all to themselves.

The two feverishly made out on their way to the bedroom, neither one of them wanting to lose the other's touch.

Elsa removed Anna's clothes, pleasantly surprised to see Anna had a penis rather than a vagina.

Anna moaned loudly as Elsa took her member into her mouth, sucking it tenderly.

Elsa enjoyed the taste of Anna's cock in her mouth, her tongue caressing every side of it.

Then things got heated up.

Elsa moved up and began to ride Anna's cock, the large member penetrating her.

Anna screamed as she released her juices inside of Elsa.

Elsa panted and kissed Anna on the lip.

A few days later, everything changed for them both.

"I'm pregnant," Elsa told Anna.

Anna was both happy and shocked at the same time, but knew that since Elsa would bear her child, she couldn't leave her.

Anna stayed with Elsa, holding her hand as she gave birth.

Elsa pushed hard and fast, screaming in pain.

But it was worth it.

Elsa and Anna both cried with joy as they held their newborn twins in their arms. Two little girls, one with Anna's hair, and one with Elsa's.

Anna and Elsa raised their family for the next four years, nurturing their children, caring for them.

Until one day, on the night of their anniversary, Elsa took Anna to the cafe where they had first met.

She took out a ring and asked Anna the important question.

"Will you marry me?"

Anna said yes and kissed Elsa on the lip. They would be a pair of beautiful brides, and their daughters would be their little maids of honour

 

_32_

Elsa groaned as she slumped onto her bed. It had been a long day of royal duties. Trade reports, budgets, council meetings. But this was only for one day a week, at least.

Her wife and sister, Anna, crawled up next to her and stroked her hair braid.

Elsa opened one eye to her sister, "hello, snowflake."

"Is my precious snowqueen tired?" Anna cooed.

Both of Elsa's eyes opened, "not tired enough to give you some love."

"I knew you would say that," Anna smirked, "that's why I'm wearing nothing at all."

 

_33_

"Soldiers don't want to kill anyone, but they have to," Elsa told the girl as she bandaged her arm.

"Really?" The redhead replied, "did they have to kill every single person in my village."

"We were looking for mercenaries," Elsa explained.

"Sure you were," the girl snarled, "I bet they were women and children as well."

Elsa sighed. Trying to explain her actions was one thing, but the actions of her unit were of an entirely different affair.

 

_34_

"When did you start having nightmares?" Anna asked Elsa.

"Ever since you froze on the fjord," Elsa replied, looking sombre, "It haunts me, like a vengeful spirit."

"Why? I survived remember? you saved me."

"That's the thing, you could have died so easily," Elsa began to cry, "I could have lost you all over again."

"But you didn't," Anna cuddled her sister, "and you'll never lose me again."

 

_35_

"I'm just working up the nerve," Anna excused.

"Anna, you and Elsa have been together for a year now, and you've known each other your whole lives," Kristoff reminded her.

"I know but…. What if she doesn't want to?"

Kristoff put his arm on Anna's shoulder, "she will, so go up to her and give her the ring."

"I…. can't."

"You can, feisty-pants," Kristoff assured her," just keep being positive."

Anna's mouth curled into a warm smile, "you're right, big guy."

That night Anna gave the ring to Elsa. She said yes before Anna could say a word to her.

 

_36_

It was a few hours later that Elsa returned. Her ice dress and sword covered in blood and her pale skin covered in bruises and cuts.

"Elsa!" Anna called out, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Elsa weakly replied. She sat by her sister and lay her head on her shoulder.

"Elsa?" Anna wondered, "what did you do?"

Elsa sighed, "I killed."

"Who?"

"The duke sent some guys after us, they saw me and I had to fight back."

Elsa picked up her blade made of ice,"I stabbed one right in the heart."

"I'm sorry," Anna apologised "It's my fault, I should never have been so public about us."

"There's nothing to be sad about, Anna," Elsa comforted her, "people will never understand us, but we just have to keep going."

"I know," Anna shed a tear.

Elsa wrapped her weak, bruised arms around her sister, "shhh, it's okay."

 

_37_

"I saw her, Elsa," Anna gave Elsa the grim news, "I saw our daughter."

"Did she see you?" Elsa wondered.

"No, she didn't," Anna replied, "we failed her."

"No, we didn't, she made the wrong choices, we did the best we could," Elsa said, "Ansa had my powers, my strength, everything, but all of that takes control."

"I saw her kill people, Elsa."

"We did our best, let it go," Elsa gave her wife a kiss.

Anna sighed, "Hans made her so powerful, it's like she isn't human."

"Then Anna," Elsa then spoke, "if you see our child again, bring her home and kill the monster she became."

 

_38_

"Don't worry, Merida, I'll be home at seven," Elsa told her wife on the phone, "just need to buy a few more things then I'll be back, don't worry."

"I know, lassie," her wife replied, "I just worry when you're out this late."

Elsa smiled, "I'm a big girl, Meri, I'll be fine."

Elsa put the phone down and kept walking down the street. As she neared the shop, something caught her eye.

Outside of the shop was a girl, a few years younger than Elsa, sat on the floor. She wore a purple hoodie and jeans and was curled up in a ball.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elsa asked the girl.

"Go away," the girl responded, "I'm a freak."

Elsa felt pity and sat by the girl, "what's wrong."

"Just go, please!" The girl cried.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The girl looked up at Elsa, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm sure whatever is bothering you will go away soon," Elsa comforted the girl.

"It won't…" the girl sighed, "because I can't go away."

Elsa looked at the girl with concern. Whoever this girl was, she wasn't well.

"Are you hungry?" Elsa inquired.

"I'm starving," The girl weakly groaned.

"Then why don't you go in and get some food from the store?"

"I can't," the girl said, "I have no money."

"Then I'll buy something for you," Elsa offered.

The girl looked Elsa dead in the eye, "r-really?"

"Yes, now come on, you want a candy bar?"

"Uh-huh!" The girl nodded her head happily.

xXx

"So why were you out here?" Elsa wondered as her new companion tucked into her chocolate bar.

"Well… I have problems at home," The girl began, "you see…. I'm gay."

"Oh…" Elsa realised then why the girl had referred to herself as a freak, "are you sure?"

"No.. I think I might be bi or pan or whatever the kind of gay that likes both guys and girls."

"There's nothing wrong with liking the same sex," Elsa stated.

"There is in my family," the girl replied, "I have a girlfriend, her name's Serena, my folks saw me walk her home the other night."

"And they threw you out?"

"They threw me out and told Serena's folks that we were together."

"And what about her?"

"I don't know, but I knew I had to run away."

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Yes, I'm tired," The girl said.

"Well I have a spare room at my place, you could stay with us for a while."

"Really? But why? I don't even know your name."

"Because my parents did the same to me when I was your age," Elsa explained, "and by the way, I'm Elsa."

"Anna," The girl introduced herself, "that's my name."

Elsa smiled, "well then Anna, let's get you cleaned up."

 

_39_

"There is something I think you should know," Anna told Elsa, knowing that she would regret saying this to her older sister, "there is a movement in Arendelle, who believes you are not fit to be queen."

"How did I not know of this?" Elsa wondered.

"Because I never told you, because I kept them under control," Anna explained, "every bad word they said, every plot they came up with, I made sure it would never bother you."

"But why are you telling me this now?" Elsa felt her heart grow cold.

"Because I just found out that they were the one's who brought Hans to Arendelle, who invited the Duke of Weselton."

"They are the one's that…."

"Yes…. they are the one's that almost killed us."

 

_40_

Elsa smiled as she helped her friend put on her dress. It was just over two years ago now that she had found Anna outside that shop. Ever since then, she had been helping Anna rebuild her life.

They began first by tracking down Anna's girlfriend, Serena. She was on the street, just like Anna, but Elsa took her in as well.

She helped the girls get jobs, have a steady life, made sure they would be safe and secure.

Now they planned to marry, and Elsa was maid of honour.

"You sure my dress is okay?" Anna wondered as she looked in the mirror. She wore a long slender blue dress with a long cape and blue tiara in her strawberry blond hair.

"It's fine, Anna," Elsa said, "Serena will love it."

Soon the wedding began. Elsa walked both Anna and Serena down the aisle. She listened as the two girls exchanged their vows, referencing the fact that without Elsa, they would never have been able to be together.

The girls were pronounced wife and wife, and Anna unveiled Serena, kissing her tenderly.

Elsa smiled and felt joy in her heart, knowing that she had made a difference in their lives.

Nine months later, Elsa was overjoyed to hear that Anna and Serena planned to have a baby…. And the planned on naming it after her.


	5. 41-50

_41_

"Darling, we have to stop meeting like this. This is how rumours begin," Elsa stated as her mysterious saviour tied up the villain who tried to kill her.

"Let them begin," the hooded hero replied, "everyone wants you to have a suitor do they not?"

"Yes, but I doubt the royal court would be very accepting of my spouse being a masked stranger who I only meet after she saves me."

"Then I'll just have to change things between us," The figure acknowledged. She lifted the hood from her head and the scarf from her face, revealing her true identity to Elsa. Long flowing strawberry blond hair and blue eyes exposed themselves to Elsa

"My name is Anna Morali Benucia," The woman introduced herself, "and I happily accept your hand in marriage."

"Anna?" Elsa felt startled, "but you're dead?"

"My father made you believe that, Elsa, because he did not approve of your royal family," Anna explained, "but he is dead now, and I am free to be with who I choose."

Elsa felt tears fill her eyes.

"I choose you," Anna said, walking over to Elsa and kissing her happily.

 

_42_

"Candles, rose petals and champagne? What's the occasion?" Anna wondered as she sat down to dinner with Elsa.

"No occasion, my love," Elsa replied, "just wanting to give you some love and affection."

"You already give me love and affection," Anna corrected Elsa.

"Okay, more love and affection then," Elsa admitted, "but still I know you love this sort of thing."

"I know," Anna chirped, "that's why I married you."

 

_43_

Elsa was happily relaxing in her bedroom one evening, binge-watching some medical drama on Netflix and just generally enjoying herself.

Her peace was shattered when she heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"Anna?" Elsa spoke as she jolted. Her sister had never screamed so loudly before.

Elsa quickly rushed to her sister's room, praying to god that the woman she loved was okay.

She tried to open the door, but it was locked shut.

Knowing her sister could be in danger, Elsa forced the door open with brute force.

"Elsa?" Anna seemed startled as Elsa's raced into the room.

"Are you okay?" Elsa said, very concerned.

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"I heard you screaming like a fucking banshee."

Anna thought for a moment, "oh that! Yeah, I was playing Five night's at Freddy's on my computer."

Elsa sighed in relief, "one of these days, I'm gonna get you away from those scary games."

"Haven't died yet!" Anna chirped.

Elsa gave her sister a hug, happy that Anna was okay.

 

_44_

"Stay calm. It can probably smell fear," Elsa cautioned Anna.

"It's a puppy," Anna stated.

"It might be a vicious killer puppy," Elsa added.

"It's my puppy," Anna told her.

"So, it might just be playing cool, waiting for the right moment to strike."

Anna picked up her puppy, "he's only 2 months old."

The puppy licked Elsa's face playfully.

"I stand corrected," Elsa grumbled.

 

_45_

"If I see another couple holding hands, I'll… I'll-" Anna growled, feeling like she would burst a blood vessel.

"Get jealous and wish it was us?" Elsa wondered.

Anna sighed, "yes."

Elsa held Anna's hand in her own, smiling happily, "better."

"Much better, Elsa," Anna replied, "much better."

 

_46_

"You shot me once, but I survived," Anna told the stranger.

The stranger looked at Anna, "I should have aimed for your head then."

"You did," Anna said, pointing at her eye patch, "but I don't blame you."

The stranger scoffed, "is that all you have to say to me? Elsa, Queen of all that I see."

"No," Anna said, " I realise that there is a threat much bigger than both of us, so I am offering my services to you, as well as myself."

Elsa smirked, "you mean, you want to be my wife?"

"A marriage to represent our alliance, nothing more," Anna stated

Elsa stroked her chin, "you have a deal, Captain Anna."

 

_47_

"Elsa?" Anna asked her big sister one morning, "what is that thing that mama and papa do?"

Elsa looked up from her study books, "I don't know what you mean."

Her little four-year old sister giggled, "you know that thing they do with their mouths?"

"Talking?"

"No, when they touch mouths!" Anna chirped.

"Oh, that's called kissing," Elsa explained.

"Can we do kissing?" Anna asked.

Elsa blushed a little bit, "ummm Anna."

"Come on, please," Anna begged.

Elsa sighed, "alright, just stay still and close your eyes."

Anna closed her eyes as Elsa placed her hands on Anna's cheeks, gently letting their lips touch.

In that very moment, something awakened in both of them. Something that would always keep them together.

Their true love.

 

_48_

"Does something seem off about Elsa today?" Anna asked Kristoff as they had lunch together.

"How so?" Kristoff replied.

"Well she's been very happy, happier than usual, like all that queen-y royal-y stuff just doesn't matter to her."

"Has she ever been like this?" Kristoff said.

"Not since when we were very very very little," Anna answered him, "I think she might be in love."

"Then if she is in love, you might wanna find out who it is she's in love with," Kristoff suggested.

Anna smiled, "I think I already have a good idea who it might be."

 

_49_

Anna had hated caves. Big, vast, dark, things that Anna completely despised.

But Anna had a job to do. She clutched her sword tight and descended into the cave.

"Come out, monster!" Anna cried, "come out and face me!"

"Why?" A hissing noise replied.

"To face my wrath," Anna growled, "you turn innocent people into ice, killing them."

"And why do you think I do that?" The creature asked Anna, "do you think I like having random people, invading my cave?"

Anna thought for a moment, "no, but you still killed people."

"People have tried to kill me," the creature argued, "and I know that's what you are here for."

Anna turned around to see the sight of her enemy.

The creature was half-human, half serpent. her snake tail was an icy blue and her skin as pale as snow. her hair was made of smaller snakes and her eyes were gazing into Anna's soul.

Anna realised that she was not dead, not turning to ice like the others.

"I have spared you, my sweet," the creature smirked, "because I can sense you have some honour about you."

"But, I must kill you!" Anna grunted.

"Why? for honour, for justice, why make war when you can make love?"

"L-love?" Anna stammered, "how could I love a creature as foul as yourself?!"

The creature licked her lips, "I'll show you."

Anna felt the creature wrap around her and kiss her passionately.

The creature pulled back and smiled, "my name is Elsa, and you my dear, are my mate."

 

_50_

Elsa awoke in the middle of the night from a nightmare. She felt scared and panicked, praying to god her dream was not real.

As she came to her senses, she felt a soft presence cuddling her body.

She looked down and smiled as she saw her sister, Anna, snuggled up beside her.

Elsa stroked Anna's sleeping form, elated that she had her sister in her arms once more.

"I love you so much, my little Anna," Elsa whispered and kissed Anna on the forehead.


	6. 51-60

_51_

It had been three years since Anna had been sent to prison. She was a thief, a cat burglar, the best of her kind.

She could rob a penthouse apartment completely, taking everything that wasn't nailed down.

However, one night, Anna made a slip up. A slip up which landed her with 7 years in this jail.

The past year hadn't been so bad for her, ever since she got her new cellmate, Elsa.

Elsa was mad, not the bad kind of mad, but mad in a sense she was passionate about everything. She was once a socialite, a member of high society, something which did not fit the profile of a mass murderer.

"Hey Elsa?" Anna asked one night on their bunk, "how did you end up here?"

"Oh me?" Elsa chuckled, "well you see, I was known as a black widow killer. I married a man or woman, killed them, stole all their shit, rinse and repeat."

"Sounds like you were able to keep it quiet for some time," Anna assumed.

"Oh yeah, but then some goody two shoes detective tracked me down, ratted me out and here I am," Elsa explained.

"You know the name of this cop?" Anna wondered.

"Detective Kristoff Bjorgman," Elsa stated "why do you ask, Snowflake?"

"Because when I get out of here, I'll beat the crap out of him for you, because a gorgeous bird like you, doesn't deserve a life like this."

"Aww thanks babe," Elsa cooed, crawling down from the bunk above Anna.

Anna smiled as she gave her cellmate a kiss, "anytime, cutie pie."

 

_52_

"I don't care what we have as long as it's healthy," Anna stated as she felt Elsa's pregnant belly.

"But Anna, we need to know if its a boy or girl, otherwise I won't know what things to buy for it," Elsa replied.

"Elsa, it's a baby, it will probably like anything we get for it, regardless if its a boy or girl."

Elsa sighed, "you're right, Anna."

Suddenly, Elsa's tummy bulge moved slightly.

"Sounds like someone's kicking again," Anna observed.

"Well if they keep this up, they're gonna be a karate master by the time they come out," Elsa joked.

The two lovers laughed happily, feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

 

_53_

"Admit it, you're scared aren't you?" Anna said as she sat next to Elsa.

"Yes, I'm scared," Elsa replied, "but you would be too if you had powers like me."

Anna cuddled her girlfriend, knowing that she was worried, "you'll do fine as a Queen, Elsa, I believe in you, you won't make a scene in front of everyone."

Elsa smiled, "thanks, Anna."

"Hey, you're the one going to be queen, I'm just your helpful princess sidekick girlfriend."

Elsa giggled and pulled Anna into a warm embrace

 

_54_

"Please… Please..! I'll do anything..!" The man begged as Elsa slashed him with her ice whip, "Just let me go!"

"Sorry, Duke," Elsa sternly told him, "but until you tell me where my sister is, you're going to be suffering my wrath for a long time."

"Alright I'll tell, just don't use the whip again!" The duke agreed.

"Good, now start from the beginning, who took my sister?"

"It was Westerguard, he did it!" The duke told Elsa, "he was jealous and took her for himself!"

"Where are they now?!" Elsa demanded.

"In the southern isles," The duke explained, "He's probably forcing her to marry him as we speak."

"Then their wedding is going to be crashed," Elsa stated, leaving the cell.

She quickly conjured a icy griffin and took to the skies, heading off to rescue her sister.

 

_55_

"I've got no strings to hold me down, there are no stings on me!" Anna sang happily, dressed as Pinocchio.

"You certainly have a good singing voice," her father commented, dressed as Geppetto.

"Yeah, but I'm getting tired of singing now, Dad," Anna groaned, "why are we doing this again?"

"Because its fun," Her father answered.

Anna sighed, as fun was always her father's excuse for doing these sort of ridiculous things.

"I'm gonna go get an ice cream," Anna stated after a while

"Don't be too long," Her father told her.

Anna headed over the ice cream stand, groaning at the length of the qeue.

"For fucks sake," Anna mumbled under her breath.

"Hey there," A voice called to her, "nice outfit."

Anna turned around, wanting to say the words "yeah it kinda sucks balls," but was stunned by the creature who had called to her. Behind her was a girl, about the same age as her, with long blond hair and wearing what could only be described as a sexy Jimminy cricket outfit.

"T-thanks," Anna replied, blushing due to her attraction to the girl, "you look nice too."

"You are welcome, sweetie," the girl said, "so whats a girl like you doing dressed like this?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Anna responded.

"Well this is something I like to do here at Disney land, last week I was Belle, today I'm Jimminy cricket," The girl explained.

"Well I was forced to wear this by my nut-job of a father," Anna said.

"It's okay, it looks really good on you," The girl commented, "what's your name?"

"Anna," Anna introduced herself.

The girl smiled and shook her hand, "nice to meet you, Anna, I'm Elsa."

Anna felt a warm feeling in her heart, knowing she might have just met a new girlfriend.

 

_56_

"Hey, snap out of it! There's nobody here!" Anna shouted, clicking her fingers in front of Elsa's face.

"Are you sure?" Elsa wondered, her voice sounding anxious

"Yeah, I'm sure, who else would be in this dark, depressing cave other than you and me," Anna replied.

"If you say so," Elsa stated, remaining sure she had heard something.

As they moved on into the cave, Elsa began to feel cold, shivering heavily.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked with concern.

"No, I feel cold, I never feel cold," Her sister explained.

Anna walked over and hugged her, "hey don't worry, we'll get out of here."

"I don't wanna die here," Elsa began to cry.

"We won't, come here," Anna said, giving Elsa a warm hug.

Elsa smiled, "thank you."

"You're welcome, now come on, we're getting out of here," Anna told her sister, confidence in her voice.

 

_57_

"Rest up. The world will survive without you for a week or so," Anna told her sister.

"No, I can't, Arendelle needs me," Elsa whined.

"I'm pretty sure the kingdom will be fine, I'll be in charge," Anna replied.

Elsa groaned, "why did I have to get sick?"

"You overworked yourself, now get some rest, Queenie, or I'll send Olaf to tickle you."

Elsa chuckled, "Okay, Okay."

Anna smiled and left Elsa to her rest

 

_58_

"I have a feeling that this competition could go on for days if I let it," Elsa wondered as she looked out of her bedroom window. Anna had suggested she hold a tournament to find a suitor, but it had begun to drag on for Elsa.

"Hey, at least you'll find a good boyfriend or girlfriend by the end of it," Anna replied.

"True, but maybe it might not come to that," Elsa smirked.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, confused.

Elsa grinned, "you know what I mean."

Anna's face slowly turned a bright red, "oh."

Elsa slid over to her sister and kissed her on the lips, "don't worry, baby, whoever I end up choosing, they'll be nothing compared to you."

Anna nodded, her face in full blush.

 

_59_

"No! Stay away!" Elsa screamed from inside her room, clearly in pain.

Anna sat near Elsa's room, wondering what was happening to her. Was she being hurt? Was she in pain? Anna wanted to do something to help her, but knew she had no power to do so.

Anna watched as their parents left Elsa's room, their mother clearly in tears.

Anna crawled up next to Elsa's door, and sighed.

She knew that Elsa would know she was there, but she was so lonely now, this was the best she could have in terms of conversation.

"Elsa," Anna said to her sister, not knowing if she was listening or not, "I know you are in there, and I know you are suffering in some way, but I am here for you."

No reply came from in the door.

"I know you barely talk to me, or say anything to me, but I am here, I am your sister, I love you."

Still no reply came.

"Elsa, I love you more than anything else, I never wanna be apart from you, I don't care if I am forced into some arranged marriage when I'm older, I want you, I need you, so let me in, please."

"R-really?" a weak voice replied.

Anna smiled, "yes Elsa, I love you."

The sound of locks opening and handles creaking could be heard as Elsa opened the door behind Anna.

Anna looked at her sister, worn and tired, her eyes dark from crying.

Anna got up and hugged Elsa, feeling her cold body become warm in her arms.

"Hold me like this, please," Elsa begged.

"I will always keep you safe, Elsa, no matter what," Anna vowed.

 

_60_

"How were you brought up?!" Elsa scowled at Anna as she picked her nose.

"In a castle actually," Anna replied, eating her bogey.

"Seriously? you were raised by royalty and you still pick your nose," Elsa surmised, "what is the world coming to?"

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm in your camp, you found me by that cliff and brought me here."

"Had I known that I had rescued such a common folk princess, I would have left you to the wolves."

"Look if you can get me back to the city, I'll be grateful and out of your hair."

"Forget it," Elsa replied, "I'm an ice harvester, not a taxi service."

"My parents may reward you, with money, to buy a new sleigh?" Anna offered.

Elsa stopped in her tracks, "I'm listening."


	7. Seven Spooky drabbles

_1_

"No you're doing all wrong, Anna!" Elsa complained, "your supposed to hold your want forward not straight in the air!"  
  
"Why, it's magic it will go in the direction I want it to," Anna replied.  
  
"Yeah, to knock the moon out of orbit," Elsa remarked, "here let me."  
  
Elsa walked to Anna, standing behind her. She held her hand that had Anna's wand in it and helped Anna point the wand in front of her.  
  
"Now you know what to say?" Elsa asked.  
  
"Uh-huh," Anna responded.   
  
Anna then closed her eyes and said the words, "stripius nudenia."  
  
Suddenly a flash of magic fired from her wand and straight at Elsa, making her completely naked.  
  
"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, blushing bright red with arousal and embarrassment, "not funny!"  
  
Anna giggled, "want me to put your clothes back on?"  
  
Elsa looked down, still blushing like a tomato, "no."  
  
Anna smirked at Elsa, "want me to be naked too?"  
  
Elsa went even redder, "yes."  
  
Anna then cast the spell on herself, rendering her naked as well.  
  
She then walked over to Elsa, kissing her gently.  
  
"You are in serious trouble, young witch," Elsa told Anna off.  
  
"Can I make it up to you with some love?" Anna cooed.  
  
Elsa looked away for a moment, "maybe."  
  
"That's all I needed to hear," Anna replied.

 

_2_

Elsa wandered the halls of the castle late one night, her bladder forcing her to leave the comfort of her bed in order to relive herself.  
  
As she walked back to her room, Elsa could feel an eerie presence nearby, as if something was watching her from the shadows.  
  
She quickly conjured an icy spark in her hand, using it to illuminate her surroundings.  
  
Thankfully there was no one there, or at least there did not appear to be.  
  
Elsa began to trek back to her room once more, but she began to hear footsteps behind her, gently tapping the floor.  
  
The queen shook her head, blaming that she was just imagining things.  
  
At that moment, Elsa felt something touch her back.  
  
"Woahhhhhhhhh!" A voice echoed.  
  
Elsa screamed, leaping into the air.  
  
"Ha ha! got you!" Anna giggled.  
  
"Really, Anna?" Elsa replied, "you prank me at this late hour?"  
  
"It's when you least expect it," Anna remarked, "plus the look on your face was priceless!"  
  
Elsa sighed, "remind me to tickle you in the morning as revenge."

 

_3_

Elsa hid in her room, her face covered by her gloved hands. She was sobbing greatly, knowing that her fate was her own fault.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Elsa weeped through her tears, "I should have saved you."  
  
The door to her room opened, revealing Elsa's greatest fear.  
  
"No! no!" Elsa averted her gaze, "get away from me!"  
  
At the door was her sister Anna, who Elsa had killed when she was four years old. Her skin was now green and blotchy and she had lost an eye, her hair had turned a bright snow white, a cold reminded to Elsa of how she died.  
  
"Anna! I'm sorry!" Elsa cried, "please go! I don't want to live like this anymore!"  
  
"too late Elsa!" Anna screeched, "you killed me, now I shall do the same to you!"  
  
Anna rushed at Elsa, biting her face, tearing her apart.  
  


xXx

"Ahhhhhhh!" Elsa screamed as she lurched out of bed, "no!"

Anna woke up and placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, "you okay, Elsa?"

"No, I had a nightmare," Elsa cried, "it was awful."

"Was it the one where you get eaten by a little zombie version of me?" Anna asked, wondering if it was the same nightmare Elsa had been having for the past few weeks.

"Yes," Elsa stated.

Anna cuddled her sister gently, "shh, its okay, my love, I'm here for you, and I won't led bad dreams get to you."

"Really?" Elsa cooed, laying her head on Anna's lap.

"Yes, beloved, I will always love and protect you," Anna comforted her sister, stroking her hair

Elsa smiled and feel back to sleep, knowing she would be safe

 

_4_

 

Elsa felt alive, rushing across the rooftops, the desire for blood coursing through her veins. She leaped onto the side of a building immediately noticing her prey.

She was a young girl, long blonde hair, cute purple dress, her blood would be delicious for Elsa

Elsa pounced on the young girl, pulling her into a passionate kiss

The girl tried to break free, but Elsa held her close, biting her neck and draining the blood from her body.

"Enough!" A voice cried out behind her.

Elsa released her victim, letting her fall to the floor, "Oh, Anna, do you really have to interrupt me while I feed?"

Anna walked over to the girl and fed her a packet of blood, "we've talked about this, Elsa, no feeding on innocents, if you want blood that badly, just take from me or the fridge."

"You're no fun," Elsa pouted.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you, Elsa," Anna told her.

Elsa smirked, and kissed Anna on the cheek, "I understand, baby sister."

Anna smiled, "come on, let's get you home before the sun comes up and burns you again."

 

 

_5_

 

Anna floated around the church, pondering how her life had come to this. She was born over 200 years ago, into a wealthy family, but on her wedding day was poisoned and died. Now she haunted the very chapel she was supposed to be married in, as a ghost of her former self.

The door to her chapel opened, and a young woman entered. Her name was Elsa and she came here to pray every night. 

"Hey Elsa," Anna called, floating next to her friend.

"Oh hello, Anna," Elsa replied, "you seem in a good mood."

"I'm always in a good mood, your the first friend I've had in years," Anna chirped.

Elsa blushed, "Anna there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Oh what's that?" Anna asked.

"Well you know how you told me you were engaged all those years ago to a woman named Krista Bjorgman?" Elsa wondered, "well I did some digging about her and find out something incredible."

"What?" Anna inquired.

"It turns out she's my ancestor, my great great grandmother exactly," Elsa told Anna.

Anna felt her heart skip a beat, "you mean, I've been with my true love all this time?"

"Yes, Anna, I know why I feel the way I do about you," Elsa stated, "I love you."

Anna moved over to Elsa, planting a ghostly kiss on her lips, "I love you too."

 

_6_

 

Elsa Arendelle was a brilliant scientist, brilliant but insane. She had recently lost her wife, Anna, in a car accident, the experience taking a heavy toll on her. Due to this event, Elsa embarked on her latest project, to bring the dead back to life. She found Anna's body, sticking whatever skin was left of her together, finding new organs for her insides and making her look good as new.

Now was the moment of truth. 

"Olaf!" Elsa called to her assistant, "start up the generator!"

"Yes master," her assistant cackled, pulling the large grey lever.

Bolts of electricity crackled throughout the room, surging through Anna's body.

"It's working!" Elsa cheered, "it's working!"

Soon the lighting stopped, and Elsa rushed over to Anna.

Anna's eyes slowly opened, "Elsa?"

"Anna, can you hear me?"

"Yes," Anna replied, "where am I?"

"I've brought you back, beloved," Elsa explained, "your safe with me."

Anna looked at Elsa, "Thank you, Elsa, I feel whole again."

 

 

_7_

"Trick or treat!" Anna and Elsa chirped as they arrived at their final house. 

The owner of the house opened the door, cooing at Anna and Elsa in their cute Halloween costumes and gave them some candy.

Anna was dressed like a witch and Elsa was dressed as an angel.

"That was really fun!" Anna cheered.

"It sure was my little witch," Elsa replied.

"How much of the candy do you think we can eat?" Anna wondered.

"Not too much, Anna, we don't wanna have nightmares," Elsa cautioned her baby sister.

"I don't care, nightmares don't hurt me," Anna told her sister.

"Why is that?" Elsa asked.

"Because I know you'll be there to save me from them," Anna responded.

Elsa blushed and gave her sister a warm tight hug.

 


	8. 61-70

_61_

"You're doing great, Anna!" Elsa cheered as her pupil skated on the rink. She had been coaching her for a few days now and she was already a master at ice skating.

"You think so?" Anna replied, twirling a circle.

"Yes, keep it up and I may have to enter you in a contest!" Elsa stated.

The word contest sent a shiver down Anna's spine, a shiver that caused her to slip up, sending her slamming onto the ice.

"Oh no," Elsa felt worried.

She rushed to Anna's side, checking to see if she was okay, "Anna, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Anna said, weakly, "but.. why do you want to enter me for a contest?"

"You're such a good skater, you deserve to show it off," Elsa explained.

Anna sat up and rubbed her head, "I don't wanna show it off, I like it like this."

"But Anna, think of the fame you could get," Elsa tried to persuade her.

"But think of this Elsa," Anna began, "what if I get so popular and filled with fame that I forget how I got there, forget about you."

"Oh..." Elsa looked down, "but you'll be famous and loved by everyone."

"Not everyone," Anna looked at Elsa, "I love you, Elsa, I don't wanna lose you."

Elsa blushed, "what?"

"Elsa, whenever I saw you on TV, doing all those fancy tricks, every single time, I felt like you were a goddess, an angel, I fell in love with you," Anna confessed, "why do you think I became a skater in the first place?"

Elsa felt a growing blush fill her cheeks, "you're in love with me?"

"Yes, Elsa, I am," Anna said, proudly.

She placed a hand on her trainer's cheek and kissed her on the lips.

Elsa moaned softly and kissed back.

Anna pulled back and smiled, "Let me just stay here, on the small scale, only to show off my skills to you."

Elsa smiled, "very well then, Anna."

Anna and Elsa hugged each other tenderly, knowing that they were going to be great girlfriends.

_62_

Elsa looked on at her city from her ice palace. She had been Queen for just over a year now and was beloved by all who dwelled in her kingdom.

She retreated into the palace, sitting on a throne made of her ice.

She looked around, seeing no one was there in the palace with her. While Elsa did appreciate the feeling of being known and loved, she felt most at peace when she was alone.

She flicked her wrist, creating a mirror of ice in front of her.

Elsa smiled and looked at her reflection.

"You truly are the most beautiful creature in the world," Elsa told herself. She looked down and saw her ice dress, her symbol as a snow queen, wrapped around her body, cocooning her form.

Elsa smirked as the ice dress began to disintegrate, revealing her naked body.

Elsa blushed, "my body is so beautiful."

Elsa slid her hands all over her body, taking great notice of the small tuft of hair that hid her vagina.

Elsa stroked her clit softly, making a soft moan. She felt her vagina wet with her juices, begging for pleasure.

Elsa sat on her throne, beginning to finger herself.

The snow queen moaned loudly as she pummelled herself with her fingers, making wet, slushy sounds as her fingers entered and left her body.

Eventually she cried out in joy as she came, her juices leaking from her body and coating her throne.

Elsa panted contently and licked her fingers, tasting her juices, "mmm, no wonder Anna enjoys the taste of this."

_63_

Elsa awoke one morning, feeling a sense of rejuvenation at the start of a new day. The queen opened her mouth and yawned softly, stretching her arms out.

"It's nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today," A tired voice cooed next to her.

Elsa looked down and saw her sister, Anna, "Good morning to you too, Anna."

Anna looked up at Elsa and smiled.

Elsa stroked her sister's soft cheek, "you seem in a good mood."

"I'm always in a good mood around you," Anna said cheerfully.

Elsa kissed her sister on the lips, wrapping her arms around her.

A soft moan escaped Anna's mouth as Elsa kissed her.

Anna pulled back and smirked, "wanna make love before breakfast?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Elsa wondered.

Anna winked, "Hell. No."

Elsa jumped on top of her sister and began to make out with her.

_64_

Anna entered her workshop the next morning, dressed in her best overalls. The old Corvette she had found the night before was still there, still rusting away.

Anna pulled her wielding mask over her face, "Now old girl, let's make you shine like new again."

She then began the long process of restoring the car to its former glory.

She replaced the tires and windows, fixed up the convertible hood, made sure the engine was all working as it should be and did pretty much everything she could to complete her task.

A few hours later, Anna made the the finishing touches to her new car. She painted the body in a creamy glossy paint which made the car look brand new.

"You're perfect now, cutie," Anna cooed, sliding her finger along the car's bonnet.

She fitted the license plate of the car, displaying her chosen name for the car.

Anna smiled, "hey there, Elsa."

Anna got into Elsa's driving seat and put on her shades, "time for us to go for a drive."

_65_

"It's almost time guys!" Anna called out as she sat on the couch.

Her two daughters, Isabelle and Jenny, rushed over to her, giggling happily.

Anna let the two girls cuddle up next to her and clicked the button on the TV remote.

The screen turned on, showing the scene of a red carpet in a large faraway city.

"Oooh that looks so pretty," Jenny chirped, gazing at the bright lights on the screen.

The scene on the TV turned to show men and women walking down the red carpet, wearing fancy suits and gowns tailor made for the event.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you join me for the world premiere of the new film, Stolen Ice," The British news reporter on the TV stated, "and as you can see we've had quite a turnout."

Anna smiled happily, knowing that all was going well so far.

At that moment, a woman appeared next to the news reporter. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a blue dress and a matching, lighter blue scarf.

The two little girls cheered happily "Mama!"

Anna grinned and blushed slight, recognising her wife on the television screen.

"Miss Elsa Frost, or should I say Mrs, has just joined us, ladies and gentlemen," The news reporter informed the viewers, "Mrs Frost, may I congratulate you on your recent marriage to Miss Anna Summers, who I believe co-stared in this film with you."

"Why thank you," Elsa replied, "and may I please forgive my wife for not attending the premiere, someone had to take care of our little girls."

Jenny and Isabelle both giggled with delight.

Anna looked at her daughters, "see girls, Mama's always thinking about us."

"Can we be in the movies too, Mommy?" Jenny asked Anna.

Anna smiled and ruffled her child's hair, "sure sweetie, when you're old enough."

Anna then turned her eyes back to the TV screen, seeing her wife one final time before she entered the theatre.

"Put on a show, Elsa," Anna silently told her wife, "and be a good girl."

_66_

"They're saying it's terminal," Anna stated, "They don't know what exactly it is yet, but they said I'll probably die from it."

Elsa sat by her girlfriend, placing a hand of comfort on her shoulder, "it might not be that bad."

Anna looked at Elsa, tears in her eyes, "what do you mean?! I'm gonna die!"

"You don't know that," Elsa told her, "they could invent a cure in like a year or so."

Anna sighed, "but what if they don't, I don't wanna leave you alone, cold and empty, I love you."

"And I love you too, Anna," Elsa replied, "but whatever happens, I'll always have the thought of you to remember you by, even when you are gone."

Anna hugged Elsa tightly, "thank you."

Elsa smiled and petted her sister on the back.

_67_

Elsa always knew the dentists was the worst place to bring her sister. Ever since they were children, Elsa would regret the times when their parents forced them to go.

As she sat in the waiting room with Kristoff, reading a magazine about women's bras, the two of them heard a loud screaming from the dentist's office.

"Sounds like feisty-pants is having a ball in there," Kristoff commented.

"I hope she doesn't try to use the drill to kill the dentist again," Elsa remarked.

"She tried to do that?" Kristoff wondered.

Elsa nodded, "she kinda got PTSD from it."

Kristoff gave Elsa a surprised look.

Elsa shook her head and returned to her magazine, "this is gonna be a long day."

_68_

"What's your favourite dog?" Anna asked Elsa at dinner.

"Don't like dogs," Elsa stated, sipping her wine.

"Okayyyyy," Anna looked away in a rather awkward manner, "favourite cat?"

"Don't like cats," Elsa replied.

"What do you like then?" Anna inquired, confused.

"Not many things," Elsa said, "but you're one of them."

Anna blushed slightly, "thanks."

_69_

Elsa and Anna walked into the old pawn shop, wanting to buy Christmas presents for their friends.

"This place is unreal," Elsa expressed, gazing upon the items in the shop

"You'll never know what you find, sis," Anna chirped, happily. The young red-head's eyes suddenly widened in wonder, rushing towards an old microwave, "oh wow!"

"What is it?" Elsa wondered.

"I remember having one of these in my college dorm," Anna explained, "I made Kristoff dinner in this."

Elsa chuckled, remembering how bad a cook Anna was.

Anna then darted off to a nearby counter, "Look what I found!"

Elsa headed to her sister's side, seeing a group of cards on the table, "It's a bunch of old trading cards."

"Not just any cards," Anna remarked, "Old Pokemon cards!"

Anna picked up a card and showed it to Elsa, "look this one's a Charizard!"

Elsa then glanced over at an old mannequin in the corner, smirking playfully and placing her hands on its chest.

Anna meanwhile was playing with an old walkie talkie she found, "What's your location, Elsa?"

"I'm by a headless babe," Elsa cooed.

After the two had bought their gifts, the two sisters saw a pair of dolls on a nearby shelf. The dolls bore a remarkable resemblance to themselves.

"Hey, Elsa it's us," Anna stated.

Elsa picked the doll version of herself up, winking at it, "they always make me look cute."

"Well we are famous princesses after all," Anna replied.

"Princess and Queen," Elsa corrected her sister.

Anna giggled, "you wanna go get brownies?"

"Sure," Elsa agreed.

_70_

"Your father was a very theatrical man," Elsa commented, "pity you never knew him."

"You knew my father?" Anna wondered.

"He was one of my best friends," Elsa explained, "I was sad when he passed away."

"How long did you know him?" Anna inquired.

"Since he was your age," Elsa answered her, "He was so full of life and happiness."

"How is that possible?" Anna stated, "he was 55 when he died, and I'm 19, you must be like a hundred or something."

"256 to be exact," Elsa said, "and 4 months."

"How?!"

"I'm immortal, sweetheart," Elsa cooed, "that's the price for being a vampire."

Anna sighed, "just don't go sparkling in sunlight."

Elsa giggled, "go, get some sleep, gorgeous, we have a big day tomorrow."

Anna nodded in agreement and went to her bed.


	9. 71-80

_71_

"Okay, now pull back," Anna instructed her sister. Anna was giving Elsa a lesson in archery, hoping it would give Elsa a hobby to do.

Elsa pulled back the string on the bow tight, "is it looking good?"

"It's fine, Elsa, now just point at the target," Anna replied.

Elsa pointed the arrow at the target, squinting her eyes to focus.

"Alright, on the count of three," Anna stated, "one, two, three!"

Elsa let go of the string releasing the arrow from her bow.

The arrow flew towards the target at breakneck speed, but bounced off it and darted towards the castle, smashing a nearby window.

An audible scream from one of the maids was soon heard.

"Ooooh," Anna expressed.

"I'm not good at this, am I," Elsa wondered.

"No, but you'll get better, sooner or later," Anna informed Elsa.

"I should go say sorry the maid I hit," Elsa said.

"No, I'll take the blame, I got you into this, I'm getting you out of it, queen or not," Anna chirped.

Elsa smiled, "can I have another go?"

"Sure," Anna picked up another arrow from the quiver on her back, "just make sure it hits the target this time."

Elsa giggled, "don't worry I got this, Anna."

 

_72_

"Hey Elsa!" Anna called over to her girlfriend as she picked her strawberry out of her sundae, "you want my strawberry?"

"Why thank you," Elsa politely replied, "I'll gladly take it."

"Okay then," Anna smirked, placing the strawberry in her mouth, "wanna come get it?"

Elsa's face went bright red, going very shy.

"Hah!" Anna cheered, "just kiddinh, you sho cute when your bluh-"

Elsa moved over to Anna, passionately kissing her and pulling the strawberry from Anna's mouth, swallowing it.

"Mmm, very delicious, thank you my love," Elsa cooed, "But next time, we'll do this at home, okay?"

Anna was blushing furiously, "marry me..."

Elsa smiled, "gladly."

 

_73_

"Excuse me!" Anna called over to a nearby woman "Can you tell me how to get to Jenlee avenue? I'm kinda late for something."

The blonde-haired woman smiled, "sure, I live not too far from there, do you want me to give you a lift?"

"Sure!" Anna cheered, thankful for the strangers show of goodwill.

The blonde haired woman escorted Anna to her car, allowing her to get inside.

"So what are you late for exactly?" The woman asked.

"Oh it's where my boyfriend lives," Anna explained, "we've been dating for a few weeks, and this is the first time I've been to his place and he never, ever, gave me directions on how to get there."

The woman giggled, "Man, that's awkward."

"I know right!" Anna replied, "I mean, when I see him, I'm gonna say, Kristoff you are a lousy bastard!"

"Kristoff? Kristoff Bjorgman?" the woman wondered, recognising the name.

"You know him?"

"Are you kidding me? He's my roommate, and my best friend!"

"Wow!" Anna cheered.

The woman smiled and held out her hand, "My name is Elsa."

"Anna," Anna introduced herself, "It's so nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Anna," Elsa acknowledged, happy to have made a new friend.

 

_74_

"Surprise tickle attack!" Anna cried, rushing into Elsa's study and tickling her sister from behind.

"Anna ahhahha," Elsa giggled, "Please don't doohhohoho thahhhahat."

"Why not? You always complain you need some laughter in your life," Anna remarked.

"I've got important royalahhhahahah documents to dohoohoo," Elsa laughed.

"They can wait till later," Anna smirked, kissing Elsa on the cheek, "right now, you're giving me some love and affection and that is my royal command."

Elsa blushed, "yes, your majesty."

 

_75_

"All these stuffy rich big wigs are freaking me out, lets go outside," Anna requested.

"Anna, I know most of these people are not to your taking," Elsa sympathised with her sister, "But you must understand that as royalty, we have to do things we don't like."

Anna groaned, "I know, but do I really have to wear these heels! I've never had to dress this fancy before in my life, even your coronation."

"I know, Anna, but formality is of the utmost importance here," Elsa explained, "these trade parties were some of the most important things Mama and Papa had to do and we must continue that tradition."

Anna sighed, "I guess you're right."

Elsa smiled, "Tell ya what, once this party is over, I'll bring that big bowl of chocolates up to our room, sound good?"

Anna's face beamed, "You bet your icy ass it does."

 

_76_

"You beat the other girls…" Anna said, looking down sadly.

"Only because they mistreated you, Anna," Elsa justified her descion, "you of all people should know how much I care about you."

"I know, but you hurt them really bad, Elsa," Anna stated, "I saw one girl had her whole arm frozen off."

"She deserved it," Elsa remarked.

The queen walked over to her sister and gave her a tender kiss, "you are the most special thing in my life. I will always protect you, even if you don't agree with how I do that."

Anna nodded, "I understand, Sister."

"Please, call me by my special name," Elsa cooed.

Anna sighed, "I understand, Mistress."

Elsa gave Anna a passionate kiss, "Good girl, Anna."

 

_77_

"You do realize there's a Christmas party in the bar," Anna reminded the young blonde woman.

"I do, but it's too noisy for me," She explained, "you're Anna aren't you?"

"Yep that's me, I'm the party girl," Anna replied, "and you are?"

The young woman smirked, "You might not know me, Anna, but I've known you for a long time."

"That's funny," Anna said, "because I've never seen you before in my life."

The woman looked at Anna, "My name is Elsa, and I am your older sister."

 

_78_

"I wouldn't go as far as to call us soulmates, even though any sane person who saw us would," Anna explained.

"But you and Elsa are married arn't you?" Kristoff inquired.

"No... Well we thought about it, but it's more of a time and place thing really," Anna stated.

"So you're engaged then?"

"Sorta," Anna spoke, "What about you Kristoff? What girls have you been with all these years?"

"Mostly ones that end up dumping me, but then again, I was never that good at being social."

"And yet you became best buddies with me," Anna remarked.

 

_79_

"I'm very tempted to feed you to my mutant tarantula," Dr Elsa gloated to the young girl, "She hasn't been fed in weeks and you know how temperamental arachnids get when they are hungry."

"Well you don't know how temperamental I'm gonna get unless you let me out of this damn cage," the girl growled.

"Now, Now, my dear, I'm not going to feed you to my pet," Elsa cooed, "in fact, you are here for a very important purpose."

"And what might that be?" The girl wondered, in a sarcastic manner.

Elsa smirked, "You are going to be the mother of my children."

"What?!" The girl exclaimed, "You're insane!"

"No, I'm just someone who see's the world in a better way, unlike you," Elsa replied, storming out of the room.

The girl looked down and sighed, wondering if she would ever escape.

 

_80_

"Cookies need to cool. Stop eating them off the tray," Elsa instructed Anna.

"But they taste so good!" Anna complained through a mouthful of cookies.

"It won't taste good if you burn your tongue off," Elsa remarked, "It will be very painful."

"I can live with that," Anna chirped.

Elsa sighed, knowing she could never win with Anna, "Alright, I'll put the next batch in then."


	10. 81-90

_81_

Elsa looked at Anna with a seductive glare across the ballroom. She knew that she was dancing with Kristoff and that got her attention.

Anna winked at Elsa, secretly telling the queen that she belonged to her.

The wink made Elsa go red and she hid her face behind her gloves.

A playful giggle off Anna caught Kristoff's eye, "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing sweetie," Anna replied, "Just letting Elsa know that I love her."

 

_82_

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Anna wondered as Elsa threw the dead corpse off the boat.

"The military," Elsa replied, "Too bad i didn't stay in long enough to actually kill someone."

"Why's that?"

"I was kicked out for being gay," Elsa explained.

"Oh..." Anna looked down, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, sugar," Elsa stated, "Now come on, we've gotta get out of here before any more of those goons come after us."

 

_83_

"You're just going to turn your back on everyone, again!" Anna argued.

"You saw me down there, Anna!" Elsa scowled, "If you hadn't stopped me, I would have goddamn murdered those soldiers!"

"They were trying to kill the citizens of our kingdom, Elsa. You did what you had to do."

Elsa sighed. "Anna please, Go back home."

"No, I've helped you be comfortable with your powers once, I can do it again."

"You don't understand, Anna!" Elsa cried, "I'm a monster!"

"You're no monster! You're my sister and I love you!"

Elsa began to walk up the stairs of the ice palace, "If you truly do love me, then you should leave me, alone."

"Elsa!"

"Go." Elsa simply spoke, "Please."

Anna sighed, "I'm sorry."

Elsa looked at Anna as she walked out of the ice palace, leaving her alone.

 

_84_

"This can't be real." Elsa looked on at what was now Arendelle. The small coastal town had grown into a vast industrial metropolis, expanding far out into the sea.

"Oh but this is real," Hans gloated. "and it's all thanks to you."

Elsa looked at him, "What did you do, Hans?!"

"I sent a message to myself in the past using some magic I acquired," Hans began, "In this new timeline, I courted you at your coronation instead of Anna and you let me rule Arendelle in your stead."

"I would never do that!" Elsa argued.

"Of course you wouldn't which is why I had you killed," Hans said, "but sadly that doesn't seem to have worked."

"Where's Anna!"

"Dead probably, haven't heard from her in 30 years."

"30 years." Elsa looked down, "I will find her and together we will stop you."

"Good luck getting out of this palace, we're 8 stories high, you'd never survive the fall from this height."

"Well good luck catching me." Elsa snarled.

She ran over to the edge of the balcony, leaping off it and creating an ice dragon to fly her to safety.

Hans smirked, "Run as fast as you can, Elsa. I will still catch you and you will die."

 

_85_

"Are you sure it's alright? Being seen with me?" Anna wondered.

Elsa smiled. "I'm sure Anna. Even though you're a socialite and I'm an ordinary girl, I doubt that it would cause any problems."

Anna sighed. "But you know how journalists are. If we're caught doing anything together, the media will have a feeding frenzy."

Elsa gave Anna a kiss. "Then let's not give them something to feed on."

 

_86_

"If you really feel you have a condition, you should let me take you to a doctor." Anna stated as she tried to bandage up the woman's wounds.

"No doctors." The woman replied in a stern voice, "I can't be seen in a hospital."

"You're bleeding out for crying out loud!" Anna cried.

The blonde woman suddenly began to cough, throwing up a green ooze out of her mouth.

Anna looked at the woman in horror, "What are you?"

The woman looked at Anna, the ooze dripping from her mouth, her blue eyes glowing an eerie emerald colour.

 

_87_

"You're pretty weak for a ghost," Anna commented at the pale white figure that hovered above her.

"I died a very painful death." The ghost said, "Please I don't want to fight you."

Anna held out her medallion, preparing to open it to suck the spirit inside, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just suck you into purgatory."

"I can help you find the other ghosts, the one's that would do harm to the mortal world." The ghost offered.

"I don't need a partner, especially one that's half dead." Anna remarked.

"I just want to be mortal. I hate being a ghost!"

Anna gave the spectre a skeptical look, "You want to be mortal?"

"Yes." The ghost said, "Please. I want to be human again."

Anna sighed, putting her medallion away, "Alright, but as soon as your human, I want nothing to do with you."

The ghost nodded happily, "Thank you, Kind stranger."

"It's Anna." Anna stated. "That's my name, so call me that."

"Then call me Elsa." The ghost said, "That's my name."

 

_88_

"They don't give a damn about people suffering!" Elsa shouted, slamming her fist on the desk, "Those council bastards only care about themselves and the cash in their fat wallets!"

"But you're the queen!" Anna argued, "You're in charge of them."

"That may be so, Anna." Elsa stated, "But I am also a woman and monarch or not, I am inferior to them."

Anna looked at Elsa, an idea in her head, "Then maybe it's time the Queen became a King."

 

_89_

"Hey Elsa!" Anna called over to her girlfriend, "Wanna watch me surf those waves?"

Elsa looked up from reading her magazine and smiled, "sure."

Elsa watched as Anna swam out on her surfboard and began to ride a big wave out at sea.

She knew she was meant to be watching Anna's performance on the board, but she became distracted by how beautiful Anna was in her swimsuit, how her strawberry blonde flowed in the wind, how the swimsuit hugged her slender body.

After surfing for a bit, Anna came back to the beach to find Elsa with her head in the sand, her skin bright red.

"Elsa you okay?" Anna wondered.

Elsa didn't reply and kept blushing furiously.

 

_90_

"Happy new year!" Anna cheered and she and her wife Elsa tapped their glasses full of champagne

Elsa smiled and gave Anna a kiss on the lips, "I love you baby."

"I love you too," Anna replied, kissing back.

"Got any resolutions for this year?" Elsa wondered.

"Give up chocolate," Anna stated, "I'm getting quite chubby from all the chocolates you feed me."

"That's a bit extreme," Elsa commented.

"Well, I like to be extreme." Anna explained.

xXx

 

The next morning, Elsa found Anna in the kitchen, a large box of chocolates on her lap.

"So much for the resolution," Elsa remarked.

"There's always next year," Anna replied.

Elsa sighed and began to eat the chocolates with her.


	11. 91-100

_Note: Drabbles 94 and 95 are set in the same universe. Also, major trigger and gore warning for Drabble 97_

 

_91_

"You _look_ like a walking corpse… And ya smell like one, too." Anna commented.

Elsa chuckled slightly and sat by her sister, "well I have been fighting in an arena for the past few week. I'm bound to stink of some bastard's guts."

"Have you been able to find a way to get us out of here?" Anna wondered, "I hate being the Emperor's pet slave."

"If I win the tournament, I think I'll have won my own freedom," Elsa explained.

"But what about me?" Tears began to form in Anna's eyes.

"I'll get back to Arendelle, get Kristoff and some of our soldiers and I'll come back to rescue you," Elsa told her, "I wont abandon you Anna."

Anna sighed, "Do you think Kristoff is looking for us?"

"I hope he is," Elsa stated, "Why do you ask?"

Anna looked down and closed her eyes, "Not long before me and you were taken, me and him... we had a fight."

"A verbal one?"

"Yeah. He told me he was offered some ice master job in Corona and offered to take me with him. But I didn't want to leave you."

"So that's why you went with me on the carriage to Anderbad," Elsa realised.

Anna nodded, "I guess it was a pretty bad idea anyway."

"Arguements happen in relationships, Anna," Elsa explained, "Kristoff probably feels just as bad as you do"

"I guess so." Anna accepted.

Elsa got up off the floor, "I have to go, Logan says I need a lot of rest for tomorrow's match."

"Okay, good luck Elsa," Anna told her, "I love you."

"I love you too, little sister," Elsa replied.

 

_92_

"Look who's still a pirate." Elsa remarked, "Father would have been so proud of you."

"I'm a pirate because it's the only way anyone can be free in this world," Anna responded to her sister.

"Free? how is raiding innocent people and butchering women and children free?" Elsa rasped.

"My crew don't do that sort of thing," Anna told her, "I'm a good pirate."

"Your a stubborn one, that's for sure," Elsa stated.

Anna sighed, "Elsa, I wanted to take you with me all those years ago, to try and help you see the light."

"You tried to kill our father and tie me up in a sack."

Anna sighed, "This conversation is over."

The young captain walked out of the hold, giving her older sister one last fleeting look that said "I'm sorry."

Elsa didn't even look back, just stared at the wooden floorboards.

 

_93_

"We've known each other for a long time. We just couldn't help ourselves. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Anna explained.

"Anna, I know that you and Elsa have feelings for each other, but kissing in public was a bad idea." Kristoff tried to tell her.

"No one saw us," Anna put in.

"But what if someone does see you? you know how people reacted when Elsa's powers were found out."

Anna sighed, "The people accepted Elsa's powers, you can blame the duke of weaseltown for thinking Elsa was some ice witch."

"And how do you know that? you don't know everyone in the kingdom." Kristoff reminded her.

"I don't care!" Anna shouted. There was silence for a few minutes before Anna spoke again, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, feisty pants," Kristoff accepted, "I'm just worried about you."

Anna looked at him and gave her friend a hug, "Don't worry about me, I can take pretty good care of myself."

"I know, I know," Kristoff replied.

 

_94_

"First we fight, then we drink! Good luck!" Elsa cheered to her squad in the barracks.

Her team cheered her on back, thrusting their rifles in the air.

As the team began to prepare to depart, Elsa was approached by her second in command, Lieutenant Hans Westerguard.

"You seem pretty confident, Commander," Hans commented, "Are you hoping that the mission goes well?"

"Hans, this unit needs a victory against the militia," Elsa remarked, "The morale is so low around here, only the beer is what's keeping them from tearing each other apart."

"Well the beer is never in short supply on this base," Hans stated, "care to join me for a drink in the officers mess?"

"Why not," Elsa said.

xXx

 

"So that's why they call him Genie!" Hans laughed as he sipped his drink.

"Cause of his magic touch!" Elsa laughed with him.

The two of them were alone at the bar in the officers mess, a beer each between them.

As they drank the beer, Elsa was looking a photograph in her hand of a young woman with strawberry blonde hair.

"Friend of yours?" Hans wondered.

"Girlfriend actually," Elsa replied, "I'll be glad when this damned war is over. When it is I'll be able to go home and see her again."

"How long has it been?"

"Five years, Seven maybe? I dunno, I lost count of how many years its been."

"I'm sure she's still thinking of you, whatever her name is."

"Annabelle," Elsa spoke, "Annabelle Andersen."

"Cute name."

"She's cuter than she looks." Elsa stated.

Hans held up his drink, "To Annabelle then."

Elsa tapped her drink with him, "To Annabelle."

 

_95_

"Sounds like it hasn't been easy for you." Elsa remarked.

"You took too long coming back." Anna said, sliding her pistol into it's holster, "So without you, nothing ever felt easy."

"I'm sorry." Elsa apologised, "I didn't know the war would drag on like this."

"Well you should have done something about it." Anna argued.

"Annabelle, listen to me!" Elsa pleaded, "I didn't know life would be so hard on your back home."

Anna glared at Elsa, "Don't you fucking dare call me that again!"

"It's your name!" Elsa cried.

"Not anymore! Annabelle Andersen was a weak little bitch who had a loving girlfriend to take care of her." Anna growled, "She died because that loving girlfriend left her behind."

Elsa sighed, "And because of that you joined the militia?!"

"At least they understood how I felt." Anna stated, "the federation didn't do anything for the colonies like ours, Elsa."

Elsa looked down, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Tears formed in Anna's eyes, "I waited nine years for you. Nine fucking years, Elsa!"

Elsa didn't know what to say, "Anna, if you had told me all about this, I would have come back sooner."

"How could I! You know the rules against contacting active service members!" Anna growled, "I'd have been thrown in jail!"

"And what difference does that make, you ended up joining a bunch of terrorists!"

"We're not terrorists, Elsa!" Anna remarked, "we're freedom fighters."

 

_96_

"If this traffic doesn't clear up in the next ten seconds, I will literally scream out this window." Anna spoke in a stern tone.

"Anna we live in Arendelle city, this is pretty much the capital of congestion." Elsa, her sister stated.

Anna banged her head on the steering wheel, "We're gonna be so fucked. Bjorgman is gonna rip our lungs out."

"Kristoff isn't like that," Elsa calmed her, "That's just your anxiety talking."

Anna groaned, "Can you put some nice music on the radio?"

"Sure." Elsa took out a CD and slid it into the CD player in the car. Soon happy and soothing tunes began to fill the interior.

"Thank you!" Anna sighed happily.

Elsa kissed her on the cheek, "You're most welcome." _  
_

 

_97_

Elsa licked the blade of her knife, feeling the cold metallic taste on her tongue.

"You should have been more careful who you married my dear," She jested to her victim, "Mr Westerguard was a very nasty man."

The victim was tied to a chair, a ball gag in her mouth, a veil over her face and her strawberry blonde hair in a mess.

Elsa held the knife to her victim's face, grinning, "Come now Anna, I wanna cut my wedding cake."

Anna screamed as Elsa reached back and used the knife to cut off her ear.

Elsa then picked up the severed ear, dripping with blood. She held it in her hand for a few seconds before shoving it into her mouth, devouring it and swallowing it whole.

"Mmmmm, Delicious" Elsa sighed with content, licking the blood from her lips, "Now I hope the rest of you tastes just as good."

Anna moaned in fear as Elsa got a larger knife and held it above her head, a look of insanity on her face.

 

xXx

Hans Westerguard sat in his home, worried sick. It had been days since his wife Anna had been kidnapped from their wedding and still the police had not found her.

Just then he heard his doorbell ring.

He rushed to the door and opened it, hoping to find a policeman there to give him the good news that his wife had been found, only to find a large cardboard box with a note on it.

He picked up and looked at the note, which had been written in blood.

 

_Dear Hansy_

_Just to let you know, I took good care of your wife and that she'll be returned to you soon._

_Love Elsa_

_**PS:** I got you a little present, open the box and you'll see it._

 

Hans nervously opened the box to find something that made him throw up inside.

"Oh god..."

 

_98_

"Oooh that's a nice one!" Anna said, pointing to a blue diamond ring.

Elsa looked at the ring and shook her head, "Too expensive."

Elsa and Anna had been engaged for a few months and were out shopping for wedding rings.

"How about that one?" Anna suggested, pointing to another ring.

Elsa smiled, "That one will do for you."

"What about your ring?" Anna wondered.

Elsa kissed her fiancee, "I've already got one." She held out a silver band with a blue jewel encrusted in it. "This ring has been in my family for over a hundred years."

Anna blushed and covered her face, "It's beautiful!"

Elsa slid the ring on Anna's finger, "and with this ring, I promise to love and protect you, cherish you and devote myself to you."

Anna hugged Elsa, crying tears of joy.

 

_99_

"Can I open my eyes yet Elsa?" Anna wondered as she was led by her big sister up to their bedroom.

"Not yet, Anna," Elsa replied, covering Anna's eyes with her hands.

They soon arrived in their room and Elsa smiled, "You can open your eyes now, little sister."

Anna opened her eyes and her face beamed.

Standing in front of her was a large fortress made of pillows and blankets, stretching up to as high as the ceiling.

"Pillow fort!" Anna cheered as she rushed into the structure.

Elsa giggled and followed her baby sister inside.

The two of them realised that the fortress was much larger on the inside.

"It's like a princesses castle!" Anna cried, running around happily.

Elsa merely smiled, knowing that her baby sister was happy in the little place she had made for them.

 

_100_

A bright light filled Anna's eyes as she felt her heart thaw. The last thing she could remember was blocking Hans's sword from killing her sister.

Now she saw Elsa down by her legs.

Her sister looked up at her, her blue eyes beaming, "Anna?"

Anna pulled Elsa into a warm and loving hug, holding her close.

Elsa pulled back and looked at her sister, "How did you survive?"

"You saved me Elsa," Anna told her, "I love you."

Elsa pulled Anna back into a hug, holding her, "I can't believe your safe with me again."

"Me too, Elsa," Anna replied, "Now let us enjoy the moment."

Elsa smiled, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, "I feel so happy."

"I know," Anna said, " I love you"

"I love you too," Elsa responded, kissing Anna on the lips.

xXx

 

**Author's note:** Happy 100 drabbles! Thank you everyone who reads these. I appreciate it greatly :D

Here's to another 100 drabbles


	12. 101-110

_101_

"Elsa!" Anna whined as she knocked on her sisters door.

Elsa opened the door, her icy pyjamas creased and her eyes with dark circles underneath. "What's wrong Anna?"

"I can't sleep." She sighed. "I've tried everything, from counting sheep, to imagining you fucking me ten times over. Nothing seems to work."

Elsa gave her sister a hug. "It's okay, do you wanna sleep with me?"

Anna smiled. "I guess so."

Elsa led her sister to her bed and they lay next to each other, Anna's body relaxing on the soft mattress.

Elsa cooed like a baby and wrapped her Arms around Anna like a spoon.

Anna blushed softly, "Elsa?"

"Shh, baby sister." Elsa told her, "You just relax now and I'll take care of you."

Elsa then planted a soft cold kiss on Anna's neck and she feel asleep instantly.

The snow queen then snuggled her sister, keeping her warm in her bed.

 

_102_

The White Snowflake had never been this quiet on a Saturday night. It was the most popular strip club in all of London, drawing in lots of customers every night.

It's owner, a noblewoman named Elsa Frost, noticed this.

"Belle?" She asked one of her girls. "Why is business so slow tonight?"

"I'm not sure, Madam," the brunette girl replied. "But I heard that Rapunzel and Barbra were going off to some other place tonight."

"Some other place?" Elsa wondered. "They are my employees, they should no better than to leave their posts."

"Well, Madam," Belle began. "They had found a better job deal, at another club."

"Another club?"

"Yes, Madam," Belle stated. "They said it was called The Arendelle Inn."

Elsa smirked. "Belle, take charge for the evening, I'm going to check out this Arendelle Inn."

Elsa made her way out of the building and headed down the street. Before long she saw the Arendelle Inn, the building clearly not as large as hers, but still drawing a big enough crowd.

She headed inside to see a large party going on. The strippers were dancing in front of everyone, Dancers leading men into back rooms, this was a party only Elsa could have dreamed of having at her place.

"Excuse me, love," One of the waitress requested, wanting Elsa to move out of the way.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elsa apologised. "Do you know where the management office is?"

"You wish to speak to Miss Arendelle?" The waitress assumed.

Elsa smiled seductively. "Is she the one in charge?"

The waitress nodded.

"Then please, show me the way," Elsa said.

The waitress led Elsa up a small flight of stairs to outside an office door. "Should I let the mistress know that you are here?"

"No thank you, you may leave now my dear." Elsa told her, tipping her five-pence.

The waitress soon left and Elsa knocked on the door.

"Come in," A young voice familiar to Elsa responded.

Elsa then entered the office to find a young woman of the same class as her sitting at a desk. She had strawberry blonde hair in a bun and light blue eyes.

"Hello, Anna," Elsa greeted her.

Anna looked up. "Well, well, what have we here?"

"I could say the same of you," Elsa admitted. "To think, my own adopted sister was trying to outdo me in the family business."

"I would have thought it would have been healthy for you for to have some competition," Anna remarked.

Elsa smirked. "I'll admit, i was impressed by your enticing of my staff to come work for you."

"You pay too low a wage for them," Anna stated. "They were bloody begging for me to give them a raise when I paid them at your rate."

"That's because I run a orderly establishment," Elsa told her. "While your place is a practical, common folk, riot."

"Order is not always the way to solve a problem," Anna replied. "Sometimes in order to cleanse the forest, you need to start a forest fire."

Elsa smiled. "I taught you well, Anna."

"I know you did, that's why I've been expecting you." Anna got out of her seat and walked over to Elsa. "Now that we are alone, perhaps we can spend some time together."

"As rivals, or as sisters."

Anna smirked. "Whatever you would prefer."

The two of them leaned close to each other, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Elsa put her hands on Anna's back, holding her close. It had been a long time since she had been this intimate with her, and she wanted to make the most of it.

Elsa began to kiss Anna's neck softly, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Elsa, please..." Anna said. "Fuck me."

Elsa did as she said and slid her fingers up her skirt, sliding them into her panties and beginning so slide her fingers inside of her.

"Ohhhh..." Anna cried. "Yes, Elsa!"

Elsa kept kissing Anna to keep her quiet and continued the pleasure with her fingers.

It was only a few moments later that Anna cried out in ecstasy joy.

Elsa licked the juice from her fingers. "You never could keep your juice in you for long."

"I thought you liked it when I came quick," Anna panted.

Elsa smiled. "Anna, I would like to propose that our business be joined, so we can share our profits and our girls more equally."

Anna grinned. "That sounds good to me, but how shall we seal this little contract."

Elsa smirked and kissed Anna's lips. "Marriage sounds good to me."

 

_103_

Anna leaned back in her beach chair, the sun shining on her freckled skin. She wore a green bikini that showed off her curves, and her strawberry blonde hair hung free of its twin braids.

Her girlfriend Elsa joined her on the beach chair next to her, her soft pale skin shining in the light and her platinum blonde hair still in it's braid.

"This is the life, eh, Els?"

"You bet," Elsa said, sipping her glass of orange juice. "Shame I can't get a tan here."

"Honestly, you look better pale."

Elsa giggled. "And you'd look better with some sun cream on, get over here."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Elsa got up and rolled her girlfriend over, squirting the creamy liquid all over her back and rubbing it in.

Anna smiled, feeling Elsa's soft hands on her back.

Elsa then gently kissed Anna's cheek when she had finished. "there, now you won't get burned."

"What about you?" Anna inquired.

"I don't get sunburn," Elsa told her. "Just like I don't get colds."

"If you say so." Anna responed.

Elsa then lay back in her armchair and began to read her magazine.

 

_104_

Elsa and Anna walked through the streets of Arendelle, heading back to the castle from a shopping trip.

"Do we really need all this food?" Anna wondered, carrying a very heavy shopping bag. "I get this Austrian duke loves his meals and all, but my arms are killing me!"

"We have to make a good impression, Anna," Elsa reminded her.

"I know, I know." Anna groaned. "I'm just glad I'm not gonna be the one wearing those stupid shoes."

"I kinda like them."

"They look like mittens." Anna argued. "I mean I like mittens, but I only  
wear mine when it's cold."

"Just relax, Anna."

Anna sighed. "I know, I'm just overreacting, like usual."

"It's okay. It happens to everyone."

A group of thugs came out of a nearby alley. "Pardon me, ladies. Spare some cash?"

"Umm, no." Anna responded. "Besides we're royalty, we don't exactly carry cash on us."

"Royalty, eh?" He nodded at his friends. "Get 'em!"

Anna dropped her bag of goods and drew her sword. "Stay back, Elsa!"

Elsa hung back, a nervous expression on her face.

Anna held out her sword made from a fusion of steel and Elsa's ice. "I'm warning you punks, I'm Elsa's knight, Princess Dame Anna, and if you lay a hair on our heads, I'll cut yours off."

The thugs stepped back. "Whoa. We, uh, we didn't know it was you."

"That's right, now back away slowly," Anna goaded them.

The leader scowled, rushing Anna.

Anna moved to one side and held out her leg to trip the leader up.

He fell to the ground, but got up and tried to grab Anna.

Anna pushed him back to the floor and held the sword to his neck. "Ah ah ahh, Naughty naughty."

The thug growled at Anna.

"Now, if you don't mind." Anna remarked. "My sister needs to get home, she's had a very long day."

The thug ran off with his friends.

Anna then sheathed her sword. "I sure showed them." She smirked.

Elsa kissed her sister's cheek. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem, your majesty," Anna replied in a playful manner. She then saw the bag of shopping, the food having gone all over the floor. "Aw man!"

"Don't worry about it, Anna," Elsa told her. "We can easily replace them."

Anna smiled. "I guess so. Come on, Elsa, let's go home."

 

_105_

"I am still so weak when it comes to you" Elsa panted as she looked up at her lover.

Anna smiled. "That's okay, sis."

"How did you do that thing with your legs?" Elsa wondered. "It felt so heavenly."

"Trade secret." She winked.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's neck. "And where did you happen to learn that trade secret?"

"Practice."

"Oh?" Elsa gave Anna a seductive look, "with whom?"

"With Punzie."

Elsa smirked. "Our cousin is married, Anna."

"I'd hate for Eugene to discover you and her fucking."

"So? Would you rather I practice with you?"

"I've got nothing better to do," Elsa winked.

Anna grinned, kissing Elsa's lips.

 

_106_

"I don't think we've met yet." Anna curtseyed to the young woman. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

The black-haired girl smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Melody."

"You're from the southern Isles are you not?" Anna wondered. "Your mother is Queen Ariel?"

"Well, we're from a kingdom near the Southern Isles."

"I see." Anna looked at her. The young woman was around the same age as her, with very firm hips.

Anna then smirked. "Care to dance?"

"I'm not a very good dancer." Melody confessed.

"Neither am I, so in this case, I'll skip the dancing and move on to the fun part." Anna leaned in and kissed her lips.

Melody blushed. "N-nobody's ever kissed me before."

Anna grinned, "then I'd better enjoy you quickly, I'd hate for someone else  
to take you from me." Anna kissed the young girl again, grabbing her cheeks.

This time, Melody kissed back.

Anna then looked at Melody and smirked, "Come, my new love, I'll introduce you to my sister."

 

_107_

Elsa looked at the young girl with a sense of compassion. "It's okay, they can't hurt you now."

Sabrina looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "How do you know?"

Elsa leaned down and touched the girl's hand, "Because I won't let them. I've seen what people can do to people with powers like ours. I won't let what happened to me happen to you."

"It already happened. I'm a monster."

"No, you're not." Elsa sat next to her. "I used to think I was a monster, but in the end, the only monsters were the ones who made me think I was."

"You can control your powers. I can't. Not when I'm like that."

Elsa held her hand. "Then, my dear. It's time you got some lessons from a master."

 

_108_

Anna looked at her sister with a look of despair, "Do you have to go?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "This is a very important journey. If we're going to establish relations with Whiterun, I have to go there in person."

Anna sighed. "I'll miss you, Elsa."

She patted her sister's cheek. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I know, but what if I lose you like we lost Mama and Papa?"

"You won't. I promise you, I'll come back."

Anna hugged her sister tight. "I love you Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna."

Anna watched as Elsa left in her carriage bound for Whiterun, hoping that her journey would be a safe one.

 

_109_

Elsa stood firm as she looked at her sister. "Anna, will you please listen to me?! This whole thing is going to go to hell if you don't get this under control!"

"It's not my fault, Elsa! I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be given these fire powers!"

Elsa facepalmed. "Well, try not to use them. The last thing we need is for the entire palace to burnt down during the trade meeting."

"I won't use them. I promise."

Elsa then took out a pair of red gloves from a cabinet. "Here put these on."

She sighed and did as her sister asked.

"I know this seems like stupid thing, but it will help deal with your powers, at least until you control them."

"I know."

Elsa hugged her. "We'll get through this, Anna. I promise."

Anna nodded. "I know we will."

 

_110_

Elsa held the red skinned girl by the arms and dragged her into the security office. "Constable Bjorgman? Can you open up a holding cell for me? I caught this Vunian spraying holo-graffiti in the shuttle bay."

"Right away," her colleague replied.

Elsa took the young girl to the holding cell and pushed her inside.b"You'll stay there till the magistrate decides a sentence for you."

She scowled. "Whatever. I don't care."

Elsa folded her arms. "Why were you spraying anyway?"

"To mark my territory, why else?"

Elsa sighed. "Kid, you're not on Vuna anymore. This is a space station."

The girl rolled her eyes.

If you don't wanna listen to reason, fine. I'm just trying to understand you."

"What's there to understand? I'm trying to mark my territory so that I have someplace I can actually call my own."

Elsa looked at the girl. "What's your name kid?"

"Anna."

"That's not a normal Vunian name."

"My mom was from Iblis III."

"So you're only half Vunian." Elsa surmised. "Where's your family?"

"Dead, probably."

"How did you get here?"

"Stowed away on a cruiser."

Elsa folded her arms. "I see."

"Maybe I can help you in some way, get you some quarters here on the station. You could spray all you want in there."

She looked up, the mask of sarcastic indifference beginning to slip. "You'd do that?"

"Once you've served your sentence, sure. I may be a security officer, but I don't mind making the lives of those that live on this station a bit better."

Anna smiled. "I'd really appreciate that. Thanks."

Elsa smiled and left her in peace.


	13. 111-120

_Note: Drabbles 119 and 120 are set in the same universe_

xXx

 

_111_

Anna Baker pulled her Mercedes into a small gas station/restaurant just off of Highway 31. She was heading down to Georgia to try and escape from the dark times of her life. Anna got out of the car as the attendant filled it up for her and headed into the restaurant. She had been on the road for two days now and it had been a long time since she ate.

As she walked in and sat down, she saw a rather cute young blonde in jeans and a T-shirt standing beside the counter.

The blonde looked over and, upon noticing Anna, walked over. "Howdy. Welcome to Oaken's. My name's Elsa, and I'll be taking care of you. What can I get you to drink?"

"Coffee, I've been staying up all night driving."

Elsa took out her notepad and wrote down Anna's order. "You ain't from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm from new York."

"Well, what brings you down South?"

Anna sighed. "I'd rather not talk about many bad memories for me."

"I hear you. You want cream or sugar in your coffee?"

"I don't care really."

Anna groaned as Elsa poured her the drink.

You know what you want to eat?" Elsa asked her.

"A donut, maybe."

"You sure that's all you want?"

Anna nodded.

As Elsa got her the donut, Anna looked over her shoulder to see a large jeep arriving in the car park and men with military gear getting out. "Oh fuck me." She swore under her breath

Elsa looked at her, confused. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing." Anna brushed it off. She hoped the men would not notice her car.

"Tell me about yourself, Elsa." Anna said, trying to distract herself.

She shrugged. "There's not much to tell, really. My family's run this place for  
years. We live upstairs, as a matter of fact."

"Must get pretty lonely around here."

"Nah, not really. I got my parents, and my older brother. All in all, not too bad."

Suddenly one of the military men walked into the diner. he had a very large jaw and his blonde hair seemed unkempt

Elsa walked up to him. "Howdy; welcome to Oaken's. Can I get y'all a table?"

"We're actually looking for someone," he said. He took out a picture of Anna and handed it to Elsa. "You recognize her?"

Anna pulled up her hood and hid

She looked at the picture, shaking her head. "Can't say I do. Sorry."

Anna sighed. "Thank god." She said out loud.

The man frowned. "She's not here, boys. Let's roll."

Anna pulled down her hood. "Phew that was close!"

As they pulled away, Elsa sat down across from Anna. "Who were those guys?"

"Guardian security team. Mercenaries who work for the highest bidder."

"And they're after you because…?"

Anna looked at her. "I suppose I should tell you. You see, my name is Anna baker, I'm the daughter of Malcolm baker. You know, the big hotel tycoon? Well anyway, dear old dad wanted me to marry some bastard named Hans Westerguard. Problem was, I was gay. I was in love with a girl at the time. But he didn't approve of his kid being part of the liberal gay agenda. So he had those security guys take her and forced me to go through with marrying Hans. Thankfully I got out before the wedding, but their still following me now. I don't wanna go back. So yeah, that's my sorry story."

"What's your dad's problem? Why can't he just understand that you are who you are? My folks are two steps up from full redneck, and even they support gay rights. They don't approve, but they understand that it's just how some people are."

"He's a businessman. Us normal people are like cockroaches to him." Anna remarked. "He can keep us like pets or squish us under his boot."

"I hate guys like that. Sucks we got one as the president." She smiled wryly.

Anna looked out of the window to see that her car was gone. "What the hell?! Who took my car?!"

"Might've been those army boys."

Anna groaned "Now how am I gonna get out of this mess."

"You can stay here with us if you want."

"In this diner?! "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Sure. Like I said, we live upstairs. We're only about half a mile from town."

Anna sighed. "Alright, I guess I've got no choice then."

Elsa smiled. This was going to be a fun time for the two of them, and she knew it.

 

_112_

A shadowy figure snuck into the building, staying close to the walls so as not to be seen. Her footfalls were light; even the most sensitive ear would have to strain in order to hear them. She entered the room where her target was: a young woman with platinum blonde hair. She reached for the sai on her belt, drawing it and holding it so that the three blades stuck out from between her fingers.

The woman sat down on her mat and bowed before taking out her book and beginning to read. She appeared to be unaware that the figure was stalking her.

The figure moved behind her, raising her sai to stab the woman in the back.

Suddenly the woman turned around and held out her hand, an icy wall firing up from the ground and pressing the figure against the ceiling

The figure gasped loudly as the wall rose up.

"You were too slow again, Anna." The woman said.

From the ceiling, She heard a muffled "Aw, COME ON MASTER ELSA!"

Elsa released her student from the ice pillar and let her drop to the ground.

Anna took off her mask, sighing. "I thought we were supposed to be slow, Sensei. Ninjutsu is about being invisible, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but you must find a balance between slow and fast. Too slow means the enemy could strike you. Too fast means you could not strike the enemy as hard."

Anna sighed. "How did you even know I was there?"

"I felt your cold breath as you entered my chamber."

"How?! I was like ten feet behind you!"

Elsa smirked. "That is a secret only a master knows, Anna. Now come, we have much more pressing matters to attend to."

Anna groaned. "Hai Sensei."

 

_113_

Elsa stood at the window of the penthouse, looking down over the city. Her thoughts dwelled on Anna, wondering where she was and if she was safe.

"Something the matter Elsa?" Hans wondered as he walked into the room.

"No, Nothing," Elsa lied.

Hans stood by her and looked out of the window as well. "Look at this city Elsa. One thousand years ago, the humans feared us. Now we are gods over them in this tower of iron and steel."

"Not all would fear us," Elsa remarked.

"True, but that is because they see us as human."

"I know that humans would accept us in our true form."

"And how would…. Oh!" Hans smirked. "You're in love with one aren't you."

"W-what?!" Elsa stammered.

"Come on! It's obvious."

Elsa sighed. "Alright, I did meet a human girl. I saved her from some thugs a few days ago."

"And you spent time with her?"

"Yes, we spent a few days together."

Hans smirked. "I assume you'd wish to see this girl again?"

Elsa nodded.

Hans smiled. "Well, I have an idea of how I could let you two be together."

He took out a small red ring from his pocket.

Elsa seemed shocked. "You'd turn her into one of us!"

"Why not? Our clan needs to increase some way."

"Yes, but the process could kill her."

"So?"

Elsa scowled. "I can't believe you would treat someone so selfishly."

"And I didn't believe you of all people would sympathise with a human."

Elsa snarled and bared her sharp teeth at Hans. Her skin slowly turned blue and scaly

"Go ahead, attack me. You know the guards will come and shoot you."

Elsa sighed and returned to normal. "Very well. I will propose to her with the ring and she will become one of us."

Hans put his hand on her shoulder. "Good, you've done the right thing Elsa."

Elsa looked down. Deep inside, she knew this wasn't for the best, but if it meant keeping Anna safe, then she would do it.

 

_114_

Anna smiled as Elsa sat down in front of her. "Thanks for letting me paint you, sis."

"You're welcome Anna," Elsa replied. She was wearing her dress from her coronation, but she had recently put on weight so the dress felt really tight on her body.

"You still look exactly the same as you did on your coronation."

"I wanted to look more queenly for this," Elsa remarked. "My ice dress felt too casual."

"Well, I always think that dress did look great on you," Anna admitted.

Anna sat on the stool and began to paint Elsa on the canvas of the easel. She hummed a tune to herself as she worked.

Elsa felt a sudden itch on the back of her neck, but couldn't scratch it.

"Fuck this dress is tight," Elsa muttered.

"Don't move, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Elsa said through her teeth.

She wanted to move so badly, but if she did Anna would be disappointed and Anna was one person she didn't want to disappoint. She then twitched her arm.

"Hey I said don't move."

"Sorry," Elsa replied.

Anna sighed and kept painting.

"Keep it together, Elsa," She told herself.

Anna kept painting but soon Elsa moved again. "Elsa do you want me to paint you with a really long arm?"

Elsa shook her head. "I'm sorry, I hate being kept still."

Anna sighed. "It's okay.": Then she had a brainwave. "Elsa! I know something that will help you keep still!"

"What?"

Anna undid the back of her dress and stripped naked.

Elsa blushed furiously and stood perfectly still.

"There," Anna chirped. "Much better."

 

_115_

Elsa closed her eyes, "Are you ready Anna?"

Her sister nodded.

"Okay go!"

Anna ran off into the castle and Elsa began to count.

"1, 2, 3 ,4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Elsa opened her eyes and ran off after her sister, hoping to hunt her down.

Three hours later, Elsa had not found Anna and sighed.

"Okay, Anna, I give up."

Suddenly she felt a little tap on her shoulder. "Hey Elsa."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Where have you been?"

"Right behind you."

"Following me?"

Anna nodded.

Elsa smiled. "Trust you to play a dirty trick like that."

Anna giggled as Elsa kissed her on the lips.

 

_116_

"Elsa, you need some rest," Anna requested,

"No, I need to finish this proposal rejection," Elsa argued.

"Elsa, give it some rest, they can wait till tomorrow."

Elsa sighed and rubbed her weary eyes, it was 4 in the morning and she hadn't had any sleep.

"All right, I'll get some rest."

Anna smiled and led Elsa to bed, cuddling her like a teddy as she feel asleep in her arms.

 

_117_

"Ohh it should have a superhero on the front! Anna suggested.

"Anna, I'm not doing a superhero comic."

"C'mon it's fun!"

"Yeah, but everyone does superheros."

"Alright, do a different kind of comic then."

Elsa sighed. "What about a horror comic?"

"No, because you always go over the top with horror stuff."

"True," Elsa remarked.

"I know, why not do a love comic about two sisters who fell in love with one another over their passion for drawing?"

Elsa blushed. "Where did you come up with that idea?"

Anna smirked. "I think you know where."

Elsa smiled and kissed Anna. "You always know how to make me smile."

 

_118_

 

"Okay now pull yourself forward into the water," Elsa instructed.

Anna took off the armbands and jumped into the water.

Elsa waited for Anna to come back up and be sprinting forward in the water.

Anna did not come back up.

Elsa sighed. "Oh dammit Anna."

xXx

 

"Ugahhh!" Anna groaned as Elsa pushed the water out of her.

"It's your own fault for not floating, little sister," Elsa reprimanded her.

"Hey, I said I knew I could float. It just took me a while to float that's all."

Elsa sighed and kissed Anna. "We need to train you in a pool, rather than the beach."

"I agree."

 

_119_

How did I fall in love with Anna? To be honest I'm not sure how it happened.

After we had re-united, i thought we would be friends again, instead we became so much more.

After her birthday, she became really adoring of me, praising me. It's like i was a goddess to her rather than a big sister.

And then came the day she told me how she felt. She came up my study one day and told me she had left Kristoff for someone else. I asked her who and all she said was. "You, Elsa. I left him for you."

I was shocked. I had been taught such things were not normal, unnatural. For two women to develop feelings for each other, sisters even, was so wrong, and yet with Anna, it felt so right.

 

_120_

I'm in love with my sister.

I never thought i'd ever say those exact words in that exact order, but I am.

I'm in love with Elsa.

She is basically a goddamned goddess. With her snow white skin, that silky hair and that gorgeous dress.

God that dress is perfect. If she wasn't single, i'd swear to god that was her wedding dress and she'd wear it to proudly state she was taken.

I know I already have Kristoff, but to be honest I've felt a bit distant from him recently.

He's a nice guy, don't get me wrong, but Elsa is the one i want.

I just told him that I want us to be friends and now that he's okay with that, I have to go tell Elsa how I feel.

Because now is the right time.

Because I don't know if I'll ever get another chance.

I enter Elsa's study and get her attention. She looks at me with those blue eyes of hers. God those things are like diamonds.

She asks me why I'm here.

I say it. "I love you Elsa."


	14. 121- 138

_121_

I had never been so free in all of my twenty-one years. I was free to do as I please, in this palace of mine. I created it on the night I ran away from my coronation. I remember singing and spinning and being happy for the first time in forever, but once the magic was gone, that was when it hit me.

I had abandoned Anna, my sister, the woman I loved, the woman I swore to protect all these years.

Woman.

She's still a little girl to me.

Even when she's all grown up, Anna hadn't changed a bit.

I sit on my icy throne and think about Anna, about whether being here is right for me.

If I went back to Anna now, no doubt I would be seen as a witch, a freak, an inhuman monster.

I shed a slight tear thinking about it.

I'm sorry Anna. I'm sorry, but I can't come home. Not ever again.

At that moment I sense a presence nearing my home. It's small, but it's definitely of my magic.

I hear the doors of the palace open. Who has dared to come to my lair?

I rush to the balcony, my heart enraged, but then I feel at peace.

Because at the bottom of my crystal staircase is her, my sister.

Anna.

 

_122_

It was a cold evening in the city and Elsa and Anna were walking in a park, enjoying each other's company.

Elsa was very grateful for this as this had been the first time in months that they had some quiet time to one another.

Anna was always happy to spend time with Elsa, but she had never been this quiet and intimate with her.

As they sat on a park bench drinking their cups of coffee, Anna looked around and saw it had started snowing.

"Hey Elsa, it's snowing!" She called it out, but as she did so, she felt Elsa hold her hand.

Anna looked at her and blushed.

Elsa smiled. "Beautiful, isn't it."

At first, Anna thought Elsa meant the snowfall, but then realised, Elsa was referring to the moment they were sharing together right now.

It was more than beautiful, it was perfect.

Elsa loved Anna and for the first time in a long time, Anna felt loved as well.

 

123

Elsa was angry at Anna. She had jump scared her from behind for the last time. She pulled Anna out from behind the door and pinned her against the wall.

"Look, Anna, I know you're being playful and innocent, but I really, really don't like being scared okay?" Elsa said in a passive aggressive manner.

Anna sighed. "Alright, I get it but… Why aren't you looking me in the eye?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're staring at my lips."

Elsa's eyes widened. "W-what?!"

"Do you like wanna kiss me or something?"

"I uh…"

"You know what, never mind, I already know the answer."

Elsa didn't have time to react as Anna pressed her lips against Elsa's, kissing her softly.

 

_124_

Elsa was never the best at being in love. All her life she had been the one who never got the boy or girl, never took the time to figure out her emotions.

Now she was in a cafe with Anna, her best friend and her latest crush.

She and Anna had known each other since they were kids, and Elsa had grown quite attached to her.

But she knew Anna was taken and would probably never be interested in her.

"So, what do you want next?" Anna asked her.

"Just a sundae," Elsa responded, politely.

Anna looked in her pocket to see if she had some money. "Aw crud, I don't have any cash left."

At that moment, an idea rolled into Elsa's head. "No," Elsa thought. "That's a stupid idea. It would never work and I'd just be forcing Anna into my own fantasy."

But it was the only idea she had,

"What if one of us proposed in front of the other?" Elsa stated. "Cafe's usually give free stuff to couples who do that?"

"Like a fake proposal?" Anna suggested.

"Umm…." Elsa blushed.

Anna smiled and got out of her chair and onto one knee in front of Elsa. "Elsa, my sweet, my heart's desire, will you marry me?"

Elsa knew Anna was joking, but she had to make this look real. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Elsa jumped into Anna's arms and kissed her, but strangely Anna kissed back.

She immediately pulled away. "N-no, it shouldn't be that real."

Anna giggled. "Elsa, I'm being serious. I love you."

"B-but.."

"How did i know? I've known for a while, but you never made a move on me, so I guess I had to make one on you."

Elsa cried tears of joy. "Oh, Anna."

Anna hugged Elsa tightly as a waiter brought them free drinks.

 

_125_

Elsa and Anna were the best of friends. They would often hang out with a group of girls who shared the same interests.

But Anna secretly wanted more than that.

One afternoon, she was sitting on her doorstep with Elsa, watching the stars.

"Cindy asked if you wanted to join us for a group dinner on Friday night," Elsa stated.

"That would be nice," Anna responded.

"Something the matter?" Elsa wondered, sensing a hint of uncertainty in Anna's voice.

Anna sighed. "It's just I wish you and me could go out sometime."

"Anna we go out all the time."

"No.. I mean just us. You and me and none of the other girls."

"So like to the movies? Or to the club?"

"More like to a restaurant, with candles and soft piano music.

Elsa blushed. "Anna are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes," Anna said. "I wanna go out on a date with you."

"You mean…. Anna, after all this time? You were in love with me?"

Anna nodded. "I wanted to tell you before, but the other girls would always get in the way."

Elsa gave Anna a kiss. "Well from now on, nothing will get in our way, I promise."

 

_126_

It was a difficult time for Elsa. Her little sister had recently broke up from her relationship and they were struggling with money.

Elsa wanted to be there for Anna no matter what, but her work made things very difficult.

One afternoon, Elsa headed up to Anna's bedroom. She assumed she would have heard the blazing sound of music from Anna's stereo, but all she heard was silence.

"Anna?" Elsa called. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

Elsa walked into the room to find Anna lying on her bed. "Why aren't you listening to your music?"

"I can't, because every song will remind me of Kristoff," Anna responded.

Elsa sighed and sat next to her. "I'm sorry, Anna."

"For what? it's not your fault that Kristoff was a giant ass to me."

"I know, but I'm your big sister."

Anna groaned. "I don't think I'll ever find love again."

Elsa looked on at Anna. She was so lonely. She needed a warm hand to hold and a heart to be filled with love.

"Maybe, you won't have far to look," Elsa stated. She crawled onto the bed and looked into Anna's eyes. "I can be there for you… if you want."

Anna's face went from confusion to satisfaction. "Yes, I want this."

Elsa then leaned in and kissed Anna's lips.

 

_127_

Anna Arendelle walked into her apartment, having just come home from school. She lived with her sister Elsa, who cared for her.

Elsa smiled. "Hey, little sis. How was school?"

"It was okay," Anna replied. "I had that creepy boy Hans looking at me again."

"I never really liked him."

"So, how's the job hunting been going?" Anna asked.

"Not so great," Elsa responded.

"How come?"

Elsa looked sad. "I went for an interview today. I got all smart dressed and everything, but when I walked into the room something hit me and I just…"

"What?" Anna wondered.

"Anna," Elsa said, nervously. "Do you know what happened to our parents?"

"They abandoned us when we were younger right?" Anna assumed, having been told the story by Elsa.

Elsa shook her head. "No, they didn't abandon us. They loved us so much."

"So.. why are they gone?"

"They….." Elsa began to cry. "They died in car accident. You were just a baby, Anna."

"But you… why did you never tell me?"

"Because I never wanted to admit it!" Elsa argued. "To you, or to myself that they were gone. They loved us Anna!"

Anna looked at Elsa, shocked.

Elsa looked away and sighed. "I'm sorry, Anna. For not telling you."

Anna sat next to Elsa and put her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, you were only trying to protect me."

Elsa breathed shakily. "I know, but you're big now, and I guess I don't need to protect you anymore. I just need to look after myself."

Anna hugged Elsa. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I prefer to be alone for a bit," Elsa responded.

Anna nodded. "Okay, but if you need anything, Els…."

"I'll let you know."

Anna smiled and went to her room to unpack her bag, as Elsa dried her tears on a napkin.

 

_128_

Elsa and Anna were dormmates at university. Elsa was always the neat freak, cleaning up after Anna's messes. She would always takes care of her and gave her priority over anything was until one night, Elsa started feeling her arm ache.

Anna heard Elsa groaning from the next room. "You alright Elsa?"

"I'm not sure," Elsa responded. "My arm hurts."

Anna sat by Elsa. "It's probably just some ache from all those chores you've been doing," she assumed.

Anna then looked at Elsa's arm. "What the?"

Elsa then looked as well. There were some strange marks on her skin that appeared to move around like worms.

"Is that normal?" Anna wondered.

"I don't know," Elsa said, nervous.

"I'll take you to the nurse," Anna stated. "Maybe it's some kind of infection you got from your chemistry class."

Anna helped Elsa out of their dorm and into the courtyard. Elsa was getting a fever, and Anna felt she was on fire.

"I can't…" Elsa groaned.

"It's alright, we'll help you," Anna told her.

"No…" Elsa moaned. "NO!"

Elsa then pushed Anna away.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa then looked at Anna with glowing red eyes, her teeth now sharp like fangs.

"What… the fuck," Anna spoke in shock.

Before she could react Elsa jumped onto her, tearing at her with sharp claws.

The next morning, college security found Anna's mangled body on the ground, next to a suspicious amount of wolf fur.

 

_129_

Elsa sighed and relaxed as Anna brushed her hair. She was getting ready for a suitor meeting and wanted to look her best.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me, Anna," She said, gratefully.

"Hey, I just wanna make sure this date of yours goes okay," Anna replied.

Elsa smiled. "Do you think the countess will like me?"

"Sure, I mean, I like you," Anna said. "I'm your wife after all."

Elsa giggled. "I know that, but when I enter into these official marriages, I want to be with someone with my best interests at heart."

Anna then braided Elsa's hair. "Well, if this countess girl wants advice on you, I'll happily be there."

The Queen smiled again. "Thank you, Anna."

Anna kissed Elsa on the cheek. "Now come on, I wanna go meet my future sister-in-law."

 

_130_

Elsa always loved Anna's hair in it's braids. She remembered how they grew as Anna got older, growing like vines on a blossoming plant.

She always admired how sweet and cute they looked, how they symbolised her innocence and adorableness.

Every morning, Elsa would help Anna do her braids, making sure not a hair of them went out of line. While Elsa brushed Anna's hair, she would always run her hands through them, feeling the soft hair on her skin.

One evening, while Elsa was in the library reading, Anna came to see her.

"Hey Elsa, check me out!"

Elsa looked up with wide eyes.

Anna's braids were gone, as was a lot of Anna's hair. It was much shorter than it used to be.

"What do you think?" Anna wondered.

"Why did you get rid of your braids?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I guess I wanted a change," Anna explained.

Elsa looked down and sighed. "I loved your braids Anna."

Anna put her hand on Elsa's cheeks. "Hey it's okay, Hair grows back remember?"

Elsa then smiled. "I know, it's just…"

Anna kissed Elsa on the nose. "Don't worry about a thing, big sis."

Elsa hugged Anna tight, wanting to be happy for Anna, no matter what.

 

_131_

Anna sat at the corner of the wedding hall, eating a slice of wedding cake. She was the only one there, in silence and peace.

"You lonely, Anna?" A calm gentle voice asked.

Anna looked up and saw her new wife, Elsa walking into the hall. "Oh, hey Elsa."

"I see you came for a midnight snack," Elsa remarked.

"Well, this cake wasn't gonna eat itself," Anna responded.

Elsa walked over and licked a piece of icing off of her gloved finger. "Mmm, creamy."

Anna giggled slightly.

Elsa smiled. She was very happy to have married Anna today, but there was one more thing left to do.

Elsa walked over to the stereo and turned it on, the stereo playing soft romantic music.

"Hey what's that for!" Anna argued.

Elsa smirked. "Mrs frost, you owe me a dance."

"Ummm…" Anna blushed. "You know I don't dance well."

"So, no one else is here, and plus if we fall over, we have a good excuse to," Elsa replied with a wink.

Anna took a deep breath. "Alright, Elsa."

Anna got up from her seat and took Elsa's hand, the two softly waltzing the night away.

 

_132_

"Hey, Anna can you pass me the apple?" Rapunzel asked politely.

"Sure thing, Punzie," Anna replied. Anna and her best friend Rapunzel were in the park together, having a picnic and enjoying each other's company.

As Anna reached into the picnic basket, she felt an object hit her in the back of the head.

"Oww!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" A voice called to her.

Anna looked down and saw that a Frisbee had hit her in the back of the head. She then turned around. "It's alright miss…"

Anna blushed.

Standing next to them was a young woman with pale blonde hair in a braid wearing a navy blue jumper. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"I'm sorry about that," the woman said. "My son was throwing his Frisbee around."

Anna blushed. "It's alright… mind if we join in?"

The woman smiled. "Sure, Olaf loves having new friends to play with."

 

_133_

It was a big night for Elsa. Tonight her little sister was going to perform for the first time at her school talent show.

Anna had always told Elsa how her singing was good, but Elsa had never heard it.

As the parents and siblings of the other teens walked into the theatre, Elsa sat in her seat.

Soon Anna walked on the stage and cleared her throat and softly began to sing.

Her voice was a total melody, like an angel's voice.

The sound of it made Elsa sob ugly tears, they were so beautiful.

It was also in that moment that Elsa fell in love.

 

_134_

Elsa and Anna were walking in the park one afternoon, strolling by a pond holding each other's hand.

As they passed the pond, Anna saw two male ducks waddling past them. "Look Elsa! Ducks! Gay ducks!"

Elsa giggled at her girlfriend. "Yep, they're gay like us."

"Aww they look so cute," Anna cooed.

"You're cuter," Elsa remarked.

Anna blushed a little and kissed Elsa on the cheek. "I know, that's why you love me."

 

_135_

"Okay, truth or dare!" Elsa said, pointing to Anna. Elsa and Anna had been playing this game for quite a while now, during the day of their sleepover.

"Truth," Anna answered.

"Alright," Elsa smirked. "Do you have a crush on someone?"

Anna blushed. "Umm... yes."

Elsa giggled. "I knew it!"

"My go," Anna stated. "Truth or dare."

"Umm….. I'll go for dare."

"Alright I dare you to go on one foot with a finger pressing your nose," Anna said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "That's easy." Elsa happened to be a gymnastics student, so being flexible was her specialty.

Elsa pirouetted on one foot and placed a finger on her nose. "I did it!"

"Very good, Elsie," Anna said, folding her arms.

"My go," Elsa said, jumping onto the bed next to Anna. "Truth or dare."

Anna gulped. "T-truth."

"Who is your crush?"

Anna felt embarrassed. Was this really how she was going to confess her feelings, on a stupid game? No it was the rules, and she had to say. "You."

Elsa's eyes widened. "What?"

"It's you, Elsa," Anna confirmed. "My crush is you."

Elsa's mouth curled into a smile. "In that case, come here."

Elsa pulled Anna into a passionate kiss and held her close.

Anna closed her eyes and pulled Elsa onto the bed.

Elsa deepened her kiss and made out with Anna.

Anna looked into Elsa's eyes and smiled. "You're lips…"

"Are gonna do so much more than kiss you," Elsa answered seductively.

Elsa crawled down and lifted Anna's skirt, peeling away her underwear and beginning to lick Anna's wet hole.

"Ohh!" Anna moaned.

Elsa kept licking, knowing she was going take Anna as her own.

"Fuckeeee!" Anna squealed.

Elsa devoured Anna's pussy until Anna came in a cry of joy.

Elsa looked up and kissed her. "Go steady with me?"

Anna nodded, flustered and happy. "Uh huh."

 

_136_

It was party night in Kristoff's house at Arendelle. His ice-hockey team, the Arendelle Wolves, won the competition against the Southern Isles Snakes. He was playing beer pong at the table with his friends. Elsa just watched him, but soon sat on the end of the couch. Despite the overwhelming amount of people packed in the house, she felt alone. That was until a girl with strawberry-blonde hair in twin braids showed up, looking lost and directionless. Elsa saw her and quickly stood up.

"Excuse me, outta the way!" Elsa pushed herself to reach out to this woman. "H-hey there, I'm Elsa. Wanna accompany me? You seem lost."

The girl looked at Elsa. "Yes, I'd really appreciate that," she admitted. "This party is way too busy"

Yeah, it is," Elsa added. She took the girl's hands and shoved their way to the couch. "Sit with me, if you like?"

the girl sat with her and smiled. "My name's Anna by the way."

"Anna, Anna..." Elsa said her name a couple of times to remember. "How lovely."

"you look lovely too," Anna stated, blushing slightly.

"M-me?" Elsa clarified, blushing too.

Anna nodded. "To be honest, you're the hottest girl here."

Elsa gulped and began to sweat profusely. "That is a... kind gesture of you, I must say." She had to look away for a second because she was blushing tomato red, feeling humiliated to show Anna herself.

Anna then cupped Elsa cheeks and pressed their lips together.

Elsa just realised that Anna started kissing her on the lips. "Mmphhhh!" She was screaming while they were kissing, completely appalled by it. She had to break away fast and cover her face with a pillow, curling herself up. "D-don't look at me!" She muffled to Anna.

"I-I'm sorry," Anna admitted. "I didn't mean to do that. It's just that you're so cute and I wanted to kiss you and... oh you're really shy about this aren't you?"

Elsa slowly looked up to Anna from her pillow. "It's ok, it's ok," she said. "I uh... I'm just not so ready." But deep down she had romantic, sexual feelings for Anna.

"You sure?" Anna looked deeply into Elsa's baby blue eyes.

As Elsa looked into her teal eyes, she dropped the pillow. "Actually... maybe I am ready." She smashed her lips on Anna's, wrapping her arms around her.

Anna kissed Elsa back passionately, grabbing her rear.

"Let's go somewhere only we can have fun, shall we?" Elsa told her as she picked up Anna and carried her like a baby.

Anna giggled happily.

Elsa rushed through the people, moving towards the bedroom upstairs. from which a couple exited from. But they were stopped by Kristoff.

"Hey ladies, what's up? Gonna have some fuuuun?" Kristoff winked at them.

"Oh you bet we are," Elsa answered.

They reached the bedroom and Elsa locked the door. She put down Anna on the bed before herself.

Anna blushed. "Be gentle, please."

"I will," Elsa promised her. She took off her clothes and Anna's, undoing each other's bras and pulling down their panties.

Anna giggle gently as Elsa began to lick her pussy.

Elsa licked Anna's soft, wet folds tenderly, gliding her tongue up and down. "You like that?" She paused for a moment to ask.

Anna nodded and moaned softly.

Elsa continued, this time going deeper into her. "You taste like heaven," Elsa said.

Anna moaned lustfully. "Yes..."

Elsa's tongue movements became faster and faster, not wanting to stop until Anna came.

Anna released her juices over Elsa's face, crying out in joy.

Elsa licked Anna's juices on her face, smirking. "Didn't take that long, huh?" Elsa lay on the bed. "Now do me, please."

Anna grinned. "I've got just the thing for that." Anna reached into her pocket and took out a vibrator.

"Holy fuck!" Elsa gasped and covered her mouth. "Do you bring that thing everywhere you go?"

Anna nodded. "I'm what you might call a fuckogram. I go to parties and I fuck people."

Elsa couldn't comprehend at what she just said. "So you wanna fuck whoever who want at parties? But... are they just all a one night stand?" Elsa had to clarify.

"Mostly," Anna remarked. "But you I like."

Elsa let out a sigh of relief. "Well good to know that you like me. Now let's continue."

Anna slid the vibrator into Elsa and turned it to max setting before she began to kiss Elsa passionately.

"Mmmmphh.." Elsa moaned while kissing Anna, with the vibrator sending her a tingling sensation. She held Anna's head as she kept kissing her, but soon go so overwhelmed that she let Anna kiss her repeatedly, but still not wanting her to stop.

Anna kept kissing back, sliding her tongue into Elsa's mouth and practically sucking her face as the vibrator did it's job.

Elsa felt that she is close to cumming. She simply closed her eyes and felt Anna's lips on her lips and her face, and the vibrations. Eventually Elsa came, her juices flowing on the vibrator, moaning in joy.

Anna pulled back and touched foreheads with Elsa, smiling.

"Oh my..." Elsa said, panting. "What kind of magic is this!?"

"love magic, babes," Anna remarked.

Elsa grinned. "So... are we girlfriends now?"

"If you want, sweetie," Anna agreed.

 

_137_

One night, Elsa and Anna were on the roof of the castle together. They were looking up at the stars together, watching them twinkle in the night sky.

"Imagine it, Elsa," Anna said. "What if each of those stars represents someone."

"And every time one goes out, things get bad for that person," Elsa added.

"Or they die, but then again that's the beauty of life," Anna admitted.

Anna then looked away. "You know, I remember coming up here sometimes, when we were… apart."

"That must have been hard for you," Elsa spoke. "Being without me all the time."

"It was," Anna said softly.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," Elsa apologised. "I wish things didn't have to be as they were back then,"

"No, it's fine," Anna responded. "I… coped."

"It's not fine," Elsa started to cry. "I left you locked behind a door for thirteen years and deprived you of the only friend you had ever known."

"Elsa."

"I couldn't see or talk to you…. It was so…. Oh god"

Anna held hands with Elsa. "It's alright. We're together now. Happily married and with our whole lives ahead of us."

Elsa wiped the tears from her eyes. "Will you hold me?"

"Sure," Anna replied, pulling Elsa into a warm embrace.

Elsa cried into Anna's shoulder and Anna stroked the soft braid of Elsa's hair.

"It's okay, It's okay," Anna soothed her big sister.

"I love you," Elsa said through the tears.

Anna held Elsa close. "I love you too."

 

_138_

To say that Anna was clumsy was an understatement. Around every single week, Elsa would hear word that Anna tripped over and banged herself on the carpet, or knocked some statue of it's plinth.

To rectify this problem she came up with an idea.

One morning, Anna came to Elsa's office. "Umm, Elsa…. Is this some kind of a joke?"

The Queen looked around to find Anna covered in a icy wrapping. "Oh that, it's something I made to stop you tripping over stuff."

"Elsa, it's really itchy," Anna complained.

"But, it's solved your clumsiness."

Anna pouted. "It's also quite cold in here."

Elsa giggled. "Well, wait one minute, and I'll come warm you up. I bet it's quite cosy in there."

"Very funny, Elsa stinker," Anna laughed.


	15. 139 and 140

_139_

Night Time in Arendelle city. A local penthouse nightclub was being held hostage by a group of terrorists. Their only hope, a vigilante hero known as... Spectra.

Spectra watched from a neighboring rooftop. These guys were smart; they had every entrance and exit covered. If she wasn't careful, they'd start killing the hostages.

"Psst, Elsa," Her wife and sidekick, Anna, called over the radio. "Do you see the bad guys?"

"Yep. And they're armed."

"How well armed are they?"

"Lots of guns, but that looks to be about it."

"I think that building should have some air vents of the roof," Anna reported. "If you crawl through them, you'll end up just above those guys."

Thanks." Elsa took out her grappling hook and fired it, climbing onto the roof of the penthouse.

"So... this club apparently has a VIP list," Anna stated. "You want me to grab some tickets and see if we can spend a night there?"

"Not now, Anna," Elsa muttered as she climbed into the vent.

"Well, you did promise to take me to more places after we got married and since there's a ring on my finger," Anna cooed playfully.

"I said not now!" Elsa hissed.

"Alright, Alright," Anna stopped. "You above the main room yet?"

Elsa peeked through one of the vents. "Yeah," she whispered.

"Alright, you go do your thing," Anna said.

"Oh, I will."

Anna then started to play the song "Highway to hell" over the radio.

"No, no, not that one," Elsa said. "I'm trying to look like the avenging angel here. Play the main theme from Batman."

"No, how about I play ron wasserman. All his songs are basically fight songs."

"Too metal."

"How about the Batman Beyond theme song then?"

"That one is good."

Anna then played the song that Elsa had requested over the video, the electronic punk beats resonating in her ears.

Elsa dropped a smoke pellet through the vent. It quickly went off, filling the room with black smoke. As the beat dropped on the song, Elsa dropped from the vent and started fighting the thugs.

"Goooooo Elsa!" Anna cheered over the radio

As the song ended, the last thug fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Alright babes!" Anna cried. "You did it!"

Elsa noticed that one of the thugs had managed to recover faster than the rest, and had gotten to the staircase.

"Elsa, I think you missed one," Anna stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I know."

"You gonna go get him?"

"Don't get snarky." Elsa took off in pursuit.

"I'm not snarky. So what kinda seat do you want? Balcony or by the window?"

"I said not now!"

"It's kinda important. The booking list apparently gets filled up real quickly."

"Balcony, then!"

"Thank you! Now go kick ass."

Elsa ran up to the helipad, cornering the thug and taking him out swiftly. "Anna, when I get home, I swear to God…." she muttered.

"You'll ravage me and make me fall in love with you all over again?" Anna wondered in a rather cute voice.

Elsa sighed. "Yes, I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Elsa then took out her grappling hook and headed on her way home.

 

_140_

Anna skipped down the hallway towards Elsa's bedroom, a big smile on her face. She was in a very good mood today.

Elsa was still asleep, having been up the night before doing her royal duties.

Anna did her usual knock on the door. "Elsa?"

Elsa groaned, her slumber having been disturbed. "Come in," she groaned.

Anna walked in, smiling. "Hey, big sis! Guess what today is?"

"No... not your birthday... I haven't prepared anything," Elsa whined. "I'm sorry."

"It's not my birthday. It's yours!"

Elsa's eyes opened. "Wait... yes!" The snow queen leaped off her bed like a mad frog. "Happy birthday to me!"

Anna giggled. "You're fun, you know that?"

Elsa then hugged her sister tightly. "So what's my present?"

Anna smiled. "Follow me. I'll take you to it."

Elsa followed Anna, curious to what her present could be.

Anna led Elsa to the doors of the ballroom. "Now, I want you to close your eyes, and don't open them, no matter what."

Elsa closed her eyes tightly. "Okay, my eyes are now shut."

Anna led Elsa by the hand into the ballroom. "Okay. Now I want you to hold out your hands, but keep your eyes closed."

"Okay," Elsa giggled slightly. She did as Anna asked and held out her hands.

Elsa would feel something small and slightly fluffy being placed in her hands. "Open up!" Anna encouraged.

Elsa opened her eyes to find a small grey kitten in her hands. "Oh my gosh, Anna!"

"I found it wandering around outside, so I figured we could take it in and give it a home."

Elsa stroked the kitten and it purred softly. "What's it's name?"

"I haven't named it yet. I'm not sure if it's a boy or a girl."

The kitten mewled softly, looking at Elsa.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Elsa wondered. "You haven't checked down there yet?"

"I was embarrassed." Anna blushed. "I know it's a cat, but still."

Elsa gently felt under the cat's legs and smiled. "It's a girl."

Anna thought for a moment. "How about Cleo? Short for Cleopatra."

"I like it," Elsa held the kitten up and smiled. "Welcome to the family, Cleo."

Cleo meowed softly, gently batting at Elsa with its paw.

Elsa sniffed a bit. "Oooh, I think she needs a bath."

"I kinda gathered that, but she seems to hate water."

"Well we can't have her making the castle a stink hole can we?"

"We'll figure something out," Anna admitted.

xXx

 

Three days had passed since Elsa's birthday, and Cleo had become a part of Elsa and Anna's family. As a full moon rose in the sky, Cleo sat in Elsa's bedroom, meowing. She seemed to be hungry.

Elsa and Anna woke up from her meows.

Anna yawned, climbing out of bed. As she walked to pick up her nightdress, Elsa was given a view of her sister's naked body, silhouetted against the moonlight.

Elsa groaned. "Why are you awake?"

"The little one needs her milk again," Anna explained.

"Can you go get it, Els? I have to use the bathroom."

Elsa sighed. "Fine."

Elsa got out of bed and headed downstairs to collect a saucer of milk for Cleo.

Anna walked out of the bedroom as well, heading for the bathroom. She looked back at Cleo before closing the bedroom door, seeing the small kitten lying on her blanket.

Elsa soon walked back upstairs, the saucer in her hand.

"Cleo," Elsa cooed in a motherly tone. "I have some milk for you, little one."

As Elsa opened the door, she saw something sitting on Cleo's blanket; something much bigger than a kitten. It was, she realized, a naked seven-year-old girl. Elsa took off the blanket to reveal the young girl who was sleeping softly.

"What the?"

The girl's eyes snapped open, and she sat up and looked at Elsa, her eyes wide in fear. The saucer of milk clattered to the floor.

"Ahhh!" Elsa screamed.

The girl started crying, and Anna came running into the room. "What's wrong, Elsa? I heard you scream."

"C-cleo... she's gone, and I found this girl in her place."

Anna looked at the girl and cuddled her. "There, there."

The girl was still crying. "D-don't…don't hurt me…." she whimpered. The sisters then saw what appeared to be a tail curled up behind her.

"Wait... is she Cleo?"

At the mention of the name, the girl looked up, opening her eyes. She had one brown eye and one green eye, just like Cleo. Her hands, which had been atop her head, moved down to her shoulders, revealing a pair of cat ears emerging from her soft grey hair.

"She is cleo!" Anna realised.

"But how?... Cat's don't usually turn into people, do they?" Elsa wondered.

The girl looked up at Anna and Elsa. "Are…are you gonna…kill me?"

Elsa and Anna looked at each other and then at the girl. "No, of course not," Anna said reassuringly.

"I'm... scared."

"Don't be," Elsa then said. "We'll take care of you."

She looked down at her feet. "I…I've never been with humans."

Elsa held the girl's hand. "I'm Elsa."

"M-my name's…well…I never had a name until now."

Anna then had an idea. "How does Princess Cleo of Arendelle sound?"

"Anna?"

"Well we can't exactly just have a little cat girl running around can we?" Anna remarked. "Besides, you always did talk about adopting a kid."

She sighed. "I…I don't wanna be a princess. I just wanna be Cleo." She looked up at Elsa and Anna. "Can I stay with you?"

"Of course you can," Elsa agreed. "You're family now, little one."

She looked up at Elsa and Anna. "I'm a werecat," she said. "I'm gonna start changing a lot now. I…I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't," Anna said. "Trust me, we'll make sure you get plenty of space and maybe a real big litter box."

She smiled a little. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Cleo," Elsa replied.

Cleo was then accepted as part of the family, where Anna and Elsa raised as their daughter and they became a very happy family.


	16. 141-146

_141_

 

Elsa was driving fast into the night. A normal evening of binge watching had been interrupted by a text from her girlfriend, Anna. She had been out with some of her friends that night.

"Elsa, help." was what the message said.

Elsa quickly arrived at the bar that Anna was at and walked inside, dreading to find what was in there.

To her surprise, everything seemed normal for a bar late at night. No dead body, no scared Anna, nothing to suggest anything bad had happened.

Elsa then found Anna, her head on the table.

"Anna?" Elsa wondered. "Are you okay?"

Anna looked up and smiled, her eyes squinting. "Hey gorgeous, what sexy hole did you crawl out of?"

Elsa facepalmed. "Oh good grief, you're drunk."

"No, I'm fine," Anna slurred. "Just had a game of cardinals with punzie, although I might have failed a few times."

"Come on, you need some rest."

"No, no, I wanna go to the moon," Anna groaned.

"Anna, please."

Anna got up. "Fine, but only because I love you, and I really really love you."

Elsa smiled. "That's better."

Anna grinned and gave Elsa a passionate kiss.

Elsa's eyes went wide and she pushed Anna away, "Anna!"

Anna giggled. "Made you blush, blondie."

Elsa sighed. "This is gonna be a long night."

Anna picked up a glass of whiskey from her table. "Come on, Elsie, let's celebrate."

"Anna, I'm not drinking. I have to drive."

"Awww," she moaned. "Just one sip."

Elsa groaned. "If it will keep you quiet, fine." Elsa took the glass from Anna and took a sip, the feeling of the alcohol rushing to her brain.

"Ohhhh…" Elsa sighed. "This is good!"

"Let me taste!" Anna giggled.

Elsa opened her mouth and Anna slid her tongue inside, the two of them starting to make out.

"Mmmmph!" Anna moaned.

Elsa pushed Anna over a nearby table. "Let me taste all of you."

Anna unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down her pants, letting Elsa get a good view as she began to eat Anna out.

"Oh good gracious me!" Anna cried.

Elsa licked deeper, slurping and sucking Anna's clit.

"Good girl!" Anna drunkenly moaned.

Elsa grinned and licked more and more till Anna came.

"Mmmm!" Anna sighed in delight. "Let's fuck all night."

"You fucked the words out of my mouth," Elsa agreed.

xXx

 

The next morning, the owner of the bar, Kristoff, entered the establishment, ready to open up shop for the day.

He had expected there to be some cleaning to do, but then he found two naked teenage girls asleep under a table, white liquid covering their bodies.

"Oh boy," Kristoff remarked.

Kristoff covered the two girls with a bar rag and let them be, knowing that they were very comfortable.

 

_142_

Anna awoke that morning feeling weary. Her mind was vaguely aware of what had happened the night before. As she sat up she noticed a familiar blonde woman sat at the end of her bed.

"Good morning, Anna."

Anna yawned. "Morning Elsa. What are you doing in my room?"

"I…. wanted to watch you wake up."

Anna giggled. "Seriously?"

"I hear it's a thing that couples like to do."

Anna smirked and kissed her wife. "I find that a very sweet gesture, now get your sweet ass downstairs and make me some breakfast."

Elsa grinned. "You sure you don't want me to get in bed with you?"

"Well…. Now that you mention it."

Elsa kissed Anna passionately and they rolled onto the bed together.

 

_143_

There were two emotions flowing through Elsa right now. One was intense happiness, but the other was intense frustration at her sister. They had been in each other's bodies for only a day now, but Anna had now realised she could use Elsa's authority to her own advantage.

Elsa burst into her study to find Anna, in her body, signing a document.

"Anna, what are you writing?"

"Nothing," Anna sheepishly remarked.

Elsa took the document from Anna and read it.

"By the authority of this document, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are hereby engaged to be married."

Elsa frowned and smiled at the same time. "Anna…."

"Well, Elsa, what do you say?"

Elsa sighed. It was an official document after all.

"Alright, My answer is yes."

Anna giggled in Elsa's voice and kissed her lips.

 

_144_

"Mama?" Little Betsy Frost asked her mother one morning.

"Yes, sweetie." Her mother Elsa replied.

"All the kids at school are celebrating father's day on Sunday, but I wanna celebrate too."

"I see."

"But the thing is i don't have a father, only you and Mommy."

Elsa hugged her child. "Don't worry, Betsy, I'll think of something."

xXx

 

"So our little girl wants to celebrate father's day," Anna admitted. "That's gonna be hard."

"We always knew being moms would have some hardships, Anna," Elsa responded as she made dinner.

"I know, I know….. We need to give her something."

"Anna we don't have to. She doesn't have a mother."

"But you said how she felt about it….. I just don't want our little girl to be sad." Anna then had a brainwave. "I got it!"

"You have?" Elsa surmised.

"Yeah, what if she has another mother's day!"

"But she's already had one."

"I know… but that mother's day can be for you and this one can be for me."

Elsa smiled. "You never cease to amaze me, Anna my love."

"I'm full of surprises."

xXx

 

That Sunday, Anna took Betsy up to the nearby lake and they went fishing together.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Mommy," Betsy said in her sweet little voice, gratefully, as they sat on the edge of the lake.

"Anything for you, little one," Anna responded. "Have you got a bite yet?"

Besty felt a tug on her rod. "I got one!"

Anna and Betsy then reeled the fish in, and Anna took a picture of it. The first other mother's day had now become part of their family's history, and it would be a memory that would never be forgotten.

 

_145_

Elsa Lawton opened her eyes, her vision swimming. She was still in what she called her "work clothes". The last thing she remembered was going out for another victim...a sharp pain in her head...then darkness.

Next to her, a woman who looked js like her sat up. She was wearing a shiny blue dress that appeared to be made of ice. It also had a long transparent cape trading behind her

Another woman sat up as well. She was dressed like a Star Wars reject: a brown vest, bluish-white shirt, and dark pants.

Yet another woman awoke. She appeared to be dressed in a white superhero outfit with a long cape, gloves and a hood

Elsa Lawton rolled her eyes. "Great. Fucking cosplayer."

"Where am I?" Queen elsa groaned

"Who are you people?" Elsa Summer wondered "And why do you all look like me?"

Elsa Frost sighed. "Well, it's a big universe. It's not hard to imagine there'd be other people who look like me."

"Universe?" Queen elsa wondered "what's that?"

"Wait, is she an alien?" Elsa summer wondered

Elsa Frost nodded. "Elsa Frost, ex-princess of Arendelle."

"That's not possible," Queen Elsa said. "I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle"

Elsa Frost looked over at her. "That's not possible either. Arendelle hasn't had a monarch in, what, fifty or sixty years? Not since the Zetans invaded."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Elsa Summer butted. "The only Arendelle I know was my mother's maiden name."

Elsa Lawton sighed. "You idiots are even crazier than I am. And I'm a goddamn sociopath with schizophrenia! Arendelle's a fucking city!"

"Yes it is a city, but it's also the name of my kingdom," Queen Elsa stated.

"It's not a damn kingdom! It's a city, two hours' drive from Danville!"

Elsa Summer sighed. "This arguing is getting us nowhere"

"She's right," Elsa Frost agreed. "So why don't we each start by introducing ourselves. It's clear that our first names are all Elsa, so let's go by last names."

"Elsa summer"

"Elsa Lawton."

"Elsa of Arendelle"

"So then we are all alternate versions of one another," Queen Elsa surmised

"Looks like it," Frost agreed.

"I wonder if we all know an Anna," Elsa summer wondered.

"Not me," Lawton answered.

"I do," Frost replied. "She's a Knydaxian. Stowed away on my ship."

"My Anna is my sister," Queen Elsa said

"So is mine," added Elsa Summer.

"Well, yay for you," Lawton muttered.

"Well now that that is out of the way," frost remarked. " we should figure out where we are"

"What is this place?" Queen Elsa wondered.

"Well we're obviously here for a reason," Lawton said.

"And we're all different versions of the same woman," Frost added.

Suddenly a letter fell out of the sky in front of them, wrapped in a silver envelope. Summer grabbed the enveloped and cut it open with an icy knife.

"Dearest Elsa's" Summer read aloud. "You are each a version of one of the most beautiful and kindest beings in the multiverse. I hope you find happiness and love in each other's company."

Lawton rolled her eyes. "A moment while I vomit."

Queen elsa blushed. "I find myself touched at that gesture"

"Me too," Frost said.

Queen Elsa looked at her counterpart. "Miss Frost, may I kiss you?"

Frost nodded. " I don't see why not"

The two elsa's stood up and walked towards each other before their eyes met and they started to kiss each other.

Lawton frowned in distaste. "Get a room!"

"I can create an ice wall for you" Summer offered.

"Whatever."

The two Elsas fell to the floor as they kissed, getting naked and rubbing against each other.

Summer gave Lawton an ice wall and began to finger herself, being turned on heavily.

Lawton sat and twiddled her thumbs. "Great. Every other version of me is a horny perv."

Soon the three Elsas had came

"That was the best sex I've had in a long time," Frost panted.

"Do you idiots have to be so fucking LOUD?!" Lawton snapped.

"Don't worry, psycho, I think your ride out of this places just arrived," summer said as a portal appeared behind Lawton.

"Good. I was close to killing all of you."

Lawton left through the portal and Queen Elsa smiled. "I take it I have your hand in marriage then, Miss Frost. I mean you did just make love to an unmarried monarch"

"I'm afraid not. There's...someone else."

"Your Anna?"

Frost nodded. "Yes."

Queen Elsa smiled. "It's alright. You should come to my Arendelle some time."

"I'll consider it, your majesty," Frost said, kissing her.

Three more portals appeared, each one leading to each Elsa's respective universe.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Summer remarked.

"I should really get home. My Anna is probably gonna actually kill me," Frost joked. "She's been planning our wedding."

"Good luck with that then," Summer said, jumping to her portal.

"Goodbye Elsa," The Queen bid Frost farewell. "I hope you and your Anna are always happy."

"The same for you and your Anna, your majesty."

The two Elsas then shared a farewell kiss before returning to their respective worlds to the ones they loved.

 

_146_

The wine was cold. it had been for some time. Anna sat at her table, wearing a thin red dress, wondering if her date, Kristoff, would ever show up. it would seem now that he got cold feet.

Her phone buzzed. It was a message from Kristoff. "Can't make it tonight. Got sick last minute. Sorry."

"Fuck sake," Anna muttered. Kristoff was starting to be a pain in the ass.

"Excuse me, madam, is there something the matter?" A French accented voice asked.

"No there's nothing the..." Anna turned to look at. whoever asked her the question. Standing by her was a woman with platinum blonde hair in a French braid, wearing a suit and bowtie. "... problem." Anna blushed. She never knew there were female waiters, or attractive ones for that matter.

"If you say so."

"T-thank you, gorgeous I MEAN garçon," Anna curtseyed.

The waiter giggled. "Do not worry, Cherie, you aren't the first woman to call me gorgeous in this place." She sat down across from Anna. "Did your date, how you say, stand you up?"

"He did," Anna replied. "This is the third time this month. The first was because his friend surprised him with tickets to a football game, and the second was because he decided to go bowling, and now he's got a cold, which all sounds like a bunch of excuses and... why are you even asking me this?"

"It sounds to me like he doesn't care."

Anna sighed. "I guess so."

"How long have you known him?"

"Nearly a year," Anna stated.

"And how many times has he stood you up like this in a year?"

Anna groaned. "Pretty sure I lost count around twenty."

"If you ask me, you should go date a real person for a change, someone who understands and is there for you always and won't let you down like this. Someone like...moi."

Anna blushed. "Wh-what?"

"You seemed interested in me when I walked over here," The waiter remarked.

"I mean... yeah, but you're kinda on your job and I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Forget that," The waiter took off her bowtie. "Never liked working this place anyway," she then said in an american accent.

"Wait? you're not actually French?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Nope. My parents were from France, but I grew up here in the states."

"And you just put on the French accent because?"

"It's more fancy, plus it helps me blend in better. Although I do know French."

"So does this mean we're on a date now? Because I don't even know your name."

"Elsa, Elsa Sofi, and you are?"

"Anna Arendelle."

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

Anna blushed. "So... do you know any French words about love?"

Elsa grinned. "Oh plenty."

"Could you teach me some?"

She smiled. "Je t'aime, Anna."

"And that means?"

"It means I love you."

Anna shyly looked away. "Oh..." she said with infatuation.

"J'e t'adore, Anna," Elsa smirked. "That one should be easy to figure out."

"I adore you?"

Elsa nodded She held Anna's hand. "You're very beautiful."

"You think so?" Anna wondered. "Because you are miles more beautifuller than me in that suit."

Elsa chuckled. "I bet you say that to all the cute girls."

Anna blushed. "Actually, you're the first."

"Oh?"

"There aren't any other gay girls where I live, so the only gays i see are usually ones in movies or on Tv."

"Where are you from?"

"Stone county," Anna explained.

"And does anyone know that you..."

"Like girls? No, but because I like boys too, I've been able to hide under the radar."

"I see."

"What about you? You had any other girls or boys before me?"

"There was this one girl from New Orleans called Tiana, but it wasn't much of a fling really."

"New Orleans? I went down there once. A little too humid for my taste."

"I agree. She did have one cool thing about her life though. Her dad kept a one-eyed alligator as a pet."

"No way!" Anna cheered.

Elsa sipped some of the wine that was on Anna's table. "Ooh, this has been left here a bit too long."

"Mind if i get you a new drink?"

"Umm, sure," Anna agreed.

"I'm on it." She fixed her hair and clothes, standing up. "I'll be back," she said in a French accent.

Elsa returned a while later with a whole bottle of wine. "You're gonna love this."

"What is it?"

"Vintage, 1985, good year," Elsa stated.

"Oooh, pour us a glass," Anna grinned.

Elsa poured Anna a drink and she took a sip. "Oh boy."

"Too strong?"

"Not at all, it's perfect."

Elsa smiled. "It's on the house for you, Anna." She took out a pen and scribbled something on a napkin, sliding it across the table.

Anna picked up the napkin. "Oh, and what's this?"

"My number," Elsa answered simply.

Anna blushed. "Well, I'll definitely call you."

"Oh and there's one more thing," Elsa said.

"Which is?" Anna wondered.

Elsa smirked. "This."

She leaned over and kissed Anna on the lips, pressing against them tightly.

"Mmm," Anna moaned.

Elsa pulled away, licking some of the wine that had passed over to her lips from Anna. "That is good vintage."

Anna got up and picked up her purse. "Thank you for the wonderful evening."

"Anything for you," Elsa replied. "Cherie." Elsa stood up as well. "Oh, and Anna?"

"Yeah?" Anna wondered.

"Take care of yourself. I want to see you again soon."

Anna smiled. "Oh we'll see each other again, you can bet on that."

Elsa smiled as Anna left the restaurant. She then picked up her bowtie and tied it around her neck. "And now, back to work."


	17. 147-152

_147_

It was another night of passion for the Royal sisters. Elsa had been making snowmen with Anna that day, but the way her hands had moved while doing so had reminded Anna of how good her fingers were inside of her. After supper, Anna had tackled Elsa into a passionate kiss, using her wet lips to persuade Elsa to come to bed. Her sister was very accepting of this arrangement.

"Ohhh Anna!" Elsa moaned as she kissed her on their shared bed. "You are going to be punished for this!"

"I mhmmm accept my mhmmm punishment gladly, your majesty!"

Elsa pulled away, gazing at Anna's reddened lips for a moment. "No, you're going to punished in the worse manner, the lick."

Anna's face then suddenly went from arousal to amusement as she began to giggle. "The lick?!"

Elsa shook her head. "Yes, I'm going to lick you out."

Anna then burst into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just... you said it like it was the most dramatic thing ever."

Elsa sighed. "Well, I...dammit."

Anna smiled. "Don't worry, tomorrow night is just another night."

Elsa looked at Anna with adoration. "I guess we could just make our night nice and fluffy instead."

"I know just the thing. COOKIES!"

"What?"

"Yeah, Cookies. We can share them and eat them and enjoy their chocolatey goodness."

"But the crumbs and bits will go in the bed," Elsa moaned.

Anna put her hand on Elsa's cheek. "Hey, we always clean up after ourselves right?"

Elsa closed her eyes and gently kissed Anna's lips. "Alright, if you want cookies, you'll get cookies."

"Yay!" Anna cheered, hugging Elsa tight. "Thank you," She then said in a sweet innocent voice, almost like a child.

A while later, Elsa brought the jar of cookies up to their room and the two were already gouging on them.

"Mhmmm! Milk chocolate is the best!" Anna exclaimed through a mouthful of cookie crumbs.

"White chocolate is better," Elsa prided herself, her own face also stuffed with cookie crumbs.

Anna smirked. "Just because we're taking a break from sex tonight, doesn't mean I'm not getting you into bed tomorrow night."

Elsa smiled. "I look forward to that dear sister, with open arms." The Older sister then playfully winked.

Anna blushed softly, going just a little bit red.

 

_148_

It was early in the morning when Anna stirred from her slumber. Being the Queen consort meant a lot more responsibilities for her now, so the more sleep she had, the better.

As she stretched her arms, she felt her hand rest on soft, slightly cold skin.

Elsa.

Anna's sister, her wife, was still asleep, cuddling the blanket close to her body.

Anna smiled, and brushed Elsa's hair, but Elsa did not stir. Elsa always was a deep sleeper.

"I love you, Elsie," Anna whispered.

If Elsa had heard that, she would have said, "I love you too" but she was too deep in her sleep to reply.

Anna wrapped arms around her sleeping sister, holding her close. Elsa was her teddy bear, her cold, slightly bigger than her teddy bear.

"Ohhh," Elsa's voice then groaned. The Queen had awakened.

"No, no, no, wait Elsa," Anna cooed. "You go back to sleep."

Elsa smiled. "Is that you holding me, Anna?"

Anna nodded. "I wanted to cuddle you before the day began."

Elsa chuckled. "You're adorable you know that."

"You're more adorable, Elsa," Anna responded. "You want me to go ask Gerda to make us breakfast?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, let's cuddle for a while, we have a big day today."

Anna held Elsa close. "We're you having a nice sleep?"

"Yes," The Queen informed her. "I was dreaming of you."

"You always dream of me."

"Because you're my true love, and my soulmate."

"Poet."

Elsa giggled. "I suppose you dream of me too?"

"Well... it's usually you or a world made entirely of chocolate."

"Anna, shame on you, thinking of chocolate when you should be thinking of your wife," Elsa slyly remarked.

"Oh stop it, you stinker, we both need some rest right now."

Elsa held her wife's hand. "I agree with that."

 

149

The American west coast, 1970. Elsa stood on the station that entered into Mariner point, California. She was waiting for the arrival of a certain young woman, a woman whom she had wanted to see for over 13 years. Ever since they had been paired together by a pen pal assignment in school, Elsa had wanted to meet the young woman, to be with her.

She looked at her watch, noticing the time was 3:30 pm. The train would be here soon.

Anna looked out the window of the train, grinning excitedly. She couldn't believe it; she was finally on her way to Elsa.

The horn of the train then tooted in the distance and Elsa smiled. She saw the girl hanging out of the window of the train. Judging from her memories, this girl was certainly Anna.

As the train pulled into the station, Elsa watched as the passengers disembarked.

Anna stepped of the train, slightly nervous. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Elsa?"

Elsa waved to here. "I'm over here!"

Anna rushed over to Elsa, hugging her tight. "I can't believe I finally meet you."

"Wait? you are Elsa right?"

Elsa chuckled. "Yes, I'm Elsa."

"You look just like the picture you sent me."

"And you're a lot shorter than the picture you sent me, and your hair's a bit longer," Elsa admitted.

"Well that picture was from back when I was at college," Anna excused. "I'm really hungry."

"The station cafe does a nice casserole," Elsa stated.

The two of them went into the cafe, with Elsa buying them their lunch.

"Man, am I glad to see some real food," Anna remarked. "I haven't eaten since Boston."

"You travelled all that way?" Elsa wondered.

"I needed to get to you, Elsa."

Elsa sighed. She knew Anna would bring it up. "I'm sorry, Anna."

"Don't be," Anna replied. "I never wanted my parents to find out."

"It's not that," Elsa stated.

Anna stroked Elsa's cheek. "How have you been doing?"

"Not great, I cried again last night."

"Over your cousin again?"

Elsa nodded. "I miss her, Anna."

"Elsa, you don't have to face it alone now."

"I know….. but I cost you your life, your whole future."

"Elsa, It can be alright," Anna hugged her. "Besides, my family were a bunch of selfish jerks anyway."

"Are you sure? I mean…."

Anna looked at Elsa. "Elsa, don't think about it, okay? Just be happy for us, that's all I want

Elsa sighed. "Okay, I'll try my best happy, for you."

Anna leaned close, pressing her lips on Elsa's own. "Now come on, let's go show me that big house you always bragged you had."

Elsa giggled. "It's not as big as you might think."

"You're a lot bigger than me, so who knows with you," Anna joked.

Elsa smiled and held her hand, leading her out to their new life together.

 

150

Elsa looked at her holo-computer, hoping for Anna to reply. It had been days since the ship had left earth and she was worried sick about her.

It was bad enough she had to go on a mission, but it was worse that Anna couldn't be with her right now.

Suddenly a computerised voice called. "You are receiving a call."

Elsa pressed the button and a hologram of Anna's face appeared. "Hey Elsa! Sorry for not calling you in ages, it was a pain in the butt to get everything set up here."

Elsa smiled. "It's fine, Anna. I'm just happy to see your face."

"Me too, I'm sorry, but I can't talk for long. I have to go help with the refugee's in a bit."

Elsa sighed. "How many have you been getting in?"

"Dozens by the day. I keep telling them that soldiers like you are working to fight the invaders on their world but… "

"Hey, Hey," Elsa comforted her. "It's fine, I'll be back soon."

"Promise me, you're gonna be safe out there."

"I can't promise that, Anna, but I can promise one thing. I promise to think of you, even if I die."

Anna looked at Elsa with hopeful eyes. "You go make earth proud Elsa."

"I will, Sweetie, for both our sakes."

"Oh, Kristoff asked me to let you know, your friend had her baby."

Elsa's face beamed. "Boy or girl?"

"A little boy. She was so happy to see him but…"

Elsa sighed. She knew what had happened. "I guess he's gonna need a family."

"We always did talk about adopting," Anna admitted. "And your friend would be proud for us to look after him."

"I think that settles things then," Elsa stated.

"Do you know when your mission will be over?"

"Not a clue, babe," Elsa replied.

"Damn it… sorry, I just kinda snapped there."

"It's fine. This is a hard time, for all of us."

"I know, I know, Look I have to go now, Elsa, I love you."

Elsa kissed the hologram's nose. "I love you too, Anna, be safe."

As Anna's hologram faded away, Elsa looked out of the window. Earth was only one of the tiny dots in the space behind her, but Elsa would come back there. She just had to save the universe first.

 

_151_

Anna had always known the moon watched over here. Ever since she was a little girl, she had known the moon was always looking out for her.

At night, she would see messages written in the stars, from certain things such as "You are special." to, "Your servant is away, better go sneak a cookie."

Anna loved that messages, even if she couldn't understand how she could see them when no one else could.

But one day, the moon stopped speaking to her, and Anna never found out why.

After that day, Anna was forced to carry on her life without the moon as her guide. From training to be a knight, to eventually becoming queen. As Anna grew older, she began to forget the moon and it's loving grace.

One night, while she lay in her bed, her now adult body resting on a hard mattress, Queen Anna looked out of her window.

"If only you would speak to me now, Dear Moon," she whispered. "I miss you."

"Anna," A ghostly voice whispered.

"Who said that?!" Anna jumped in her bed. "Guards, guards, come here, quickly!"

"No, don't be scared," the voice told her. "I'm no threat."

Anna felt confused. "Then who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Should I? I would know if I had met any ghostly voices."

A woman then appeared in her room, a form of ghostly white. "I am the Moon, Anna, but you may call me Elsa."

Anna felt stunned. The moon was standing in front of her. She never knew it had form, only that it was there. "How can this be?"

"I am sorry, for going away, Anna. I was chosen to watch over you from the stars when you were born."

"Then why did you go?"

"I thought you didn't need me anymore. Most children outgrow us when they are adults, but now I sense you wanted me to return."

"Of course Moon, I mean Elsa, you were my only friend. I never wanted you to go."

"I am here now," Elsa explained. "And I will never go away, not ever again."

Anna closed her eyes and let the moon spirit cup her cheeks, kissing her softly, silently making a vow to protect her till the end of time.

 

_152_

Anna stared at her computer for hours. She had just posted her latest chapter of her Disney fanficiton, but no one had responded or reviewed her story

As a writer, Anna desperately needed feedback.

She was starting to lose hope when suddenly a notification appeared in her email.

NEW REVIEW HAS BEEN POSTED

Anna opened her email and found a beautifully written review.

_I absolutely love this story. I love the AU ideas you used. Also the jokes were so funny I fell off my chair reading them. Hope you write more_

_Elsa_

That night, Anna became overjoyed with writing again. Every time she posted a story from now on, Elsa would comment on it.

Anna didn't even know who Elsa was, but she didn't care. Whoever Elsa was, they loved her stories.

Elsa even started to comment more on Anna's stories even when she didn't write fanfiction, praising Anna's original ideas and storytelling.

And one night, after Anna had submitted a journal post to her blog, she received an email from Elsa. This one wasn't as happy as the others. It was simply titled "why?"

Anna opened the email and felt her heart sink.

_Anna, I saw your recent journal post. I'm sad to hear your gonna be moving onto writing for some big publisher and because of that you'll be super busy. Just so you know that I loved your writing and …. I loved you as a person. I've enclosed a picture of myself in this email so if you ever wanna look me up some time, you'll know who I am._

Anna then saw Elsa's picture. Elsa was a beautiful woman, the most beautiful she had ever seen.

Anna didn't forget about Elsa after that.

When she started writing for her company, she decided to include a character she named after Elsa into her book, as a sort of tribute to her beloved follower.

One day, Anna was signing copies of her best seller, when something caught her eye.

A woman with a very familiar face walked up to her desk, appearing to be crying tears of joy.

Anna's heart raised up. She knew exactly who this was.

"Hello, Anna," The woman said shyly. "I'm Elsa."


	18. 153-156

_153_

 

I had been warned about having a girlfriend while I was on the police force. My superiors and Kristoff had always warned me that the criminals and gangs would use my loved ones to get to me, but I didn't listen and now I've paid the price.

I'm standing in the hospital ward, looking at my girlfriend Elsa, bandaged up and wounded with tubes coming out of her in every pore.

Good god, what did I do to deserve this?

I think back to where this all began.

xXx

 

I was born to medium wage family in the city centre. Dad was a security guard at a mall. Not the most glamorous of jobs, but it was something to look up to. All the people in the mall were under his protection.

I thought he was invincible.

The day he retired he told me how I could be just as good as him. He had faith in me. So the next day I signed up for the police academy.

Two years later, I was officially a cop, just a meter maid at first, but I quickly worked up the ranks.

When I made constable, My partner Kristoff and I were sent on a case to rescue a hostage. She was the heir to some company who had been kidnapped by an mercenary.

The employee's name was Hans Signon and he was not the guy you wanted to meet in a dark alley. I remember reading his file when we were driving to the place where the hostage was. The guy was a ruthless bastard, Ex-military, he saw his whole unit die in the war.

Kristoff and I arrived at the place, an abandoned warehouse near the docks.

We ran into a room where Hans was. He was armed, but Kristoff was a black belt. I always liked that about him. He was basically the big brother you always wanted.

After Hans was taken out, I rescued the hostage and my god she was beautiful.

She was Elsa Hulbert, a blonde goddess taken human form. Not literally but you know what I mean.

I was assigned to keep her safe after Hans was sent to jail. In that time, we got to know each other and we became... close.

xXx

 

Last night was mine and Elsa's engagement party. My proposal to her was sort of a big birthday surprise for her, but I could tell something was up. Even before I popped the question, something seemed off about her, like she wasn't herself, but I didn't let it bother me.

Until a bullet fired through the window of our penthouse and struck her chest.

I remember holding Elsa's hand as she was rushed to hospital. I could see the light in her eyes fading.

But her condition is now stabilized, but the doctors have told me she might never walk again.

I have to get payback, and I know just where to start.

Hans isn't that hard to track down. He's the only guy i know who has it out for Elsa.

I corner the bastard in the back alley behind some shit bar he was at.

I'm about to beat the crap out him when he cries out for mercy.

Mercy? You almost killed my wife you motherfucker. You deserve to die.

But then he says something that perks my interest.

"It's not what you think!"

I pull him up and he tells me something that I can't believe and yet it all makes sense

Elsa hired him to kill her.

I ask him why and he says he doesn't know.

I leave the bastard alone and go back to the hospital. I have questions for Elsa.

xXx

 

I'm at Elsa's bedside when she wakes up. She was probably expecting me to be happy, but I'm far from that.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

I simply glare at her.

"Anna, there's something you want to ask me isn't there," She looks down.

"Why?" I say. "Why did you ask that bastard to kill you?"

Elsa looks away. "I don't want to live anymore."

"That's not good enough."

"I don't want this life anymore, Anna! I haven't been the same since the incident with Hans. I didn't want to be rescued at all!"

I feel shocked. "But you were scared."

"My father was going to pay him the money anyway," Elsa explained. "Hans was gonna send me off to some backwater country where I would be free, but you and your friends had to stick your big nose in!"

"But we..."

"Yes, I did love you Anna, but I can't be with you... I'm sorry."

"Elsa..."

Elsa was crying now. I've never seen her cry.

"I'm sorry," She says. "If I had stayed with Hans, he would have protected me and sent me away from this hellhole."

"But I protected you," I argue.

Elsa sighs. "Anna. I have never felt safe around you. I felt used by you, just like I felt used by my family."

"I loved you!"

"You call fucking me senseless every night love!" Elsa cries.

I don't know how to respond to that. In the end she makes so much sense.

I leave the room without saying goodbye. Hans was no bastard. I am.

_154_

 

I am Princess Anna of Arendelle, or at least what's left of it. My kingdom was attacked by invaders, warriors from another land. They came in the early hours of the morning, sending a fleet into the fjord. We barely had time to prepare.

One minute I'm reading a book, the next I'm buried under a pile of rubble.

That's where I am now, pressed under this giant wooden pillar.

I gather all of my strength to push the damned thing off me, staggering to my feet. I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen, like a dagger sticking in me. I look down and see some shards of glass embedded in my body. Thankfully, it's not fatal, but really painful.

I maneuver myself down the corridors to the main hall, looking for any other survivors.

When I reach the throne room, my heart sinks. Lying on the floor is my sister, my wife, Elsa.

I rush to her side and check her pulse. There is none. I give myself a moment to weep for her. I look at her body and see that she was stabbed through the chest. Her death would have been instantaneous. I close my sister's eyes and carry her in my arms out of the burning castle.

I look on what was once my home, my kingdom, my ruin. I'll find whoever did this and make them pay.

xXx

 

I take Elsa's body to the troll village, the one place that wasn't attacked thankfully. Grand Pabbie greets me there and offers his sympathy, but there's nothing his magic could do to revive my sister. Magic can only do so much. In the end, I bury Elsa in a grave on the outside of the village. I'll avenge you Elsa, I promise.

After the funeral I sit by a campfire, having tended to my own wounds with whatever is lying on the forest floor.

Pabbie walks up to me and asks me about what happened. I tell him the whole story, the attack, finding Elsa, everything. I tell him I want vengeance.

He says that revenge is not a good emotion to want, but I don't care. I make it clear I'm not taking no for an answer.

He sighs. He tells me that he can help me, but he wants no part in my actual vengeance. I agree. I don't want any more innocents caught in the crossfire.

Pabbie puts his hand on my chest and feels the magic within me. The essence of Elsa's power that caused my own hair to turn her colour after she froze my heart. He says he can awaken it and give me Elsa's power. I say do it.

The power surges through me, I can feel Elsa's essence. It's as if her spirit is within me, empowering me. The process is soon complete. I hold out my hand and a snowflake is born, floating in the air.

I'll make you proud, Elsa. I promise you.

xXx

 

With my new powers, I quickly amass an army of snow creatures and monsters, all completely subservient to my will. I like this power. Elsa severely underused it.

I order my forces to attack the kingdom that attacked us.

They fall in even less time than Arendelle did.

With their surrender apparent, I turn to rebuilding Arendelle. All the citizens are dead, and with my powers, no one would probably want to live here anyway.

No matter, I can improvise.

xXx

 

Two years have passed and Arendelle is thriving again. Sure the people may be all ice, but they carry the spirit of who they once were. I smile on my ice throne, looking at my people. I feel happy again, happy at last.

I look to my left to see my queen, smiling at me.

"I made you proud Elsa," I say.

My queen smiles back, knowing that woman she once was would agree. At least that's what I make her do anyway.

 

_155_

Anna stood out on the grass, wearing a rather simple wedding dress. She wouldn't need to wear this till the next morning, but today was the day of the photoshoot, something her fiancée had insisted on.

Elsa, also wearing a wedding dress but she had a veil, walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey," she said.

Anna smiled. "Hey, beautiful."

Elsa smirked. "Don't you beautiful me, you know you're the prettier one."

Anna chuckled. "I feel kinda weird seeing you here, like this."

"Don't tell me you believe in not seeing the bride before the wedding do you?"

"Well, I kinda do."

"Well, you're a bride as well, so it doesn't matter does it," Elsa replied with a playful wink.

Anna shrugged. "I guess not."

Soon their photographer, a young man named Kristoff. "Hello ladies, you look amazing."

"Thank you, Kristoff," Elsa replied.

"Alright, we're gonna take a few shots today so I they can be used on the guest tables at the reception," Kristoff explained. "Don't worry, I won't keep you together long."

"That's quite alright," Elsa expressed

"Okay, first shot, could you girls hold hands and stand next to each other, lean in a bit as well?"

Anna and Elsa did just that and as Kristoff took the photo, Elsa slid her hand to Anna's rear, and stroked it gently.

Anna didn't move, but her cheeks went red as she let Elsa play with her.

"Okay, next shot, looking at each other as if you were to say your vows in this very moment."

Anna and Elsa took each other's hands, Elsa looking at Anna longingly, and with a sense of devotion in her eyes. Anna also noticed a sly look about Elsa, one that was suggesting something, and she liked it.

Kristoff took the photo. "Alright for the next one, I want you ladies to dip into a kiss."

Elsa grinned and dipped Anna, kissing her lips passionately. Anna quickly kissed back and pulled her onto the grass, starting to make out with her.

Kristoff wiped his brow. "Okay, I'll guess I'll come back later then."

 

_156_

It was late one afternoon in the kingdom of Arendelle, and her majesty, Queen Elsa, was heading to her room. She had been in a bunch of royal meetings that day and as such needed rest.

As she walked to her room. She began to hum a soft tune, a tune she had come up with some years ago, when she ran to the top of the north mountain and created her ice palace.

Elsa smiled as she strode down the corridor, making the same motions she did as she was on the mountain that night, making strands of ice in mid-air.

She felt happy and content, a sensation she enjoyed greatly.

As she finally arrived at the door to her room, Elsa suddenly noticed her song having a slight echo. This was unusual as the was never an echo in the corridors.

At that moment a voice whispered in her ear. "Hey Elsie."

Elsa jumped and squealed in surprise. "Oh my gosh!"

Her sister Anna giggled in amusement.

Elsa then looked at Anna, smirking. "Sneaking up on me are you, dear sister?"

"Yeah, I heard you singing down the hall," Anna came clean.

"You do realise surprising the queen is a very serious crime," Elsa told her,

Anna winked. "I'm ready to accept the punishment."

Elsa shook her head. "No, no pleasure for you, my sweet Anna, only torture." Elsa then tackled Anna to the floor, her fingers tickling Anna's body.

Anna laughed and squirmed. "Ahhahaha!"

Elsa grinned. She enjoyed playing with Anna like this. It was just like when they were children.


	19. Elsanna What Ifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various little one-shots depicting alternate versions of the canon Frozen story.

_What If Anna Had Powers Too?_

 

_Ice Powers Scenario_

In the kingdom of Arendelle, the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful daughter, who they named Elsa. They soon realized that Elsa possessed a mysterious power: the ability to manipulate ice and snow. Three years later, they had another daughter, this one named Anna. And much to their surprise, she had that same mysterious powers.

This proved to be a good thing for their children as this gave them something to bond over. They would often have snowball fights with each other, make snowmen with their powers and freeze bits of the halls to make mini ice rinks.

One night, the children were asleep, the aurora borealis shone outside. Elsa was lying peacefully in her bed.

Anna sat awake at the window, watching the lights in the sky. "Wow..."

Elsa's eye popped open. "Anna? Why aren't you asleep?"

Anna rushed over to Elsa and jumped onto her bed. "I can't sleep, the sky's awake, so I'm awake."

Elsa smiled at her sister.

"I wanna play!" Anna cheered.

Elsa yawned. "Sorry, Anna. I'm tired. You'll have to play by yourself." Elsa then gently pushed her sister off the bed.

"Aww, c'mon, Elsa!" Anna pouted. "You're no fun."

Anna then got an idea in her head. One little phrase that she always would say to Elsa to get her to play. She sneaked onto the bed and whispered in Elsa's ear. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa sighed. "Well...okay."

Elsa and Anna snuck downstairs to the castle's ballroom.

Anna ran into the ballroom, giggling.

Elsa shushed her as they entered the room. "Be quiet, we don't wanna wake mama and papa."

"Okay. Do the magic, do the magic!"

Elsa then stamped on the floor, freezing it under her feet.

Anna then brushed her blonde pigtails out of her eye and fired a blast of ice herself, creating a pile of snow in front of them. Anna ran over to the snow and jumped in it, making a snow angel. "C'mon, Elsa, let's play!"

Elsa and Anna played for hours on hours. They had snowball fights and made giant goofy snow faces.

Anna hugged her sister tight. "I love you, big sister."

Elsa smiled. "I have one more thing to do."

Elsa then created a goofy snowman in front of them. She grabbed a pair of twigs and held it behind the snowman.

Anna clapped her hands in delight.

"Hey i'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Elsa then said in a silly voice.

Anna hugged the snowman. "I love you Olaf"

"I love you too," Elsa said in the silly voice.

Anna then ran away from the snowman to the other side of the room. "Hey Elsa, let's make sparkles with our ice!"

"All right," Elsa agreed.

Anna held out her hands and fired a small beam of icy magic.

Elsa did the same, her beam colliding with Anna's.

The beams created a bright light with sparkles flying all over the room.

Anna smiled. "It's so pretty!"

"I know!" Elsa kept pouring more magic into the beam.

Anna put more magic into her own beam, watching as more sparkles went flying around the room. As she watched, her hands began to drift to one side, causing their blasts to begin moving closer to them.

Elsa felt the light they were creating becoming more and more powerful. "Anna? I think we should stop now!"

Suddenly, the blasts were no longer connected, and each sister was hit squarely in the face by the other's magic.

Elsa and Anna were both knocked out cold by the blast, a section of their blonde heads turning pure white.

Their parents entered the room, having been awoken by their children's laughter.

"Oh gods," The king exclaimed. "What's happened."

The queen ran over to Elsa, seeing the strip of white in her blonde hair. "I...I think something happened with their magic."

"Idunn, get them both to our carriage," The king instructed. "I think I know someone who can help them."

They each picked up their daughters and got into their carriage, wrapping the girls in blankets.

The king rode the carriage to a small valley in the mountains. The valley was small and grassy and full of boulders.

"Adgar, what is this place?" The queen wondered.

"A place known only in legend, my sweet," the king explained.

One of the boulders suddenly rolled up to the king, revealing itself to be a troll of some kind.

"Your Highness," it said politely. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"Grand Pabbie," the king bowed. "I need your help."

As the other trolls awakened, Grand Pabbie asked, "Help? With what, pray tell?"

"My Daughters, something has happened to them."

Idunn brought the girls forward, and Grand Pabbie looked them over. "What exactly happened? Do you know?"

"Their powers, something must have gone wrong while they were playing with them."

Grand Pabbie looked at the girls. "Were they born with these powers?"

The king nodded. "Yes, they were."

Idunn looked at the troll sadly. "Please say that our children will be all right."

"I can heal them. Fortunately their heads were only struck. It is a wonder their hearts remained unaffected." Grand Pabbie's hand glowed and he placed it on each of the girls heads.

"What do you mean? What about their hearts?"

"If their hearts were frozen, they would be dead by now," he explained. "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but...the head can be persuaded."

"So can we take them home now?" The king asked.

The old troll shook his mossy head. "No, Your majesty, I know you love your children, but I'm afraid I must do something to ensure their safety."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to have to erase their memories so they forget about their abilities."

"But...how will they be able to prevent this from happening again?" Idunn asked. "How can we prevent it, if they don't remember?"

"You must separate them. Don't allow them near one another."

The king nodded. "Very well we shall do just that."

"I've already altered their memories. Each one thinks the other died long ago."

"Good," The king picked up Anna. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The king and queen then headed back home to Arendelle.

xXx

 

Ten years later, the king and Queen were due to leave for Corona to attend their niece's wedding.

Elsa approached her mother, a somewhat sad look on her face. "Mama, do you and Papa have to go?"

"I'm afraid so child," The queen said. "You must stay here on your own."

"All right. Please come home safely."

"We will."

Sadly, the king and queen never returned from that trip. Their vessel was caught in a terrible storm and all onboard were killed.

Both girls sat in their bedrooms, mourning the loss of their parents.

Each sister felt the loneliest woman in the world, but if only they had known the truth, they may have found some solace.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, the council of ministers were discussing what to do about the two of them.

"Well, we must respect the king and queen's wishes and keep them separated," one of the ministers said.

"Why should we?" Another argued. "They are dead now, we can't keep them locked away from each other forever."

"They told us that under no circumstances should the girls be allowed near each other."

"May I remind you that the king has no authority now."

"Then who has authority?"

"One of the princesses."

"With all due respect, this is a disaster waiting to happen!"

"It's not. We should let the princesses at least meet each other."

"We were given orders to keep them apart, for their own safety!"

"Maybe so, but I have one idea. Rather than say that they are sisters, Why not introduce them as suitors to one another?"

"That could work, but each sister remembers that the other died long ago."

"Who cares if they remember they deserve one another!"

"I agree!"

"Very well, It is decided that the sisters will marry one another."

xXx

 

A few weeks later, Arendelle prepared to hold a royal wedding.

Elsa stood at the altar, wearing a very formal suit. " _I wonder what this Princess Anna looks like?_ " She thought to herself.

Soon the wedding march began and Anna walked down the aisle. She wore a wide white ballgown with long gloves. Her Platinum blonde hair was in a bun and a thin veil hid her face.

Elsa blushed. "Wow..."

Anna soon arrived at the altar and took her place at Elsa's side.

"Do you Elsa take this woman as your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Anna take this woman as your wife?"

"I do."

"By the power vested by the state of Arendelle, you are now wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elsa lifted the veil from Anna's face and kissed her softly.

xXx

 

After the reception and their dance together, Elsa and Anna went to their private room.

"I'm glad we have some time together, Elsa," Anna expressed. "I hope our marriage will be happy."

"Me too," Elsa replied. "So what country are you a princess of anyway?"

"Arendelle."

Elsa's eyes widened. "What? But I'm the princess of Arendelle."

"Pretty sure I'm a princess."

Elsa then thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, My parents told me I once had a sister named Anna who died when I was little."

"My parents told me I also had a sister," Anna then stated.

The two women looked in each others eyes, realising they each resembled the other greatly.

"It can't be."

"We're... sisters."

 

_Fire Powers Scenario_

It was an act of true love. Elsa and Anna's love for one another had thawed Anna's heart. Elsa smiled as she watched the kingdom return to normal, the eternal winter her powers had created having been ended.

"I knew you could do it," Anna told her as they watched the summer arrive.

Suddenly the two of them heard a soft groaning. On the other side of the ship they were standing on was Hans.

Elsa seemed wary. Hans had just tried to kill her. If Anna hadn't jumped in the way in time, she would be dead by now.

Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder, silently telling her she'd deal with this.

"Anna?" Hans said, looking up. "But how? She froze your heart?"

"The only frozen heart around here is yours," Anna remarked.

She then smacked Hans in the face with her hand. As her hand hit Hans in the face, what looked like steam appeared to be coming from it.

Hans then screamed, clutching his face. "Ahhh! It burns!"

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, shocked.

Hans reeled in pain.

"Hans look out!" Anna cried.

Hans didn't listen or look where he was going. He tripped and fell off the ship into the fjord below.

Anna looked over the side, seeing Hans did not surface.

"Oh no."

xXx

 

A few hours later, after a small celebration had been made by Elsa turning the castle courtyard into an ice rink, She, Anna and Kristoff sat in a private room.

"I've been told by one of the foreign dignitaries that Hans's body has been recovered," Elsa explained. "He seemingly drowned to his death."

Anna looked down. "What did I do to him."

Kristoff then touched Anna. "Ahh! you're hot!"

"Hot? but how is that possible? I was just frozen alive like three hours ago."

Elsa then thought, "Anna, I think you may have magic of your own."

"What? but you're the only one who has magic."

Elsa shook her head. "No, what you did couldn't have been done by anyone else. Anna, I need to confess something."

"What is it?"

"You know the white streak in your hair?"

"Yeah."

"I... gave it to you," Elsa confessed. "You had an accident when we were kids and some troll guy had to use magic to save you and he took away all memories of my powers."

"So that's why those trolls knew so much about you," Anna realised.

"Anna, I think I might have frozen the part of you where your magic came from, and now that your heart is thawed... that magic may come back."

"So what do I do?"

"Well first things first, we have to stop Hans's brothers going to war on Arendelle first," Kristoff stated.

"I'll deal with that," Elsa explained.

"But I'll teach you Anna. To control your powers, like I controlled mine."

Anna nodded. "I accept Elsa."

xXx

 

Over the next month or so, Elsa trained Anna to use her new power of fire. Anna developed her power quickly, but she knew her fire was not as powerful as Elsa's ice.

One day, Elsa walked into the courtyard while Anna was practising with her flame.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna replied.

Elsa smiled. "I'm proud of you Anna. You've done so well these past few weeks."

Anna sighed. "I accept that. But Elsa, I don't know if I'm ever gonna be able to control my powers as well as you?"

Elsa walked over to Anna. "You will, Anna. I believe in you. If your love for me helped me control mine, then my love and faith for you will help control yours."

Anna blushed softly. "Elsa, did you ever think why that love saved us both?"

"Not really."

"Well..." Anna looked away. "On the night of our coronation, I told you that you were beautiful, but you pushed me away and I accepted that, so I went off with Hans, but I really wanted you."

"W-what?"

Anna looked at Elsa, dead in the eye. "I love you Elsa."

Elsa didn't say a word. She wrapped her arms around Anna and kissed her passionately. "And I love you too."

xXx

 

_What If Elsa Couldn't Save Anna On The Fjord?_

The howling blizzard rushed across the frozen plain that was the Arendelle fjord. Elsa rushed across the ice, determined to get back to her ice palace, her sanctuary.

Anna stumbled through the blizzard, clutching her chest. She had never felt so cold before. "Elsa...?"

As Elsa felt her sister's presence nearby, a figure arrived behind her. "Queen Elsa!"

Elsa turned around and saw Hans behind her. "No, go away, take care of Anna, please. I want to be alone and free"

"Anna?" Hans expressed. " Elsa, Anna is dead. She came back to the castle freezing cold. She told me you froze her heart. Now she's dead and it's all because of you!"

Elsa's heart sank. "No... Anna."

Anna looked over and saw her sister standing nearby. "Elsa!"

As Elsa knelt down and began to cry, Hans held up his sword.

"Noooo!" Anna cried. Anna then leapt in front of Hans's blade, turning to ice and shattering the sword as it struck her frozen palm. The shockwave knocked Hans back.

Elsa looked up in horror. Anna was standing above her, her body an icy statue of herself.

"No..." Elsa cried. She got up and looked at Anna in the eyes, the blizzard stopping around her.

At that moment Kristoff arrived and saw the scene before him. "Oh god."

Elsa caressed Anna's cheeks. "No, no, no, Anna, please don't do this to me."

Anna didn't reply, she was merely emotionless, her eyes and face now in a permanent expression of fear and sadness.

Suddenly, Anna's body slowly began to crack.

Elsa started to breathe heavily. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening.

The cracks began to cover Anna's body entirely, as if her frozen form was preparing to rip itself apart. Finally, the frozen princess shattered into countless icy chunks.

Elsa watched in horror as the chunks fell to the floor like hailstones. She saw bits of bone, flesh, blood and cloth within the chunks. Her ice had torn her sister to pieces.

Elsa got to her knees and held the chunks in her hands. "Anna... No….."

Soon Hans got up and saw what had happened.

Elsa then scowled. She realised now that Hans was trying to kill her and that Anna had just saved her life. "You! You did this!"

Hans got up and chuckled. "Yes, I did."

"Why?!"

"For power. Your power. If you hadn't got in the way, I would have been married to Anna and would have taken the throne by now. But I suppose there's no point now, seeing as she's dead."

Elsa growled. "You're going to pay for this!"

Suddenly a group of icy spikes surrounded Hans like a prison cell, encasing him. Elsa then held out her hand and an icy wind brought the shattered remains of Hans's sword into hands.

Elsa closed her eyes and the metal of the sword fused back together.

Elsa then gripped the sword and marched towards Hans with a vengeful fury.

"Elsa don't!" A voice called.

Elsa then looked around and saw Kristoff behind her. "You. you're the one who was with Anna at my palace."

Kristoff nodded. "Yes, my name is Kristoff. I didn't know Anna for very long, but she wouldn't want this Elsa."

"This man is the cause of her death! If he hadn't... seduced her, she would be alive."

"You can't change the past, Elsa," Kristoff said. "But Hans should get a fair trial."

Elsa then looked at Hans.

"Go ahead," Hans remarked. "Kill me. Avenge Anna. Become the monster they fear you are."

Elsa wanted so desperately to cut Hans's head off with the sword, but no. Anna wouldn't have wanted this at all.

"I'm going to regret this," Elsa sighed.

She created a pair of ice cuffs and put them around Hans's wrists, retracting the ice spikes. "You deserve justice."

"A wise choice, Elsa," Hans smirked. "Pitty I tricked most of the kingdom into believing you were evil."

Kristoff smiled. "Good, Elsa. Anna would've wanted this."

"Yes, but will Arendelle believe me? For all I know, this lying scumbag could have turned the entire kingdom against us."

"Never mind that, you just get to safety, I'll deal with your people."

Elsa nodded. "Alright."

Kristoff headed off towards the castle, dragging Hans along with him.

Elsa walked back to the chunks of what was left of her sister and sighed. Anna wanted to bring back summer. That was her final wish and she would honour it. "This is for you, my sister."

Elsa closed her eyes and the ice chunks that was Anna began to fly up into the sky in a pattern. All across Arendelle, the snow began to drift upwards as well. The clouds eventually revealed the sun and the snow and ice collected into a giant figment of Anna's face.

Elsa then dispersed the snow into the air, watching as her kingdom was returned to normal.

xXx

 

A few days later, Elsa was in her ice palace. She knew that most of the people would be accepting of her now, but she was not certain of this. She knew that without Anna, life outside of these icy walls would be pointless now, no matter what happened to her. Anna was her life and now she was gone.

She had heard that the kingdom was holding a memorial service for Anna, but she wouldn't attend. No one knew her like she did.

She instead had held a private service, attended only by herself.

Kristoff walked into the palace. "Elsa? You here?"

"Oh, hello Kristoff," Elsa responded, walking out onto the balcony. "I trust the service in Arendelle for Anna went well?"

"It did, It was very beautiful," Kristoff responded. "But everyone wished that you were there."

"I know, but there is no point for me down there. Arendelle can cope without its queen."

"They need you, Elsa. If not as a Queen, then as a symbol of hope."

"I know, but I want to be free. Up here and where I can be closer to heaven, where Anna is."

Kristoff sighed. "There's nothing I can do to talk you out of this?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, there is not, Kristoff. This is what I want and I know is best for me."

"Alright, If that's what you wish." Kristoff agreed. "There's something I want to tell you before I go. Something Anna said to me when we were coming to find you."

"What is it?" Elsa wondered.

"She was in love with you. She had romantic feelings for you."

"I knew. I always knew.""

"Y-you did?"

"Yes. I felt the same way, but… since we are sisters, it would have been hard for us both.."

"Oh… I see"

"Go, Kristoff. Tell Arendelle that they will need someone to be their new monarch, as I hereby abdicate from the throne."

Kristoff nodded. "Of course, Elsa and hey, if they can't find a suitable royal, I'll put myself forward. Leading a kingdom does sound kinda fun."

"I'm sure you'll be a good king," Elsa stated.

Kristoff then left the ice palace and Elsa walked back upstairs to a new creation of hers. Her own memorial of her beloved sister.

The memorial was a statue of Anna in the dress from Elsa's coronation. It was so lifelike and detailed, a fact that Elsa knew Anna would be proud of.

Elsa put her hand on the memorial. "I'll always be here for you, Anna." She then leaned in and pressed her lips on the statue's cheek.

Anna smiled, as she always did as Elsa walked out onto the balcony of the ice palace, looking down at her now thawed kingdom, knowing that Arendelle would be safe, even without her as Queen.

xXx

 

_What If Elsa Met Kristoff While Running Away?_

Kristoff Bjorgman was having the strangest day of his life. This morning, he was in the city buying a supply of carrots for his reindeer Sven. Now, he was ploughing through a snow drift with his axe.

"How is this possible?" He thought. "Snow doesn't come at this time of year."

As he cut through the snow, he heard a soft crying.

He looked up from the snow and saw a young woman, leaning against a tree, panting.

"Hey are you okay?" he wondered.

The woman didn't reply.

Kristoff started to walk over to the woman. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Please go…" The woman softly said.

"I can't let you go," Kristoff told her. "You're all alone in these woods, you could be attacked by wolves or bears."

The woman walked out from behind the tree and looked at him. She was probably the same age as him. She had blue eyes and very pale skin. She was wearing a dark green and black dress, with her platinum blonde hair in a bun. On one of her hands was a turquoise glove and she wore a long purple cape. The thing that stuck out most about her was the gold tiara on her head.

"Who are you?" Kristoff wondered.

"My name is… Elsa," She said, softly.

"Well, Elsa, I'm Kristoff," Kristoff introduced himself. "And I'm gonna take care of you."

xXx

 

Kristoff led Elsa to a nearby hut and started a fire at the centre. After he had put his reindeer to bed, he went back inside the hut.

Elsa was sat on the floor, hugging her legs close to her.

"I'm sorry if this isn't as comfortable as you would like," Kristoff told her. "My line of work doesn't exactly mean the best accommodation."

"It's fine," Elsa forgave him. "I'll probably be gone by the morning anyway."

"What happened to you, anyway?" Kristoff wondered. "I mean, most people don't exactly run off into the mountains on their own."

Elsa looked down. "I was trying to get away from some people."

"Who?"

"The people I swore an oath to protect."

Kristoff then realised who Elsa was. She was the Queen who had been crowned just the morning before.

"You're the queen."

"Was the queen," Elsa corrected him.

"So… why did you leave?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time," Kristoff replied, sitting down opposite her.

Elsa sighed. "Alright. I have powers, magic powers. I don't know where I got them from, only that I was born with them. When I was a child I accidentally hurt my sister with them, and my parents had her memories wiped and I was isolated from her."

"And at your coronation you tried to make up with your sister?" Kristoff assumed.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, but she got too… close. I was worried about hurting her and that turned her away. The next thing I knew she had met this prince who she wanted to marry right there and then."

"That probably didn't go well."

Elsa shook her head. "She called me out on abandoning her and she pulled off my glove. I lost my temper and then…."

"You used your powers didn't you."

Elsa began to cry. "I knew people would think I was a monster so I ran and ran and ran, and now I'm here."

"Are these powers the reason why it's snowing out there?" Kristoff wondered.

"Yes," Elsa answered him. "My powers are of the ice and snow."

"So… you can't turn them off?"

"I used to… but it was a long time ago."

"Well, you might wanna try doing that," Kristoff told her. "This snow will make things hard for a lot of people."

"I don't care," Elsa scowled. "I'm a monster."

"No, you're not a monster. You don't have fangs or claws or have a scary voice. You're a girl who's scared of what may or may not happen."

Elsa looked at him. "You really think that?"

"Yeah."

Elsa sighed. "I miss my sister."

"What was she like?"

"Kind, sweet…. And beautiful."

"Sounds like you two were close."

Elsa rolled her head back, crying. "I loved her. More than a sister should. I wanted to be that dashing stranger at the party for her, but I…. couldn't."

Kristoff looked at her. "You really love her, don't you."

Elsa nodded.

"Do you think… she'll come looking for you?"

"If i know her, yes… she'll come looking. That's why I have to go."

"No, she misses you and you miss her," Kristoff told her. "You shouldn't have to hide who you are from her."

"But she hated me… and yet she was the first to come after me."

"Because she clearly cared about you," Kristoff told her.

Elsa sighed. "You're right. I need to stop hiding, from her at least."

Kristoff smiled. "That's good, now you get some rest, okay?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, I will and Kristoff?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… for helping me understand."

Kristoff smiled. "Anytime."

xXx

 

The next morning, Kristoff went out to clear out some more snow drifts. He had left Elsa in the hut with some food to keep her strength up.

He had a very successful day until Sven complained he needed more carrots.

Luckily they happened to be near a store that sold supplies.

As Kristoff entered the shop. Covered from head to toe in snow, he saw a young girl at the counter. She was a lot younger than Kristoff, with strawberry blonde hair and freckles on her cheeks.

"Excuse me," Kristoff said. "I need to get to the carrots."

"Oh sorry," The girl apologised, scooching to the left so Kristoff could get to the carrots.

As Kristoff put the carrots into a sack, the girl asked him. "Have you seen anything strange recently?"

"Depends on what you mean," Kristoff answered back.

"Well, I'm looking for my sister. She's probably the same height as me, maybe a bit bigger, blonde hair, you'd recognise her."

Suddenly something went ping in Kristoff's head. "Is her name Elsa by any chance?"

"You've seen her!" The girl chirped excitedly.

Kristoff smiled. "Just let me pay for my carrots, and I'll take you right to her."

xXx

 

Elsa sat outside Kristoff's hut, looking at the snow around her. To think she had made this. While she did feel at peace in this snowy world, she knew it wasn't meant to be this way.

"Elsa!" Kristoff called to her.

Elsa got up looked over to him. "Oh hello, Kristoff, are you back already?"

"Yeah," Kristoff replied. "I've got someone who's very happy to see you."

"Who?"

At that moment, Elsa saw Anna walking alongside Kristoff, still wearing a rather frozen version of her dress from Elsa's party.

Elsa's face lit up. "Anna!"

"Elsa!" Anna cheered.

The two sisters ran towards each other and hugged tightly.

Elsa sighed happily and cried a little. "Oh god, Anna, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I'm not mad or scared," Anna replied. "I just wanted you to be safe."

Elsa opened her eyes and saw the snow around them begin to flow away from them. "What the?"

Anna and Elsa looked away from their hug and saw the snow floating upwards into the sky, the forest thawing around them.

"Elsa, your ice."

"I know," Elsa added.

Soon the forest had returned to what it once was before Elsa's big freeze.

"What just happened?" Kristoff wondered.

Elsa then looked at Anna with a look of adoration. "Love."

Anna didn't know to react when Elsa crashed her lips onto hers, kissing her passionately. But soon she let Elsa's lips do their thing and kissed back, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist.

Elsa pulled away and smiled. "Anna, I… love you."

Anna smiled as well. "I love you too. I realise now… why you hid from me, why we stopped being close."

"I did it to protect you," Elsa told her. "Because I care about you."

Anna held Elsa's hand. "We should head back to Arendelle."

"No," Elsa refused. "I can't go back. If people see us as lovers.."

"Ah," Anna realised. "Good point, but I don't care. That castle did get a bit boring after all those years. We should explore the world together."

Elsa nodded. "I agree, but there is one thing we should do first."

"And that is?"

Elsa took the glove off her hand and held it and got down on one knee. "I know this isn't much of a ring but, Anna, will you marry me?"

Anna nodded gleefully. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She slipped

"Woah woah," Kristoff put in. "If you two are getting married, who's gonna marry you?"

"I would," Elsa said. "But I'm not the queen anymore."

Kristoff smiled. "I think I know someone who can."

The next day, Kristoff led Elsa and Anna to the troll village, where they were married by Grand Pabbie. As a wedding gift, Anna had her old memories restored. After they were married, Anna and Elsa embarked on a journey to explore the world together, and see what life had to offer them.

xXx

 

_What If Anna Left The Coronation Like Elsa Asked?_

Elsa was trying to keep calm. She knew that if one little thing went wrong tonight, it would not end well.

She had tried to patch things up with her sister, but when Anna went too close to for comfort.

She regretted turning her away. She really did only want to talk.

As she greeted other nobles who had come to congratulate her on being queen, Elsa was called over by Anna.

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned around and saw Anna leading a man with brown hair towards her.

"Oh, hello, Anna," Elsa greeted.

"Elsa, this is Prince Hans of the southern isles," Anna introduced the man.

"Queen Elsa," Hans bowed to her

Elsa nodded but then noticed Anna and Hans cuddling up to each other.

"We, would like your blessing," Anna began.

"Of our marriage," Hans finished.

"Wait what?" Elsa responded. Marriage? What was this all about. "I'm sorry I'm confused."

"Well we'll need a few days to plan and such," Anna began. "Ooo maybe we can invite your brothers!"

"That's a good idea!"

"Woah, calm down," Elsa tried to defuse the situation. "No one's brothers are staying here and no one is getting married."

"What?" Anna looked at Elsa, sadly. "What do you mean?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment… alone?"

Anna shook her head. "No, if you've got something to say, say it right here."

Elsa sighed. "Fine, you can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love!"

"What do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you do is shut people out."

Elsa's heart sank. "Oh Anna…" she thought.

She began to walk away. "Goodbye, Anna, I'm sorry, this party is over, and my answer is no!"

"No, Elsa, I don't want to live like this anymore. I just want us to be friends again, why can't you be happy for me!"

"Enough, Anna," Elsa growled.

"No!" Anna defiantly shouted.

Elsa sighed. "Fine, if you don't like it here, then leave."

Anna scowled. "Then that's what I i'll do."

"Wait, Anna," Hans tried to stop her.

"No, she want's me to go, I'll go."

Anna lifted up the skirt of her gown and walked out of the castle. She walked and walked the whole night, with villagers asking if she needed help, but merely refused.

Elsa meanwhile watched from her room in the castle, watching Anna walk away into the night.

She didn't wanted for her to go, but in the end this was her choice. Wherever Anna went next, it didn't matter to her. But eventually it did, and Elsa sent out messengers, wanting to find Anna again and make things right.

xXx

 

The morning after the coronation party, Elsa was still worried sick about her sister. The messengers had not returned and this made her worry more.

She decided to try and go for a walk to ease herself.

As she found herself walking out of the castle gates, she saw something. Curled up next to the gate was Anna, wrapped in what appeared to be a green cape.

Elsa felt relieved and picked Anna up. She felt deathly cold.

Elsa quickly brought the young princess into the castle and had the servants make her a nice warm bed.

A few hours later, Anna was awake and Elsa was by her bed.

"Elsa?" Anna said wearily as she awoke.

Elsa put her gloved hand on Anna's shoulder. "It's okay, little sister."

"What am are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Anna," Elsa informed her.

Anna sighed. "I'm sorry Elsa. I couldn't bear to go after you told me leave. I knew you would need me in some way."

"I know, and I'm sorry too."

Anna looked at Elsa. "So… do you want to catch up?"

Elsa's eyes filled with tears. "I would want nothing more."

xXx

 

Elsa sat next to Anna as she sat up in her bed, sipping a cup of hot chocolate."This feels good to drink."

"It's got some herbal supplement in it," Elsa told her. "It will help to keep your strength up, somewhat."

"Thanks," Anna admitted.

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry again, Anna, for everything."

"Hey, hey, it's fine," Anna replied. "I'm just… I wanted to talk to someone and such, but you pushed me away, so I went with Hans, and… messed everything up."

"It wasn't that bad," Elsa replied. "After you left, the party continued on as normal, and as for Hans, he just left."

"Did he say where?"

"Probably back to wherever his kingdom is," Elsa remarked.

"I feel bad, he probably did like me," Anna admitted.

Elsa took off her glove and held Anna's hand, something that she had never done in years.

"You're glove!" Anna gasped. "You took it off."

"I know… I suppose you need to know now." Elsa held out her hand and a small snowflake appeared from it.

"Woah… That's kinda cool," Anna said with a smile.

"Yes, you did find my ice beautiful," Elsa admitted.

"Wait, I did?" Anna wondered. "But I've never seen you do that before… have I?"

"Well, you have," Elsa began. "You knew about my powers once, when we were both little kids, but one night, I… hurt you with them, by accident."

Anna then felt the white spot of hair on her head. "So I wasn't kissed by a troll."

Elsa chuckled. "Is that what Mama and Papa told you?"

"Yes, I believed them," Anna stated.

"Well, you were touched by a troll. They wiped your memories of my powers and after that, Mama and Papa forced us apart."

Anna sighed. "It all finally makes sense now."

"And I… was so broken inside, for years, but when we talked last night, for a brief moment, I felt alive and happy, because you were there."

"But you freaked out at me?"

"Yes, Because I was afraid of what might happen, but I've had all night to think about it," Elsa told her. "And I want things to be different now."

"Can they be different? What if you hurt me again?"

"We can deal with it, Anna, because we're family and family means nobody gets left behind."

Anna smiled. "Can't really argue with that."

Elsa then pulled Anna into a hug. "I missed you, Little Sister."

"I missed you too, Big sister," Anna said, hugging Elsa back.

From that moment on, Anna and Elsa would always promise to comfort one another and be there for each other, no matter what.

xXx

 

_What If Elsa Agreed To Hans And Anna's Marriage?_

Elsa knew this party wasn't going well. She could feel it in her bones. This was the first time she and Anna had spoken in years, and Elsa was already feeling like she'd messed things up. For a few moments, it had seemed like things were back to normal for them, but then Anna got too close, and Elsa regretted that. She hoped that when the party was over and all the guests had gone home, she and Anna would have some time to themselves.

"Excuse me!" Elsa heard Anna's voice as she maneuvered through the crowd. "Elsa!"

Elsa turned around, seeing her sister had returned. However, she didn't recognize the man Anna had brought with her.

"Hi, Elsa, um…queen," Anna stammered in her usual manner. "It's me again. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Hans bowed to Elsa. "Your Majesty."

Elsa smiled. Obviously, this prince was some new friend of Anna. "Hello there, Prince Hans. What can I do for you and my sister?"

"We…" Anna began.

"Would like your blessing," Hans added.

"Of our marriage!" they then said in unison.

Elsa felt in shock. "Marriage?!"

"Yes!" Anna chirped. "Elsa, it's gonna be so beautiful! I mean, we're gonna need some time to plan the ceremony and such but…." She looked at Hans. "Wait, would you live here?"

"I don't see why not," he replied.

"Wait, wait, wait," Elsa stopped. Anna wanted to marry this man. She wanted to give herself to this man.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, an anxious expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

Elsa wanted to tell Anna that what she wanted wasn't right. That she couldn't marry a man she had just met. But then again, Elsa remembered that Anna was a grown woman now. She was 18, after all. She sighed. "Never mind; you have my blessing."

Anna squealed in joy. "Yay! Thank you, Elsa!"

Elsa felt unprepared as Anna hugged her tight. Anna hugged her.. Part of her wanted to push her away, but…. No, Anna was happy. She should be happy for her. She held her gloved hands on Anna's back, hugging as well.

xXx

 

A few days later, the royal wedding was about to begin. Elsa waited outside of Anna's room for her sister, the bride. She sighed. She couldn't keep Anna from knowing about this now. She had to tell her, as she might never get another chance.

"Anna?" Elsa said, knocking on the door. "Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here," Anna's voice responded.

"May I…come in?"

"Umm…sure."

Elsa opened the door and blushed. Anna was sitting by the window, wearing her beautiful wedding dress. It was a white ball gown with elbow length gloves and a long veil trailing behind her, with a shorter veil hiding her face. "Hey," she said.

Elsa walked over to Anna. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Anna replied.

Elsa sighed. "Anna, there are some things I need to say."

"What is it?"

"Anna…do you know why I shut you out when you were kids?"

Anna shook her head. "I never knew why. I…I thought I'd done something wrong. That you…hated me."

Elsa met her sister's eyes, a sad smile on her face. "I don't hate you, Anna. I could never hate you. If anything, it was because I loved you. I wanted to keep you safe…and so did Mama and Papa."

"Safe? From what?"

"From me. From what I can do." Elsa removed the glove on her right hand, conjuring a small snowflake.

"Woah!" Anna stared in awe.

"I have magic," Elsa explained. "I can create snow and ice."

"How come I forgot about this?"

"Because of that." Elsa pointed to Anna's white streak in her hair. "One night, while we were goofing around, I accidentally hit you with my powers. I...I could've killed you. Mama and Papa took us to these trolls, and they saved your life. But they had to erase all of your memories of my powers."

"Oh my God..." Anna looked down. "Elsa, I never realised…"

"No, It's fine. I wanted to tell you before you left to be with Hans."

"Elsa? Can I ask something? At the party, you refused to come close to me and sent me away…. Was it because of your powers?"

"Yes; I was afraid. But it doesn't matter now. You're going to be with Hans now."

"No, I don't have to. I love you, Elsa. And…." She blushed. "And not just in a...in a 'you're my sister' way."

"Anna, don't be silly. I'm your sister, and another woman. Love can't work that way…"

Anna got up and took off her veil. "I don't care. I love you, Elsa. I always did." She then cupped Elsa's cheeks and kissed her passionately.

Elsa gasped, her eyes widening.

Anna pulled away. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that."

"No," Elsa said, finally understanding. "It was the right thing." Elsa held Anna's hand and looked into her eyes. "Anna, marry me instead of Hans. I promise to love you, and for us to be as we were, like when we were kids."

Anna's eyes widened. "But we're sisters; isn't marriage between family members illegal?"

"I can change the law; no one can stop me. I am the queen now."

Anna smiled. "Then yes, Elsa. I will marry you."

xXx

 

Meanwhile in the chapel, Hans was standing at the altar. Soon he would be married into the royal family, and phase one of his scheme would be complete. He could almost taste the victory. The wedding march began, and Elsa and Anna walked down the aisle together, Anna's hand on Elsa's arm. As they approached the altar, Hans then noticed that Anna was still holding Elsa's hand, and had not joined him. "What's going on?" he asked.

"There's been a change of plans, Hans," Anna told him.

"What?"

"I'm marrying Anna," Elsa then told him.

"But… you're sisters."

"And she truly loves me," Anna explained. "She's a better person for me."

"No…she hurt you. You told me yourself: she just shut you out when you were child."

"And now she knows the reason why I did," Elsa then told him. "My apologies, Prince Hans."

Hans' face contorted into an angry scowl. "Don't you dare apologise to me!"

Elsa and Anna looked in shock.

"I suppose I should come clean now: I never did love your sister," Hans admitted. "I just wanted to marry her so I could finally become king. Being the youngest of twelve brothers, I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere. I'd originally planned for it to be you, but when I saw how lonely and helpless poor little Anna was...I knew she'd be perfect."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "You treacherous swine!"

Hans drew his sword and grabbed Anna, holding her against him. "Now, you're going to let me marry her, or I'll slit her throat!"

"Never!" Elsa shouted. "Guards, take this man away!"

"No, Elsa!" Anna cried. "Please…. Just…."

"Make your choice, Elsa," Hans remarked. "Let me wed your sister, or you'll never see your sister alive again."

"Elsa!" Anna cried.

Elsa then pulled off her gloves. "No. I am Elsa, queen of Arendelle. And I do not take threats lightly."

"Elsa," Anna begged. "Please…don't!"

Elsa then turned to the citizens who were in the chapel. "My citizens, please forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Elsa then fired an ice blast at Hans's feet, freezing him in place.

"What the devil?!" Hans exclaimed.

Anna then stepped on Hans's toe, freeing herself. "This is for hitting me with your horse, you bastard!" She punched Hans in the face, knocking him out. She then ran over to Elsa and hugged her sister.

Elsa smiled and then noticed the crowd in the chapel clapping for the two of them. Her people were not scared of her; no one was scared of her.

Anna looked up. "So, are you gonna marry me or what?"

Elsa brought Anna before the priest. "Minister, I would like to take this woman as my wife."

"Certainly, Your Majesty," he agreed. "Do you, Queen Elsa, take Princess Anna as your wife?"

"I do," Elsa responded.

"And do you, Princess-"

"I do," Anna interrupted him.

Elsa grinned and unveiled her sister, kissing her passionately. The minister was about to pronounce them wife and wife, but he didn't bother. Elsa kept kissing Anna and Anna kissed back, the two of them holding one another close in this new love that they had.

xXx

 

_What if Anna Was Sent To Corona?_

"Come on, Anna, you don't wanna miss the party!" Rapunzel cheered.

Anna sighed. "Do I have to go?"

"Well there's chocolate down there," Rapunzel told her. "You love chocolate."

Anna walked out in her green ball gown. "I'm going, but only for the chocolate."

Rapunzel giggled and petted her little sister's head. For many years, Anna had been the only child in the royal household of Corona, but three years earlier, her older sister Rapunzel had come back into her life. Rapunzel was very sweet to her, but Anna, even today, was still coping with the change.

As they headed down to the ballroom, Anna was fiddling with the skirt of her dress. "Is it just me, or does this gown feel a bit tight?"

"It's just anxiety, Anna," Rapunzel told her. "I felt the same when Eugene and I got married."

"This is different than a wedding, Punz," Anna reminded her.

"You could meet someone here, and it could lead to a wedding," Rapunzel stated.

"You really want me to find someone here, don't you?"

"Look, I get that I haven't been the best big sister ever," the older girl explained. "And Cassandra gets it too. But we both know that we don't want you to end up being lonely for the rest of your life."

"Punzie, you know I'm hopelessly awkward in situations like this. Besides, most of the guys and girls here aren't my type."

Rapunzel hugged Anna. "You're going to do fine."

Anna smiled. "Thanks, Punzie."

"Hey, blondie," Rapunzel's husband, Eugene, greeted them as they arrived at the ballroom. "I see Princess Feisty-Pants has arrived for her party."

"I'm only here because Rapunzel said there'd be chocolate," Anna replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, hope you have fun," Eugene told her, holding Rapunzel's hand.

"See you soon, Anna," Rapunzel bid her farewell as Eugene led her onto the dance floor.

Anna sighed and went over to the buffet table, seeing what chocolate was available. She was happy to have a party in her honour again after all these years, since Rapunzel had taken more focus from her, but she still felt sidelined.

"Enjoying the party?" a voice asked her.

Anna looked down. "Not really."

"Why so?"

"It's just…I don't think I deserve it."

"I don't think that. A beautiful woman like you deserves a chance to be in a beautiful dress like that."

Anna blushed and turned around. Standing in front of her was a tall woman, with platinum blonde hair in a french braid and a tiara in her hair. She wore a beautiful sparkling blue dress with long sleeves and a cape trailing behind her. "Hello there," the woman said. "Princess Anna, is it?"

Anna nodded shyly. "Um, yes."

The woman bowed before her. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Arendelle? I don't believe I've ever heard of that country," Anna admitted.

"It's only a small nation across the sea," Elsa explained. "But I've travelled all this way to see you, Princess."

"Well…that's rather sweet of you," Anna replied, blushing.

"You're as beautiful as I imagined you," Elsa told her.

"W-why are you saying these things? I'm not a true princess; that would be my big sister, Rapunzel."

Elsa's head drooped ever so slightly. "True, but…what if I told you that this place isn't your real home?"

Anna chuckled. "I think you've had a bit too much to drink."

"Actually, I haven't had a drop of liquor this evening."

Anna's eyes widened. "I think we should go someplace more private."

"If that's what you wish, Princess."

As Anna and Elsa left the ballroom, Rapunzel noticed them over her shoulder. "Looks like someone's made a pass at Anna."

"Then that person is one lucky girl," Eugene remarked.

xXx

 

Anna led Elsa out onto the castle's balcony. "Alright, this place is quite private."

"You're sure we won't be disturbed?"

"Punzie and her husband often have sex here and no one notices, so yeah. I'm pretty sure about that."

Elsa stood on the balcony, her pale hands gripping the railing as she looked over the Kingdom. "This is a beautiful place. You were lucky to grow up here."

"Yeah, I was," Anna admitted.

Elsa looked down. "Anna, I have to tell you something important."

"What is it? And how would you know something important about me? We only just met."

"You're wrong, Anna. We didn't 'just meet'."

"What are you on about?"

"Rapunzel isn't your older sister," Elsa confessed. "I am."

Anna stared in shock. "What?! But how?"

"Don't you see the resemblance?"

Anna looked close at Elsa, seeing that their faces and eye colour were quite similar. "Yeah, I guess we kinda look similar, but why don't I remember you?"

"Because you were forced to forget I ever existed," Elsa replied.

Anna then noticed the railing that Elsa was holding slowly turning to ice. "What the hell?"

Elsa looked at her hands and sighed. "You see, I have magic, very similar to Rapunzel."

"Do you have magic hair?"

"No, but I have magic powers. Powers that can control ice and snow. You were my younger sister, born three years after me. We played together, had fun together, eating ice cream and cookies, but you always loved my magic."

Anna looked down, confused. "How come I was forced to forget this?"

Elsa gulped. She still felt pain from this memory of her and Anna. "One night, we were playing with my snow. You were jumping around, and I wanted to catch you, but…my ice hit your head."

Anna felt the icy white streak in her hair. "So that's how I got this."

"Our parents took you to these magic troll things. They had no choice but to completely rewrite your memories; it was the only way to save your life. Mama decided to send you here, so that her sister could raise you. She hated that she had to do it, but…she knew that she had no other choice."

"But…what happened to you?"

"Mama and Papa sealed me away. They forced me to try and control my powers, so I wouldn't hurt anyone else the way I hurt you. They passed away three years ago, and I was recently crowned queen."

"So we can go back home?"

Elsa shook her head. "I'm sorry. At my coronation, a prince tried to seduce me and I told him to leave me alone, but he…well, let's just say he's a frozen block of ice now."

"Ah, so you had to run away."

Elsa nodded. "I thought I could find you, and maybe we could be together again."

Anna smiled. "I would like that, actually."

Elsa blushed. "You would?"

"Well, you are family, technically."

"You mean, you're not freaking out?"

"Why would I be? I just found out my real big sister has magic ice powers and looks like an angel," Anna replied.

Elsa went red, her eyes filling with tears.

"Are you okay?"

Elsa then grabbed Anna and crashed their lips together.

Anna's eyes widened, and she pushed Elsa away. "Woah! Woah! Did you just kiss me?!"

Elsa blushed. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that."

Anna felt her lips, feeling a slight tingling sensation left over from the kiss. "No, I…I liked it."

"But… we're sisters," Elsa said.

"No one else has to know that," Anna chuckled. "Besides, you want to be with me, right?"

Elsa smiled. "I suppose I do."

Elsa and Anna leaned closer, kissing each other again. Elsa placed her hand on Anna's head, the white streak in Anna's hair slowly fading away. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, opening her mouth to deepen their kiss.

"Mmm…" Elsa moaned faintly.

Suddenly, Rapunzel walked onto the balcony. "Hey Anna, I saw you out here and-WOAH!" She gasped in shock as she saw Anna and Elsa kiss.

Anna and Elsa quickly pulled away from their kiss, blushing embarrassingly. "Oh hey, Rapunzel," Anna greeted her.

"You told me you only came to the party for the chocolate," Rapunzel remarked.

"Well, uh…this young lady had chocolate on her lips," Anna excused.

"I offered for her to take it off for me," Elsa added.

Rapunzel smirked. "I'm not buying it."

Anna sighed. "Alright, you caught me. Rapunzel, this is Elsa; she's from a place called Arendelle. Elsa, this is Punzie."

Elsa raised a hand in greeting. "Hello."

"You two should be more careful," Rapunzel joked. "Because if people see you smooching like that, they are gonna think you two are married."

Anna smiled. "Well, I wouldn't mind that."

"Oh?" Elsa blushed.

Anna then got on one knee and smiled, looking at Elsa. "Queen Elsa, will you have the honour of becoming my wife?"

Elsa's eyes filled with tears. "Yes! Yes!"

Rapunzel smiled. "I guess I'd better go tell Dad the good news."

Elsa was already kissing Anna again, her lips pressed to her fiancee's, the two holding each other close.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** For those wondering why these are here, I've decided that the Elsanna what ifs aren't exactly giving me much in terms of motivation to do, and well, I don't want to delete them entirely, so if you see some of my older fics ending up the drabbles fic, that's why. I'm cleaning out my accounts as it were.


	20. 157-161

_157_

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Anna said as they looked out the window. It was the first snowfall that had been seen since the day of Elsa's coronation. The first natural snow in months.

"It sure is," Elsa replied, cuddling next to her.

"Too bad the snow will stop soon," Anna sighed.

"Don't worry, Anna," Elsa chuckled, "I can always make it longer."

"No thanks, Els," Anna stated, "I'd rather it end naturally."

"As you wish dear sister."

Soon the snow did stop and the two sisters saw that the garden outside was now covered in a white blanket. The two became very excited and rushed out to play in the snow, just as they did when they were children.

"Hit the deck, Anna," Elsa called as they began to pelt each other with snow balls.

Anna ducked for cover behind a mound of snow. "I'll get even with you Elsa!"

The two sisters began a small snow war which lasted until dinner time, when they settled the conflict with a treaty of a big hug and some cookies.

"I hope everyday can be as fun as today," Anna stated as she climbed into bed that night.

"Don't worry Anna," Elsa responded to her, "as long as I'm here, you'll have the best time of your life."

 

_158_

Elsa had been Queen of Arendelle for just over a year now. She was beloved throughout the kingdom and respected by other monarchs and kings for her powers and her dedication to her kingdom's happiness. However, something was not right about Elsa these days. Her sister Anna saw her feeling down and sad, often locking herself in her study room.

Anna cared for her sister deeply and wanted to help her. She couldn't bear to see her this way. She had lost her parents, as well as almost losing herself, so anything else could have been too much for her.

One night, Anna snuck outside Elsa's office and knocked on the door.

"Elsa?" Anna called, "it's me Anna, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine," Elsa replied, "but get yourself to bed Anna, its late."

Anna could tell from her sister's voice that she wasn't in a good mood, just faking a happy voice to make Anna feel better.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, "because you've been looking sad lately, and I wanna help you."

"I appreciate your concern, Anna, but the best thing you can do is leave me be."

Anna was getting a bit fed up. Elsa was upset and Anna wanted to help her, even if she didn't want help, "Elsa I can tell something is wrong."

She opened the door to her sister's study, and sat at her desk. Her eyes were watery and her lips in a sort of forced smile.

"Elsa? You look sad?" Anna said with concern.

Elsa began to cry and jumped from her chair, hugging Anna in a warm embrace.

"It's ok," Anna comforted her, stroking her sisters back, "it's gonna be ok."

"No it won't!" Elsa sobbed into Anna's shoulder, "I'm a monster!."

"Elsa, you are not a monster," Anna stated, "you are my sister, the most kindest soul in the world."

Elsa started to calm down and pulled out of the hug, her eyes still full of tears.

Anna smiled. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

She led her sister to the room in the castle that they shared, and they sat on the bed. Anna put her hand on her older sister's shoulder, feeling the cold touch on her skin from the ice flowing through her body.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Anna asked. "If you don't wanna, I understand, but it might help."

"Yes," Elsa replied weakly.

"So what's wrong?"

"Well lately I've been having these feelings," Elsa explained, "feelings that are not natural."

"Elsa nothing with you is ever natural," Anna joked.

"Well to me, these feelings were unnatural," Elsa continued.

"What were these feelings about?"

Elsa turned to look at Anna. " They were feelings of love."

"Elsa, love is perfectly natural, I mean I know you love me and all our friends-"

"No, Anna this is the other kind of love."

Anna giggled. "Oh Elsa that's wonderful! You're in love!"

"Yeah," Elsa sighed.

"So who's the lucky guy or girl? Are they royalty? Ooh, is it a princess?"

Elsa gulped. "The person I'm in love with and I can't exactly be together."

"Elsa, I'm sure that if you feel in love with one of the maids or guys in Arendelle, that would be ok," Anna tried to reason with her.

"But the person is someone you know," Elsa stated.

Anna became suspicious. "It's not Kristoff is it?"

"No," Elsa denied.

"Then who is it?" Anna asked.

Elsa had to tell the truth. "The person I'm in love with is... me."

"Wait what?" Anna questioned.

"I know its weird but, for the past few weeks I feel like I want to present myself, give myself love and happiness, worshipping my body and beauty." Elsa tried to explain.

"How did this start?"

"Well it started when I was in my ice palace one day, practising my magic, when I created an ice statue of myself. It was a thing of such beauty and grace," Elsa continued.

"You fell in love with a statue?" Anna felt confused.

"No, no no, I fell in love with the statue of me, because I saw how beautiful and angelic I was," Elsa replied.

"Awww," Anna cooed as she realised what her sister meant. "That's so cute."

"Yeah... but I'm not so sure what other people would think," Elsa somberly said. "That's why I've been so sad."

"Elsa, you would never get judged for who you love. The people in our kingdom simply adore you, and they would happily accept you." Anna assured her.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, Anna."

"But Elsa, there is one little thing you have to do?" Anna smirked.

"And what might that be?"

Anna smiled and fumbled around in a jewelry box of her's. "Since you have been having this affair with yourself, it seems only fair that you make yourself an honest woman."

Anna placed her finding into Elsa's hand, a gold ring with a diamond. "So Elsa? Will you marry yourself?"

Elsa blushed and began to cry. "Yes!."

xXx

 

Soon the wedding day arrived, and Anna couldn't be more happier for her sister. Ever since her confession about her self love, everyone had been very welcoming to Elsa and her revelation.

Anna waited outside the chapel for her sister, wearing a pink ballgown and matching gloves. She smiled as she saw Elsa walking towards her. The queen wore a large blue and white wedding gown with a bouquet of blue roses and white gloves. She wore a long veil which covered her face completely, but her hair braid was still visible so Anna was assured that was her sister. On her head was her crown, signifying that she was queen.

"You look beautiful, Elsa," Anna complimented.

"I'm flattered my dear Anna," Elsa replied. "Am I on time? I'd hate to be late for my own wedding."

"Elsa, you are right on time." Anna stated, taking her sisters hand. The two entered the church to the wedding march and waltzed down the aisle. Anna was unable to see her sister's face, but could clearly tell that she was smiling. As they reached the altar, Anna let go of her sister and took her place next to Rapunzel and the other bridesmaids.

"Dearly beloved," the officiant began, "we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of her majesty Queen Elsa to herself."

Elsa smiled and blushed a bit. Soon she would be her own wife, her own queen.

"Do you Queen Elsa, take yourself to be your lawfully wedded wife, to respect, to honour, to cherish till death do you part?"

Elsa smiled as Anna brought forward a diamond ring for her. She took it and slid it onto her finger, cementing the vow she was about to give, "I do".

"Then I hereby pronounce you as a wife," the minister declared. "Congratulations your majesty."

Elsa blushed as Anna unveiled her and showed her to the cheering crowd. Elsa felt so happy, truly she was now complete.

From the corner of her eye, Elsa noticed Anna kissing Rapunzel deeply.

"What?" Anna queried as she pulled out of her kiss. "Someone had to kiss somebody, it's a wedding after all."

Elsa giggled and hugged her sister. "Thank you so much Anna."

"You will always be welcome Elsa," Anna replied hugging back.

"After all love is love."

 

_159_

"Nice wine," Anna complimented as she sipped her drink.

"I only get the finest for you, sister," Elsa replied. She had been like a second mother to Anna ever since their parents both died in a shooting.

Anna looked out of the window of their mansion. The darkened streets of Arendelle city below them. "Peaceful isn't it?"

"It is, Anna, but everything that has beauty usually has an ugly side," Elsa commented.

"Do you think mama and papa would have been able to make things better, if they were still here?" Anna asked

"Possibly," Elsa answered, "but that is something we will never know."

Anna looked out of the window to see a yellow light shining in the sky. "At least we can do things to help someone better."

Elsa sighed. Her sister was going out on one of her little adventures again. She walked over to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room and pulled the switch behind it, revealing the secret passage.

Anna leaped down the stairwell and began putting on her suit. She slid on her gloves, her boots, cape and cowl, transforming herself into her city's defender, Bat-girl.

Elsa pressed a switch that raised her sister's vehicle to its position, taking one last look at her sister. She always knew her sister would be ok, but she always had this nagging doubt that something bad would happen.

"Be safe ok?" Elsa called out to Anna as she jumped in her car.

"I'll be fine, Elsa," Anna replied while smiling. Her car turned around and she drove off at breakneck speed.

"I just hope you are, little sis," Elsa quietly replied.

 

_160_

After the great thaw, Elsa used her magic to brighten her sister's life. From leaving little ice roses for her sister in the morning, to making the ballroom an ice rink for both of them, Elsa's powers brought a great joy to both of their lives.

"Your powers are amazing, Elsa!" Anna squealed in joy as she danced around the ice rink ballroom.

Elsa only smiled at Anna's joy. This was all she had ever wanted. Her sister not hurt by her powers, but being embraced in them.

Truly Elsa was at peace.

It's a world where you belong, where you can dream aloud.

"Do I belong here?" Elsa would think as she sat in her room alone at night. "Am I too much for this small world."

She wondered if she had a purpose, if she had something to do with her life other than being queen.

Turning her head to the left, she saw her answer. Her sister Anna.

"Yes I do belong here, I belong here to be here for my sister."

 

_161_

Elsa was busy with her royal duties one day. She had been going through trade agreements with some foreign nation whose name should could not pronounce nor remember.

As she finished scribing her words, she felt a force grab her body.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna greeted her with a loving hug.

"Anna?" Elsa replied confused, "What are you doing here? Aren't you and Kristoff supposed to be having your picnic together?"

"Yeah but he was busy with ice guy stuff," Anna explained, " I wanted to go with him, but he said I would be better off keeping you company."

Elsa blushed. "Well that's very sweet of him".

"I know, and that's why I love him, because he lets me love you," Anna hugged her sister tighter.

Elsa got out of the chair and hugged her sister back. "Wanna go get some chocolate?"

"Hell yeah, ice queen," Anna chirped happily.


	21. The Lovers of Elsa and Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various one shots detailing Elsa/Anna x Oc relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do these often, but I just want you to know that these are not the best fics when it comes to quality. They were written at a time when I didn't know fuck about fic writing. Hope you understand.

_Meeting at the ball_

Queen Elsa of Arendelle stood on the dias of the ballroom, looking outward to the guests dancing happily. the ball was in celebration of her one year anniversary as queen. she saw her sister Anna, dancing with her boyfriend Kristoff, happy as ever. sometimes Elsa wished for a love life like that, so it was times like these when she would search for someone to socialize with. soon enough she took notice of a young woman in the corner of the ballroom. she had auburn hair in a ponytail and wore a wide yellow ball gown with elbow length gloves. her eyes were in similar colour to Elsa's own, but of a more lighter shade. Elsa smirked a playful smirk. whoever this woman was, she was going to be Elsa's date for the evening

"Kai?" Elsa asked her faithful servant, "Who is that woman over in the corner?".

"My queen I believe that is Duchess Anise of Bordeaux" Kai replied to her.

"Thank you Kai" Elsa said, walking elegantly of the dais in her queenly fashion.

The Duchess was at the moment sipping a glass of champagne when Elsa came up to her, her rouge lips moist with the liquid.  
"Bonjour, my dear" Elsa greeted in a formal tone. The woman turned to her, smiling.

"Bonjour, queen Elsa" she replied in a very french accent "is there, something i can do for you?".

Elsa held out her hand "care to dance with me my dear?".

The Duchess's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as she took the offer "Oui madame Elsa!".

The two of them danced in the ballroom, their eyes never leaving one another,

"So what brings to my kingdom, my dear Anise" Elsa asked in a rather seductive voice.

The Duchess blushed at Elsa's utterance of her name "I was here to negotiate a trade agreement with a company here in Arendelle, Boring stuff really".

"I don't mind boring stuff dear" Elsa replied "most of my work as queen could be seen as rather boring, especially to my sister but i find it rather relaxing" .

The Duchess giggled "Most queens would never be so optimistic about their work".

"Well dear" Elsa moved her mouth close to her ear "I'm not like most queens, perhaps I could show you later after the ball".

"I would love to, its too noisy in here what with that dreadful band playing" Anise replied, commenting on the brass band that Anna had insisted on performing for the ball.

"A little something of my sister's, don't worry its not that bad once you here their songs a few hundred times". the two women cheerfully giggled at that comment.

A few hours later, Elsa and Anise were in one of the guest bedrooms of the castle.

"My room in Bordeaux is nowhere near as large as this" the duchess commented.

"Well we do tend to have a lot of couples stay here in the winter from up in the mountains, so we try and make things comfortable" the Queen replied. Elsa removed her gloves and walked up the duchess, who was standing by the window.

"You said you weren't like most queens, Elsa" the duchess asked curiously "what is it that makes you so different".

"Perhaps my special touch" Elsa cooed as she let her exposed hands wraps themselves around the duchess's waist. anise was blushing again.  
"Queen Elsa!" The Duchess exclaimed.

"Please its just Elsa" the snow queen reminded her as she kissed the duchess's neck, sending a soothing icy sensation into her new lovers body. Anise was now passive to Elsa, feeling the queen become more attractive around her as she felt the same icy sensation on her lips as Elsa kissed her deeply.

"Mmm You are delicious" the queen seduced "Perhaps we should kiss some more". The queen wrapped her arms around Anise's body, sliding her tongue into the French woman's mouth. The duchess felt pleasure and ecstasy from the kiss.

"I've never french kissed a french woman before" Elsa joked as she pulled out of the kiss.

"To be honest my queen, that was my first kiss" the duchess chuckled. Elsa was surprised. to think that a woman as beautiful as Anise had never been kissed seemed impossible to her.

"You are certainly an interesting woman, anise" Elsa stated "Perhaps you could stay in arendelle, as my consort".

"Consort?" the young woman said "you mean like your Girlfriend?". "If that is one way to put, then yes" Elsa replied. Anise kissed Elsa on the lips, her gloved hands holding Elsa's neck

"I accept".

xXx

 

And so the courtship of duchess Anise of Bordeaux and queen Elsa of arendelle began. Anise was very happy about finally having a partner for herself and become very close with Elsa. she also got on well with Anna, the young princess referring to her as "the twin sister I never had". She was partially right about that statement as Anise was the same age as Anna although she was older by a few months.

two months into their relationship, Elsa invited Anise up to her ice palace, which was a rare privilege as Elsa only let herself, Anna and their closest friends into her mountain retreat. As anise opened the door, her eyes were filled with wonder.

"You created this ma Cherie?" she exclaimed.

"Yes I did" Elsa called out to her, wearing her ice dress and her hair in her braid. Anise ran up to Elsa and kissed her deeply, wanting to remind her lover of her devotion to her. Elsa led her up to a private chamber in the ice palace, containing a soft bed made of snow.

"Why do you have a bed here, Elsa?" Anise asked.

"Its for when I'm in need of some privacy from my kingdom, the castle bedrooms can be quite bad for my back sometimes" Elsa replied having snuck outside and changing her ice dress to an icy bikini. Anise Blushed at the sight of Elsa in the icy lingerie.

"Elsa, why are you wearing that?" Anise shyly asked although she had a good feeling as what it was. "To have some fun" Elsa seduced, kissing her lover deeply, her hands playing with her consort's hair. Elsa leaped up and wrapped her legs around her lover's waist, displaying her agility. Anise held Elsa in her arms and kissed her until she let her queen onto the snowy bed.

"Sorry ma Cherie" she said awkwardly "I'm not that strong". Elsa was in a very sexy pose on the bed, her arms behind her head and her legs curled up in such a way they were begging to be opened up.

"Fuck me" Elsa smirked. Anise blushed.  
"O-ok" she said shyly "B-but its my first time".

"Thats quite alright, I know you'll try your best" she seduced with a sexy wink. Anise blushed a deeper shade of red as she felt her groin area become moist. she removed the dress she was wearing and climbed on top of Elsa, beginning to rub their pussies together.

"Thats right AHH" Elsa moaned "Good girl". Anise kept rubbing and began to fondle Elsa's breasts, causing an intense amount of pleasure within the queen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Elsa cried out in joy "GODS, YOU'RE GOOD". Anise was in heat and continued rubbing her pussy with Elsa's

"AHHH, YOU'RE GOOD TOOO!" Anise cried out in a smilar joyness. Their cries and moans came in an intense rhythm until Elsa cum out her icy white cum.

"Ahhhhh" Elsa cried as she came "For a girl who just has sex for the first time, your damn good".

"Well i did read a lot of adult literature when I was young" the duchess said blushing, slightly ashamed of that fact," I love you Elsa, i want to make you happy everyday".

"Well then i know just how you can do that" Elsa said, forming her ice dress around her body and a similar one for Anise.

"And what is that my love?" Anise asked her curious tone. Elsa smiled and opened her hand as an icy ring formed in it.

"Anise, duchess of Bordeaux, consort to the queen, will you have my hand in marriage?". Anise smiled as she kissed Elsa.

"Yes my queen, I will be your wife".

xXx

 

The day of the royal wedding was soon upon the kingdom. Elsa stood at the altar, wearing a wedding suit specially tailored for her. While she would have preferred an ice dress, she had decided to wear a suit to honour the monarchs of Arendelle that had come before her. However she did wear her crown on her head and had given the suit an ice cape to add a unique personal flair to it. Soon the wedding march began to play and Elsa gazed on her new bride. Anise wore a wide puffy wedding dress, with no sleeves and gloves covering her arms up to her shoulders, holding a bouquet in her hands. Her hair was up and she wore a beautiful white veil over her face, although Elsa was able to make out her smile from under the veil. She was escorted by Anna, wearing a pink ball gown with gloves. Anise arrived at the altar and handed over the bouquet to Anna before taking Elsa's hands. Elsa smiled and looked at the minister to begin the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Elsa and Anise in holy matrimony". Elsa smiled as Anna held out the rings for them.

"Do you queen Elsa take this woman as your wife?" the minister asked.

"I do" Elsa replied proudly, taking one of the rings and sliding it onto Anise's finger.

"And do you duchess Anise take Elsa as your wife?" the minister asked again.

"Oui" the duchess replied playfully, taking the other ring and sliding it onto Elsa's finger. Elsa smiled.

"I promise to love you eternally anise" Elsa vowed.

"And I will love you the same" Anise said.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife" the minister proclaimed,"Queen Elsa, you may kiss the bride".

Elsa lifted Anise's veil tenderly as she pulled her into a kiss, for they were now joined as one. As they pulled away from their kiss, the crowd began to cheer for the new couple, a thunderous applause for queen and her new wife.

Anna walked over and kissed Elsa, a show of her thanks for her sister.

"Congrats you guys" she said happily.

"Thank you mademoiselle Anna" Anise said happily as she and Elsa shared another kiss.

"I love you Anise" Elsa said happily with a smile.

"And I love you too" her new wife replied.

"So lets get out of here and make some love" she whispered in Elsa's ear. Elsa smiled and led her bride back down the aisle, kissing her as they left the chapel and to their chambers.

They were still kissing when they opened the door of their room, Elsa taking full advantage of their privacy by undressing her new bride to her bare naked form. Anise did the same likewise to Elsa's suit and kissed her deeply and pulling them onto the bed.

"Mmmm Elsa, take me I'm yours" she moaned into the kiss. Elsa smirked and with a spark of her ice powers created an icy appendage out her groin in the shape of a male penis.

Anise blushed "Your gonna do me with that?".

"Of course" she said seductively as she thrust it in her causing her bride to moan.

"AHHHHHH" the french girl called out, "FUCK ME I'M YOURS". Elsa thrusted the ice cock into her with all her might, giving her wife a deep powerful sensation of pleasure.

"ELSA!" Anise called out as she came over the icy member. panting feverishly she looked up at Elsa and wrapped her arms around her wife. Elsa melted the ice cock and cuddled up to her, kissing her softly.

"That was amazing" Anise said.

"Only because you are amazing, love" Elsa replied as they cuddled in their married bliss.

With their marriage the culmination of their love, Elsa and Anise began their new life together. Elsa's icy member had impregnated anise and had conceived a child, leading to the royal family continuing for years to come.

xXx

 

_In the navy_

Princess Anna was running through the streets of Arendelle. She had been rushing across the city all morning, trying to find some chocolate for herself. As she approached the dock area, she noticed a familiar vessel in the harbour. it was the  _Adgar_ , the flagship of the Arendelle navy.

"Ooh the navy, maybe they got some chocolate in there," The young Princess said to herself. She approached the ship, she called out to the sailors on board.

"HEY SAILOR GUYS, YOU GOT ANY CHOCOLATE IN THERE, I KINDA GOT THE MUCHIES REAL BAD".

One of the sailors replied back with "GO AND CHECK WITH THE ADMIRAL".

"THANK YOU" the young princess yelled back, walking up the gangplank. She hadn't been on many ships in her life but she always found them interesting. She remembered the time when she was younger when her father had taken her in a small boat on a fishing trip and she pretended to be a pirate.

Anna headed to the office of the Admiral, opening the door to see a very pleasant surprise. Anna had assumed the admiral would be a man but the admiral was in fact a woman. The admiral looked about the same age as Elsa, and wore a blue navy uniform. her hair was the same colour as Anna's but was longer and flowed down her back.

"Princess Anna what can i do for you?" The Admiral said in a very formal voice that was very reminiscent of Elsa.

"Ummm hi" Anna stuttered in her awkward manner "umm can i borrow some chocolate you have stored in your hold, I kinda got the need to feed".

"Of course princess Anna, be my guest, we have a lot of chocolate shipped from corona" the admiral replied calmly. Anna felt shocked.

"You mean you're not gonna shout at me" Anna said surprised.

"Of course not, I'm not a cruel person, although i can be quite merciless to the pirate scum in the waters around our fair kingdom" the admiral chuckled, "Besides it makes me happy to make the cutest princess in Arendelle happy". She just called her cute, that was something that made Anna start to like this admiral lady.

"So what's your name Miss Admrial?" she asked happily.

"I am Admrial Camillia Tryst of the Arendelle Navy" the admiral sated, introducing herself, "And I it would be my honour if you would let me dine with you and your sister, the Queen, this evening."

"So like a date?" Anna said, a little confused at the formal language of the admiral.

"if you care to put it that way then yes" The Admiral said, smiling.

"Then yes, my dear, you can come round for dinner" Anna chirped, "and maybe some fun".

Later at the palace, Queen Elsa was making preparations for dinner. She knew how her sister loved to bring guests home for dinner. Elsa accepted most of the guests that came but usually made sure that they would be good to Anna. Soon enough the admiral arrived, her hair in a bun and wearing a red dress uniform.

"Grettings my dear Queen Elsa" the Admiral said happily,"I trust your sister will be joining us soon"

"She is, Admiral Tryst" Elsa replied "just give her a minute". the moment she said that comment, Anna was running down the stairs, her hair slightly in a mess but wearing her green ball-gown from Elsa's coronation.

"Wait, Cammy's here already?" Anna said confused.

"No, I'm right on time" Camillia said smiling,"and Cammy?"

"Just a cute nickname" Anna said," I give all my friends them, like dear Elsie here". Elsa blushed

"I like it" Camilla said happily.

Elsa adjusted Anna's hair before they sat down to dinner.

"Are you enjoying your meal, Admiral" Elsa asked as they were in the middle of their main steak course.

"Mmm, very much so" the Admiral said in the middle of a bite of steak. as the Admiral finished the bite, Anna kissed her on the cheek

"That's for the chocolate you sent me" the young princess said happily. a small blush from the admiral and a little giggle from Elsa resulted from that.

"Seems like my sister is fond of you admiral" the Queen cooed,"if you wish to take things more privately I wont mind". Elsa gave Anna a sexy wink letting her know it was her time.

"You bet" Anna said, kissing the admiral on the lips, causing her to blush again,"fun time Cammy".

Anna led The Admiral up to her room and closed the door, despite knowing that Elsa would not let anyone disturb them. she pulled the admiral by the collar of her uniform and pressed their lips together in a deep and loving kiss. The Admiral reached behind anna's dress, slowly undoing her buttons, allowing Anna's naked form to escape its cocoon.

"Mmmm, you're a good kisser, Cammy" Anna mumbled in-between her kisses. Her hands snaked around the dress uniform of her naval lover, removing every bit of it to reveal the slightly toned form of the Admiral. Cammy smirked.

"You like what you see" she smirked at the princess. Anna kissed her again

"Very much" she said biting Cammy's neck, leaving a small Hickey. The Admiral blushed again

"How about you be a good girl and give me some pleasure" Anna smirked as she stroked Cammy's blushing cheek. the Admiral nodded and got her head down to lick Anna's pussy, letting her tongue dance over Anna's clitoris

"Ahhhh your no Elsa but you do just fine" the princess moaned as Cammy licked her deeper. Anna bit her lip as her new lover playfully snaked her tongue inside her pussy.

"Keep going little one" Anna called out, nearly reaching her climax. she tugged Cammy's hair as she cum over her, moaning loudly

The Admiral wiped the white juice of her face as she looked at Anna with a smile.

"Sorry about the mess" Anna giggled weakly, "I'll clean up when you're gone"

"Who said I was going to leave, my love" Cammy cooed curling up next to her, "I've got a Princess in my arms"

The two new lovers kissed happily, affirming their new relationship. Cammy and Anna began dating shortly after that, but as their relationship deepened, Cammy became more concerned with her naval duties. She had heard rumours of a new clan of pirates that were disrupting the trade between Arendelle and its neighbouring kingdoms. She was about to board the  _Adgar_  when Anna came rushing up to her.

"Where you off to, dear?" the young princess asked.

"I'm taking the flagship out to sea, apparently there is a group of pirates out there who have been causing a lot of trouble" She replied with an authoritative tone.

"Sounds awesome can I come with?" Anna squealed happily, pulling the Admiral's arm. Cammy gave a very stern look.

"Anna it could be quite dangerous out there, I don't want you getting hurt" she said cautiously. she really did care about Anna and couldn't bare to lose her.

"I wont get hurt" Anna stated confidently, she said clenching her fist "besides I'm quite an expert at punching guys off boats".

Cammy gave a slight chuckle, she knew she was licked, "not letting you get out of this am I?"

"Nope" the princess said giving her lover a kiss "so lets set sail for adventure!".

The Admiral escorted Anna to Captain's quarters of the  _Adgar._  the room was as large as Elsa's room back at the castle and was just as ornately decorated, very fitting for an admiral.

"You stay here my love" Cammy said softly to Anna, kissing her on the lip.

"I'll be safe Cammy, dont you worry" Anna replied, kissing her back, "you just stay safe on the cold deck of this ship of yours". Cammy smiled at the comment Anna made.

They sailed for hours upon hours, searching for the rouges in the sea. Cammy was becoming restless, her hands twitching. She could feel in her gut that something would happen.

"VESSEL OFF OUR PORT SIDE" One of the sailors called out as a large vessel came into view. It's sides brimmed with cannons and flying a black flag.

"Prepare for combat" Cammy cried out as the ship fired anchors onto the vessel, tearing the deck apart and locking the ships together. The crew of the pirate vessel began to board the  _Adgar._  they were strong and easily overpowered the sailors of the  _Adgar_. Cammy began to fight off two of them at the same time, but they managed to get the better of her and soon she was on the ground.

The pirate crew quickly spread throughout the ship, a pirate holding the sailors hostage in their quarters. Anna had a sword drawn at her by her captor, a fearsome female pirate with tattoos on her face that looked like face-paint.

"So... are you guys gonna kill me already" Anna asked in her dorky manner, "I mean you dont really need a young feisty girl like me"

"The captain says you're worth better alive" the pirate woman stated, her tone deep and serious. Anna smirked, her mind having come up with a very good idea.

"Well if you wanna get some use outta little old me" Anna playfully teased, "you gotta kiss me"

"Kiss you?" the pirate woman "a dirty royal shitstain?

"Yeah come on kiss me" Anna happily chirped again "you know you wanna". The woman felt a bit weak at Anna's statements, but tried to resist

"Kiss me, Kiss me, Kiss me" Anna started cheering like she was a little kid. She kept cheering loudly until the pirate couldn't take it any more

"FINE!" the pirate woman shouted, having been forced to submit. she sheathed her sword and walked over to Anna, pressing her painted lips on Anna's own. she had not expected the princess to kiss back, as Anna wrapped her hands around the pirate woman's head. the woman was helpless to Anna's kissing, the princess tongue snaking into her mouth. however the pleasure did not last.

Anna pulled out of the kiss and kicked the Pirate to the floor, her boot standing on her chest. she had stolen the pirate's sword while they were kissing and now she was using it to make her foe surrender, "Now where's my girlfriend"

On the deck of the  _Adgar,_ Cammy and the rest of her crew were now prisoners. They were tied up with rope and were being taunted by the pirate captain. a true beast of a man, the captain had a large beard and his face was scarred, no doubt by the battles he fought.

"Well look who have we here" the captain spat in his deep voice, "the leader of Arendelle's illustrious navy". He drew his cutlass up to Cammy's neck.

"It will be a great honour ending your worthless life" he said as he was about to slash her neck, but before he could do so, he was interrupted. A flying kick struck him in the face and he toppled to the ground.

"Ok pirate prickface" Anna stated, her sword in her hands,"you got five seconds to surrender, otherwise things are gonna get nasty and I don't mean your colourful personality" . The captain smirked as he recovered from the kick to his face.

"Ah, if it isn't the royal bitch, Princess Anna" he cackled "why don't you go back to your little kingdom and play dress up with your big sister".

Anna spat on the ground and gritted her teeth.

"Trust me I'm not that kind of princess" she sternly said, gripping her sword tighter," How about I show you"

"GET HER!" the captain called out as his men started to charge at Anna. the princess turned around and with her sword cut down the pirates one by one. as she cut down the pirates, the captain began to move towards Cammy. To his surprise she had escaped during the commotion and was on her feet wielding her own sword. the Captain grinned as they clashed their swords in a duel. They were evenly matched at first but the pirate captain was stronger. His titanic muscles overbearing onto Cammy, threatening to break her sword in two.

"Its over now, Admiral Tryst." he rasped "Soon you will die...Ughhhh". he cried out as his vision went dark and he collapsed.

"Ohh shit, that's gonna hurt" Anna said as she manoeuvred over the Captain's unconscious body. Cammy ran up to Anna and kissed her deeply.

"Anna thank the gods" the admiral prayed as she held the princess in an embrace, tears filling her eyes," I love you so much, and you saved me"

"Just doing what I do best" Anna comforted as she kissed Cammy "Besides I told you I'm an expert at kicking guys off boats". Cammy wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"Anna, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while" she said softly.

"What is it, Cammy?" Anna asked a bit confused.

"I was gonna do this when I came back after this voyage but now I believe is the right time". the admiral took out a beautiful golden ring from her pocket,"Anna of Arendelle, Princess of my heart, will you marry me?"

"HELL YES!" Anna said leaping into the arms her new fiancée, "oh god, yes I'll be your wife and you'll be mine and we'll be happy and-". Cammy had stopped her with a kiss. Anna blushed as Cammy pulled out and let her onto the floor.

"I'll ask Elsa to marry us when we get back" the newly engaged princess said, "I know she'll be ok with it".

xXx

 

A few days later, Cammy stood in the garden of the Arendelle castle which had been decorated into a wedding venue by Elsa. she wore a very formal white, gold and blue wedding suit with gloves. her strawberry blond hair was in Bun and a tiara was on her head. she smiled as Elsa, in her coronation outfit, led Anna towards her. Anna wore a very beautiful white wedding dress with pink floral patterns on both the skirt of the dress and the gloves. her hair was in a pony-tail and a beautiful veil trailed behind from it. Cammy smiled and blushed a bit about Anna's beauty.

"You look stunning" the Admiral said to her bride, taking her hand as Elsa stood before them.

"So are you dear" Anna said happily and looked upon her sister to begin the ceremony. Elsa cleared her throat.

"One of the many pleasures as queen is being able to unite a couple in holy matrimony, and today this is no exception" she began in her royal tone.

"Do you Princess Anna, my dear sister, take Admiral Camilla Tryst to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and love and cherish for as long as you live?" she asked Anna, looking at her with a smile and holding out her hands to reveal two icy rings.

"I do" Anna said proudly taking one of the rings and sliding it onto Cammy's finger.

"And do you Admiral Camillia Tryst take my sister, Princess Anna as your lawfully wedded wife?" The queen asked Cammy.

"I do" Cammy said taking the other ring and sliding onto her bride's finger, smiling happily. Elsa looked on at the happy couple and smiled as well.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you wife and wife" She proclaimed, "You may kiss the bride". Cammy wrapped her arms around Anna's neck but was pleasantly surprised when Anna dipped her as they kissed. Elsa just rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. Anna pushed Cammy to the grassy floor of the garden, making out with her passionately.

"W-wait Anna" Cammy said weakly in between kisses "Do you wish to do it here? in front of elsa?"

"Elsa wont mind, besides she doesnt get much action these days" her new wife smirked as she looked at the queen, who was moving her gloved hand underneath her dress.

"D-dont mind me dears" Elsa said as she pleasured herself, "Go right ahead".

"With pleasure" Anna said as she kissed Cammy, her hands pressed onto her body. The admiral blushed as Anna undid her shirt to lick her beasts causing her to moan with pleasure. Elsa was moaning as well as she sat next to them, fingering herself. Anna licked and kissed the breasts of her lover as Cammy removed Anna's veil and helped to remove her dress.

"let me rub that pussy dear" Anna seduced as she removed Cammy's panties, rubbing their pussies together, causing intense pleasure and moaning from them all. Cries and moans erupted from all three women as they all came together.

"Thanks for the show Anna" Elsa smirked as she gave Anna a kiss, "Its not every day i get to marry a couple and see them consummate their marriage at the same time"

"Thanks for marrying me and Cammy" Anna said smiling as she cuddled her lover.

Soon Anna and Cammy left on the royal yacht for a honeymoon cruise, the two new lovers sharing a kiss as their vessel sailed into the sunset and their happy ever after.

xXx

 

_A Deal with the Devil_

The kingdom of Arendelle was at a deadlock in a long and bloody war. The war had began when Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, had refused to allow a foreign Prince the hand of her sister, Anna in marriage due to Anna already being in a relationship with Elsa herself. While the Prince was respectful of the decision at first, things turned sour when his kingdom declared war on Arendelle, calling Elsa and Anna abominations to society. Elsa used her ice powers to strengthen her kingdom's forces but was equally matched by their enemies. To that end, Elsa realised she would have to take more drastic measures.

She and Anna met in the library, the two of them knowing what had to be done. Anna drew a symbol on the floor in chalk and her sister lit candles around the symbol. The resulting shape was a large 6 sided star, circled with candles and a heart at its center. All Elsa had to do was say the phrase and the ritual would be complete.

"You sure about this Els?" Anna asked her sister cautiously, "I mean what if we accidentally summon some evil tentacle beast thing that has mind control shit that makes everything worse?"

"We have no choice Anna," Elsa replied,"This war has to be won no matter the cost". Elsa felt a moment of self doubt. What if the texts she had been using were false? What if the demon they were about to summon couldn't be reasoned with? All the Queen could do now was pray and hope she was wrong.

"Spirits of the Demon world, I call you forth" she chanted "I summon you to aid me in my struggle, please assist me". As she chanted, a cold wind rushed through the room. the chalk on the floor sparked into a fiery blaze

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as the floor was engulfed in flames but her sister took no notice. The Queen chanted in Latin as a blast of light erupted in the room, knocking them both to the ground.

As she regained conciousness, Anna looked upon a rather unusual sight. Standing in the center of what was the chalk circle was a female figure. She had human coloured skin but had small bat like wings on her back, her eyes were blood red and her lips black as night. Her ears were pointed and two horns struck out of the long violet hair on her head. The figure herself was clad in what appeared to be a short dark blue dress with red highlights and wore long gloves on her arms of a similar colour.

"Elsa, it worked" Anna cried out as Elsa got on her feet, "We summoned a demon". The figure turned to them and gave them a seductive glare.

"Who are you, human females and why have you summoned me?" the figure asked in a rather sultry tone.

"We summoned you to help us my dear demon" Elsa said, cautiously approaching the creature,"Our kingdom is in dire need of-". Before she could say anything else, the creature teleported in front of Elsa and kissed her. Elsa felt a need to struggle but she became weak and helpless in mere moments. She felt the demon's snake like tongue enter her mouth and caused her to drool at the sides. It became a pleasurable experience for her until the creature pushed her away, its eye's glowing a purple glow for a few moments.

"You are powerful, Queen Elsa." she smirked as she licked her lips,"We will do well together"

Anna grabbed a sword from an empty suit of armour and leaped at the creature. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't gonna hurt her dear Elsa. Before she could strike the demon however, she felt herself pinned in mid-air, her whole body unable to move.

"Hold your sword, Princess Anna, I mean you no harm," the creature said, her arm glowing purple and reaching out to her.

"Like fuck you do" the princess cried, trying to break free of the demon's invisible hold on her,"how do I know you haven't just poisoned my sister over there?"

"Because she's a noble demon, Anna" Elsa said, her strength recovering. "She's not evil and mind your language".

"Then why the fuck did she kiss you?" Anna exclaimed, demanding to know an explanation for all this.

"To learn from her" the woman said," my race learns information from intimate contact". Anna looked puzzled

"She means kissing and please mind your language," Elsa said, helping her sister understand. An "ohh" from Anna affirmed her realisation.

"So how are you like holding me in mid-air?" Anna asked.

"Psychokinesis" the demon replied happily. Another confused look from Anna.

"She's using her mind" Elsa said, once again helping her out.

"Well can she use her psy-whatever to put me down?" her sister cried out "its kinda uncomfortable up here"

"Of course" the demon said, clicking her fingers. The young princess fell out of the air, but like a cat she landed on her feet. There she got a glimpse of her new demon companion, feeling a slight attraction to her.

"So what kind of demon are you?" she asked, "I mean there's gotta be loads of different demons wherever you come from"

"I am from the Succubi species" the demon said. "our race feeds usually on the spirit energy produced from human semen". Anna felt puzzled and awkward but she didn't need Elsa to help her out.

"You mean you guys drink cum?!" Anna asked very embarrassingly.

"If you perfer using terms like that yes." the succubus said," but my clan of Succubi do not actively hunt humans for semen unlike other members of our race, rather we gather our energy from the lovers we find, who are usually female."

The use of the word female made Anna blush slightly. Perhaps this demon girl wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Is it possible for me to have a private demonstration?" The princess asked, seductively

"Anna be careful, this might not be like the sex you and me have" Elsa cautioned,"Especially considering her kisses".

"Elsa I'll be fine, besides nothing is worse than your ice dildos or that weird bondage thing you tried on me" her sister said with a smirk that made Elsa blush.

"I will be gentle with her, Queen Elsa" the demon interrupted ,"think of it as a showing of my good faith"

"Very well, you may fuck my sister" Elsa agreed.

"And hear you told me to mind my language" Anna smirked at her sisters vocabulary.

The demon smiled as she pulled Anna into a deep kiss. She snaked her tentacle tongue into her mouth and wrapped her arms around Anna, making the young princess whimper in pleasure. Anna felt her whole body unable to move as the demon's kiss filled her whole mouth, causing saliva to drip from the sides.

"Oh gods this feels good" Anna thought as the demon held her in the embrace. After what seemed like an eternity the demon pulled out of the kiss.

"You taste as good as your sister" she said seductively, "now onto the fun stuff". Her nails sharpened and she shredded Anna's dress and lingerie, revealing the princess's naked form. the demon licked her lips and pushed Anna onto a nearby chair, getting her head down and licking her pussy. Anna moaned even louder as the demon's snake like tongue felt just as good as any cock.

"FUCKING HELL YOU'RE GOOD" Anna screamed as the demon's tongue slid deeper and deeper until she came in a cacophony of moans. The demon licked up all the white juices from Anna's pussy like a kitten did some milk.

"Well that was interesting" Elsa said as she walked over to them,"Anna only swore once"

"If all her people are like that, things definitely wont go bad." Anna panted, unable to move

"My clan will assist your armies in battle, Queen Elsa" the demon smiled "as long as you keep us safe from the prejudice of the other demon clans ,we shall be happy."

"Of course my dear, and we'll gladly have you stay at our castle" Elsa replied

"So wait, the demon girl is staying here?" Anna said happily "Thats good, but she kinda needs a name"

"A name?" the demon said confused "my clan do not have names"

"Well then by the power vested in me, I name you Kitty, Duchess of Sexiness" Anna proclaimed in a rather sarcastic manner. Elsa facepalmed at Anna's statement.

"I rather like that name and title and I happily accept it" the demon happily said, blushing slightly.

"I'll have a maid find you a room my dear," Elsa said as all three of them left the room. When Kitty was considerable distance away from them, Elsa pulled Anna into a corner.

"Did you call her a silly name on purpose?" the Queen whispered cheerfully in her ear.

"Call it payback for letting her kiss you" her dear sister smirked as she turned around and kissed her. Elsa blushed.

"And what was that kiss for, dear sister?" Elsa asked seductively

"For giving our new guest the pleasure of fucking me good" she smirked as Anna pulled Elsa into the nearby bedroom for some love-making. Elsa didnt a chance to comment on her language due to being weakened by a love bite from anna .

xXx

 

The deal with Kitty and her clan was most beneficial to the people of Arendelle and the war effort. Within two short weeks, the psychic abilities of the Succubi had caused a surrender from the attacking forces. With victory theirs, Elsa granted the clan asylum in Arendelle. Kitty was very happy about this, as her clan never really had a place to call home. She knew both Anna and Elsa had some form of affection for her, but she wondered if it truly was love they felt or rather just lust for her body. One evening, Kitty went up to Elsa's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Elsa replied as Kitty entered the room. The Queen had been busy with paper work again from the looks of things but she looked happy as usual.

"Ahh Kitty" she said happily, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My queen, I have something personal to discuss with you" the demon curiously said, "it's about you and your sister."

"I assure you, Kitty, mine and Anna's relationship is perfectly acceptable" The queen replied," there are many incest couples like me and her in Arendelle already, so its legal here."

"Oh my queen, its nothing to do with your relationship with her" she said a bit embarrassed,"rather it was both of you and your relationship with me." the demon woman blushed slightly.

"Are you in love with me?"

Elsa blushed as well, yes she had some feelings for her as did Anna but she never knew if Kitty felt the same.

"If you want the truth, then yes, we are in love with you" Elsa confessed.

"That's all I needed" Kitty cooed as she kissed the queen on her cold lips. Elsa flicked her hand to create a cold breeze which closed to the door to the office, giving them some much needed privacy. Kitty smirked in their kiss and locked lips with Elsa, using her hands to rub Elsa's buttcheeks. The snow queen moaned as Kitty lifted her onto the desk and kissed her neck. She felt the succubus's tongue slide over her neck, caressing her cool skin and melting her ice dress. Kitty moved down to kiss Elsa's exposed breasts, beginning to send waves of pleasure throughout the queen's naked body.

"Ahh gods!" Elsa cried out weakly as the succubus started licking her now hard nipples. Kitty's tongue was lapping up Elsa's nipples playfully, causing moans and whimpers of joy from the queen.

"Let me finish you off my queen" the demon smirked as she rubbed her pussy onto Elsa's, making the queen shake with pleasure.

"Yes!" she screamed "make me cum, make me cum and I'll be your bride!".

"And what of your dear sister, will she be my bride too?" the succubus seduced as her pussy rode Elsa

"Yes, God yes!" the queen cried as came. Her cum, white and gooey was lapped up by Kitty, nourishing her.

"Anna and I will happily be your wives", Elsa said, her body weak from the wonderful sex. Kitty smiled as she sighed dreamily at her new fiancée.

The day of the wedding soon came. Kitty waited outside the chapel for the ceremony to begin. she wore a very long red dress with matching gloves but, keeping with Succubi tradition, wore a red hood with a long cape. helping her get ready was her close friend and fellow clan member, Hella. She was a few years younger than her, with blue hair and wore a very simple dress. Her name was chosen by Elsa rather than Anna as a reference to her origin as a demon. It had been agreed that she be the one performing the wedding ceremony.

"Are you sure about this?" Hella said as she was adjusting Kitty's dress, "I dont want this marriage to end badly for you".

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life" Kitty replied, "so you have nothing to worry about". The sound of a choir began to resonate behind the doors of the chapel.

"Looks like it's time" Hella said, taking Kitty's arm and leading her down the aisle. the two stopped at the altar where Hella gave Kitty a kiss on the cheek and took her place as minister. Kitty smiled and looked on as the wedding march began. Anna and Elsa entered together, hand in hand and smiling happily. Elsa wore a white variation of her coronation dress, gloves and cape but under her crown, a beautiful white veil covered her face. Anna wore a large wide white dress with gloves and like Elsa, she too wore a veil over her face, although it trailed behind her flowing much like Elsa's cape. They arrived at the altar and both stood in front of Kitty.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite these three beautiful women in matrimony." Hella began. Another succubus with red hair and a pink dress brought a cushion holding two rings onto it in next to Kitty.

"I invite the bride, princess Anna, to the altar to exchange her vows" Hella instructed as Anna excitedly bounced towards Kitty, "do you, princess Anna take this woman as your wife, to cherish and to love till death do you part?"

"I do" Anna said happily.

"And do you Kitty, take his woman as your wife, to cherish and to love till death do you part?" Hella asked Kitty as she looked at her.

"I do" Kitty replied as she took one of the rings and slid it on Anna's finger.

"You may now seal your vow with a kiss" Hella proclaimed as Kitty lifted Anna's veil and kissed her deeply, gently bending her over. Anna smiled and wrapped her arms around her new wife's neck as she kissed back. Eventually the two broke away from the kiss and Anna took a step back.

"I invite the bride, queen Elsa, to the altar to exchange her vows" Hella instructed again, as Elsa elegantly made her way towards Kitty,"do you, queen Elsa, take this woman as your wife, to cherish and to love till death do you part?"

"I do" the queen formally said, her lips curled in a smile.

"And do you Kitty, take his woman as your wife, to cherish and to love till death do you part?" Hella asked Kitty again.

"I do" Kitty answered, sliding the remaining ring onto Elsa's finger.

"You may now seal your vow with a kiss" Hella proclaimed as Kitty unveiled Elsa and kissed her, holding her hands. Elsa smiled and placed her gloved hand on kitty's cheek as they kissed. As with Anna, the two broke apart and Elsa took a step back.

"And with these saying of vows, exchanging of rings and kisses of love, I now pronounce you wife and wives" Hella announced as the crowd in the chapel began to applaud, "congratulations". Anna and Elsa shared a kiss with each other as well as one more with their new wife.

"I'm so happy" Anna said after she kissed Kitty one more time.

"The fun isn't over yet my loves, I have one more present to give you" their new wife said happily. The two sisters got very excited.

"What is it?" they both asked in unison.

"Well, Anna you meet me in Elsa's room after the reception and I'll show you then." Kitty replied,"wear no clothes".

Two hours after the reception, Anna was waiting in Elsa's room. As instructed, she was bare naked, no item of clothing on her at all. Soon, a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Anna said happily. In entered Kitty, dressed in what appeared to be a nuns outfit. Anna looked confused.

"Where's Elsa?" she asked.

"Right there" Kitty answered as Elsa entered the room. Just like her sister, Elsa was naked but she was wearing a long veil that trailed behind her that also covered her face. She was also holding a bouquet in her hands, covering her crotch area. Anna blushed furiously. She had seen her sister naked before but now she looked like an angel from heaven.

"Shall we begin," Kitty said happily as Elsa took the now bright red Anna's hand. They both nodded happily.

"Do you Elsa and Anna take each other as your wives, to love and to cherish till death do you part?" Kitty asked. A definite "I do" from Elsa and a very shy nod from Anna replied her.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, Anna you may kiss the bride" Kitty said happily as Elsa dropped her boquet. There Anna saw a very strange sight. Where Elsa's pussy should have been was instead an erect male penis. it was much larger than a normal cock and decorated with a white bow. Anna blushed deeply as Elsa unveiled herself and kissed her. The queen kissed with more vigour than she ever did, sliding her whole tongue into Anna's mouth. Anna moaned into the kiss as Elsa pushed her onto the bed.

"Want my cock dear sister?" Elsa asked as she kissed her sister's naked breasts,"its a wedding present from Kitty".

"Uh huh" Anna replied, very weakly. Elsa smirked and thrusted her new member into Anna, causing her to scream loudly. She thrusted her hard and fast, pumping in a very fast rhythm.

"OH FUCK ELSA!" Anna cried out as she came over Elsa's cock, but Elsa kept going, moaning as well. She thrusted and made Anna cum five times before eventually the queen let it all go inside of her dear sister.

"Mwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Elsa cried as the white fluid filled Anna's uterus. The princess felt weak but happy as Elsa cuddled up next to her.

"Congratulations you two" Kitty happily said, "not only are you two now married but you're pregnant as well".

"R-really?" Anna said weakly

"Yes dearest, now rest and let the baby grow big and strong" Elsa cooed as she kissed Anna goodnight.

Anna gave birth to twin girls 6 months later. the twins were cared for happily by their three mothers, Anna, Elsa and Kitty. The birth of the children was the spark of a new age for the people of Arendelle, and its royalty.

xXx

 

_Artificial love_

In the not too distant future, About 2035, robotics technology had progressed quite a bit. There were now advanced artificial intelligence systems that behaved, spoke and even acted like humans. Some had bodies that resembled humans, while others were installed into people's homes. Anna Andersen was about to be one of these people.

She had moved into her new house a few weeks ago, out of an apartment she shared with her older sister, Elsa. Elsa had recently got married and was now living with her new husband and Anna thought it was best, considering the high pay at her job, that she have her own place. Elsa insisted on having an AI system in her house, as it would be a lot of help to her.

"It will do the dishes, it's a great friend, me and Hans love it" Elsa would say. While Elsa always meant well, there were some times when Anna felt she could be a bit overprotective. But nothing ever changed the fact that she was her sister, and Anna loved her to bits. She had ordered her new AI system from a website, having given her likes and dislikes so the AI would have some understanding of her.

She waited outside her simple two-floor house for the delivery men to finish installing the system. Eventually the men left her house and Anna entered. her house was completely changed. it was full of futuristic tech and gadgetry that Anna was only vaguely familiar with.

"Wow this is beautiful" Anna called out as she examined her new house.

"Thank you Anna" a robotic voice replied to her.

"Wait, who said that?" puzzled as to where it came from. The ceiling opened up and a hovering disc floated out of it. The disc projected a light onto the floor and slowly a shape began to form. The shape eventually completed itself into the form of a blue skinned human woman with short, darker blue hair. Her body was covered in circuit patterns that were the same colour as her hair. Anna gasped and slightly blushed at the female figure before her.

"I am CELA" the hologram stated, "your new AI system".

"Wow, I didn't know you actually looked like a human" Anna exclaimed. She touched what appeared to be the hologram's shoulder, it felt just like real skin, "wow you even feel like a human too".

"I have all the latest upgrades, Anna," the AI said,"I am equipped with food replicators, clothing and item fabricators as well as entertainment systems". The hologram kept on with its techno-babble which made no sense to Anna, who was staring at the hologram's curvy body.

"Dinner" Anna said with a smirk. The hologram gasped and gave a puzzled look.

"It is a bit too early for dinner, Anna," CELA stated, "It is only 4:30pm".

"No I mean I wanna have dinner with you", her owner replied.

"I'm afraid I am not capable of consuming food," the hologram apologised.

"I don't care, I just wanna have dinner with you" Anna smirked.

"Very well I shall be with you for dinner" CELA said.

Later Anna used the clothing fabricator to create a stunning outfit for her little date. She wore a wide yellow dress with white gloves and wore ruby red lipstick on her lips.

"AI or not, no one can resist a girl like this" Anna said smirking as she made her way downstairs. She saw the meal that had been put out for her as well as her date. CELA had altered her hologram slightly as what appeared to be a rose was in her "hair". She also appeared to be blushing.

"Like the dress?" Anna asked her playfully. Her holographic date nodded. Anna smiled and sat down. She ate her meal happily, giving CELA seductive glares from time to time. CELA a seductive glare. The AI closed her eyes and Anna moved to kiss her. It was a tingling sensation for Anna. she placed her hands on her cyber-lover's "shoulders" and kissed deeper. Eventually she pulled out and smiled

"I've never felt such pleasure before" CELA said shyly. Anna smirked.

"Do you have one of those pleasure expansions in you?" she said seductively.

"Maybe, I am programmed with many sexual positions and manoeuvres for when my owners require... ravaging" CELA replied blushing.

"Then do your worst" Anna stated as she undid her dress and dropped it onto the floor. CELA smiled and the walls opened up, revealing metallic tentacles that wrapped around Anna's body. the tendrils coiled around Anna's waist and two of them thrusted into her pussy. Anna moaned with pleasure as another of the tentacles went into her mouth deeply. She felt totally helpless as the tentacles began to vibrate and caused her to sweat massively. She was unable to make any noise as the tendrils continued their assault. eventually after a few minutes of this relentless onslaught, she came, her white juices leaking to the floor as the tentacles released their grasp.

"You, are, awesome" Anna panted as she caught her breath. From that passionate night onward, she and her new AI companion entered into a rather unusual but satisfying relationship. CELA was very happy and felt happy in the new experience in the relationship. However Anna's sister, Elsa was not so cheery at first.

"You're doing what with her!?" Elsa exclaimed as she was having dinner with her sister.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds bad but..." Anna sheepishly, trying to calm her sister down.

"Anna I know how much you wanted a lover, but an AI! That shit is Wrong!."

"I know I know" Anna said calmly, holding her sister's hands, "just calm down ok?" Elsa took a deep breath and relaxed

"You ok now?" Elsa nodded calmly and Anna hugged her.

"I'm sorry Anna, I've been under a lot of stress recently" Elsa apologised, "Hans and I had a fight, and well I ended up throwing the bastard out".

"Its fine, sis, i understand" Anna soothed hugging her tight.

"I know you do Anna, and I'm sure mama and papa would be proud" Elsa replied.

"I'm sure they would" Anna said, holding her sister's hand.

"Just be careful with CELA, ok?" Elsa asked in a soft voice "I don't want you getting hurt"

"I'll be fine Elsa don't worry" Anna replied happily.

A few days later, Elsa moved in with Anna and her new AI girlfriend. Anna was happy to have Elsa living with her again. One day, while Anna was in the shower, Elsa was relaxing on the sofa.

"Elsa?" a now familiar robotic voice said.

"What is it CELA?" Elsa said wearily, her body aching all over from the rough week she had.

"How do people get married, like you and Hans did?" CELA asked as her holographic form hovered beside Elsa. Elsa seemed a bit confused.

"Well usually one of them asks the other if they want to marry them" Elsa replied as best as she could, "why do you ask?"

"Because I want to ask Anna to marry me" CELA happily said.

"Oh i see" Elsa happily replied. She felt her heat jump a little, CELA seemed very kind and understanding so maybe a marriage with an AI would work out better for Anna unlike Elsa's now annulled marriage with Hans.

"Do you think it's possible?" the hologram curiously asked.

"Well AI-human marriage isn't exactly legal, but I did used to work in one of those Vegas wedding chapels" Elsa replied.

"So you'll perform the wedding for us?" CELA asked excitedly, her robotic voice sounding slightly higher pitch.

"Of course" Elsa said smiling. Suddenly the sound of footsteps could heard from upstairs.

"Perform what?" Anna asked. Elsa smiled.

"Anna come down here, CELA has something to ask you"

Anna rushed downstairs, a smile on her face. CELA blushed as Elsa gave her a wink, telling her that it was time.

"Anna, will you marry me?" the hologram asked nervously. Anna's face turned bright red and she pulled the hologram into kiss, confirming her "yes". Elsa smiled as she left the room as Anna began to make out with her new fiancée.

A few hours later, CELA waited in Anna's room. She had modified her holographic body so that it looked like she was wearing a tuxedo with tails but was still blue like the rest of her body. While she was wearing a suit, she did wear a holographic veil over her face which, unlike her "suit", she had tinted it to appear white. She turned around and saw Elsa leading Anna into the room. Elsa wore a light blue dress while Anna wore a wide white dress with gloves, a tiara.

"At least one of the brides is wearing a veil" Elsa joked as she walked with Anna.

"Bonus points for creativity dear sister" Anna proudly stated as she took CELA's hands. The two of them shared a brief gaze into each other's eye's before Elsa began.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to unite these people in love and marriage", Elsa said happily, "do you Anna, take CELA as your wife, to have and to hold for as long as she remains online?"

"I do" Anna replied excitedly, trying her best to not jump on CELA and kiss her all over.

"And do you CELA, take Anna as your wife, to have and to hold till death do you part?" Elsa asked CELA.

"I do" CELA replied, her voice sounding happy but from her eye's she appeared to be crying digital tears.

"Then I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Elsa proclaimed. Anna smiled happily as the veil covering CELA's transparent face faded away, letting her know that it was kissing time. Anna jumped up and kissed the hologram deeply on her blue lips. the cooling touch of her lips was angelic to Anna as she felt CELA hold her body. Elsa quietly left the room as CELA decided to take things up a notch by deploying her metal tentacles, letting them rip Anna out of her dress and thrust her deeply. The newly married Anna felt a sense of joy and pleasure as the tentacles vibrated in her ass and pussy.

"Fuck me good!" Anna moaned as her holographic bride used her tentacles to pleasure her.

"I have made a very interesting upgrade my love", CELA stated as her tendrils continued their assault, "my pleasure tentacles have been equipped with a special fluid that can impregnate women." Anna moaned and blushed as she tentacles heads open up inside her.

"GET ME PREGNANT!" Anna cried as she rode the tendrils. CELA smirked and had the tentacles fire the fluid into Anna, making her cum as well. She moaned in pleasure as she felt weak from the climax.

"I love you" Anna weakly said as her lover cuddled her in holographic arms..

"I love you too" CELA replied happily as Anna fell asleep.

Their wedding night had indeed got Anna pregnant and the child was born a few months later. While they might have been an unusual couple, Anna and CELA promised to be awesome parents.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I apologise for the quite crap quality of these fics. They were written a long, long time ago, so please forgive me. ^^;


	22. 162-166

_162_

Anna was asleep in her room one night when her door suddenly opened, and her light was turned on. Her older sister, Elsa, was slumped in the doorway, clutching a bottle of booze. Her lab coat was covered in stains. "Anna, y-you gotta come on," she slurred. "You-you gotta come with me, Anna."

"E-Elsa?" Anna stuttered awake. "Have you been boozing down in your lab again?"

"I got a surprise for you, Anna. C'mon. Got a real big-*burp*-surprise for you. C'mon."

"N-no offense Elsa, but your surprises u-usually leave me with severe head trauma."

Elsa grabbed Anna by the ankle, tugging her out of bed. "C'mon, Anna. Hurry up. Got a-got a big surprise. Big surprise just for you."

"Hey what the fuck is going on?!" Anna grunted.

Elsa pulled Anna out of bed and stood her up, then grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the hallway. She took out a device from her pocket that looked like a gun, pointing it at Anna. "M-move over, Anna. Y-y-y-you're kinda-*belch*-kinda in the way here."

"E-Elsa are you gonna sh-shoot me?!"

Elsa sighed in exasperation and pushed Anna aside, then pulled the trigger on the gun. A burst of lime-green light flew from it and hit the wall, creating a swirling green portal. "Come on, Anna. Your-your surprise is through here. Just gotta follow me, Anna."

"T-through the M-mysterious green portal? That may or may not lead to a hellish landscape filled with monsters who want to rip me to pieces?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Elsa replied. "You-you hit the nail on the head there. Now c'mon. I got-I got something real special for you, Anna. Just for you."

Anna stepped into the portal gently, feeling a slight ticklish sensation throughout her body.

They emerged on an alien planet with orange grass and a deep purple sky. "Follow me," Elsa said, pointing up to the top of a tall hill nearby. "Y-your surprise is up this way."

"A-are there monsters on this planet?"

"First of all, Anna, this 'planet' is Slukomia. And second, there aren't any animals this-*burp*-close to the capital city, so no." Elsa grabbed Anna's shoulders, pushing her up the hill. "Y-y-you're gonna love this, Anna. It's gonna-it's gonna blow your fuckin' mind."

Anna gulped and followed Elsa.

As they neared the top of the hill, Elsa said, "Close your eyes, Anna. And don't open 'em till I say so."

Anna closed her eyes, praying to god she survived whatever her drunken older sister would show her.

At last, they reached the top of the hill. "Open up, Anna."

Anna opened up her eyes.

What she saw was a sprawling alien city, with flying vehicles whizzing through the air. And on the opposite end of the city from them, cast in what looked like pure silver, was an enormous, shimmering statue...of Anna herself.

"Elsa? Why is there a statue of me?"

Elsa smiled. "I first came to Slukomia a few weeks ago, Anna. They'd barely even figured out electricity then. I showed 'em all kinds of sweet shit: plutonium engines, concentrated dark matter, the works. They thought I was some kinda-some kinda prophet or something, sent by their goddess. I told 'em they were right, and I even had a picture of her." She then looked at Anna and winked. "As far as the Slukomians know, y-y-y-you're their goddess, Anna. They worship you here."

"G-g-goddess?"

"That's the surprise, Anna! An entire-*belch!*-an entire species that worships you!"

Anna smiled. "E-elsa. This must have been the nicest thing you've ever done for me."

Elsa smiled back. "Never let it be said I don't care about you, Anna. Always did, always will." She then playfully punched Anna's shoulder. "Tell anyone I said that and I'll feed you to a Trunoltan razorbeast."

"I don't even know what that is."

Elsa chuckled. "It's better that way, trust me."

Anna lay her head on Elsa's chest, smiling contently.

 

 

_163_

Anna was on her phone one afternoon, being very bored. Her wife Elsa was at work today and as such, she was quite lonely.

She sighed. "Oh come on, Elsa. Why did you have to abandon me here?"

As she dragged herself off of the couch to the kitchen, Anna noticed Elsa's laptop on the table. She had probably been working last night and had forgotten to turn it off.

Anna looked at the screen of the laptop, seeing there was a word document open.

"What's this I wonder?" Anna thought.

As she looked through the text, she saw that it was some sort of fiction. Was her wife writing a book? Possibly.

Anna then noticed a name in the text, one that was very familiar to her.

" _Oh god, Elsa!" My wife moaned loudly. "I am yours for life."_

Anna started to giggle. Elsa was writing erotic fiction of them and it was just… perfect.

The door to the house then opened. "Hey, Anna, I'm home early!" Elsa's voice called There was a fire drill which meant the-" Elsa looked at Anna. "Anna is my laptop open?"

"Ummm, yeah," Anna answered.

Elsa blushed. "There isn't anything on there, is there?"

"Might be," Anna smirked. She walked over and kissed Elsa's cheek. "I didn't know you had a thing for Erotica."

Elsa went bright red. "Anna, please understand."

"Oh I do," she replied. "And yes, I am yours for life."

 

 

_164_

Elsa looked at her broken sword, the blade having been cracked in half, much like her heart.

She gulped and shed a few tears. "Why… Why did this happen?"

Arendelle had been attacked by an invading force, Elsa having rallied an army to defend her kingdom, but it wasn't enough.

Her sister, Anna, had been taken by the enemy and she herself had to flee, to be alone.

Elsa wiped her tears and held her hand over the sword, her magic fusing the pieces of her sword back together with an icy glue.

"There," she said. "Good as new."

She sat down on the floor, letting her ice armour slowly melt into an ice gown. She was the Queen, she was supposed to protect Arendelle, instead it was gone, just like her sister.

"I'm sorry, Anna," She whispered. "I will save you, if I can."

 

 

_165_

In an area behind a few warehouses, Elsa Aso was being attacked by a man she thought was her boss. "Hans! What are you doing?!"

"Oh you're going to provide me such good lifeforce," he demonically whispered.

"What the fuck!"

Hans opened his mouth, revealing a pair of fangs that appeared to be made of stained glass.

As Hans was about to dig his fangs into Elsa's neck, a voice cried out to him. "Fangire!"

Hans looked up. "What?!" he snapped.

Hans and Elsa looked around to see a young woman wearing a grey jacket and red shirt with a scarf standing behind her. "Leave the human alone." She told him.

"You, the last of the vampires," Hans recognised her.

"Yes I am Anna Kurenai, the last of the Vampires, the kind your people helped to murder along with all the other demon races."

"My ancestors should have done better," Hans remarked. "No matter, I'll make you go extinct, right here, right now." Hans close his eyes, the veins on his skin turning a jet black, His body started to distort in manner like glass and he transformed into a creature that looked like a cross between a man, a horse and some kind of glass painting.

Anna smiled. "Do you know what Kurenai means in our tongue?"

"No?"

"It means 'Storm'."

"Which is what I'll bring to you right now." Anna held her arm to her face. "Kivat!"

Suddenly a small bat like creature flew towards her. "Alright! Let's do this!" It exclaimed. The creature let Anna catch it and Anna held it's mouth open. "Biting!" The bat then bit into Anna's hand, causing her veins to turn black like Hans's, but a belt then appeared around her waist. "Transform!" She stated. She slid the bat-creature into her belt. Her body distorted like glass, but rather than transform into a monster, she turned into a powerful armoured hero.

Hans snarled. "You really are the legendary vampire rider, Kiva."

Anna charged towards Hans, tackling him away from Elsa.

Hans tried to slash at Anna with his weapon, but Anna knocked it out of his hand.

Elsa sat and watched, awestruck.

Anna punched Hans in the face, knocking him into the back of a nearby parked car.

"Had enough, Fangire?" Anna asked him.

Hans grunted. "You may defeat me, but we Fangire outnumber you by the hundreds."

"Challenge accepted."

Anna pulled out a small crystal like object from her belt and slid it into the mouth of her bat creature. "Wake up!" it announced. The bat creature detached and flew around Anna rapidly, opening a small area on her leg armour to reveal a red anklet weapon. Anna then leaped into the air, delivering a flying kick straight on top of Hans.

The kick turned Hans's body back into glass, shattering him on contact, leaving only his immortal soul intact.

Anna held out her hand and absorbed the soul into her belt, sealing the Fangire in the pits of hell.

Elsa looked up. "W-Who the hell are you?"

Anna looked at Elsa and smiled. "My name is Anna, but you may also call me, Kiva."

Elsa then pulled out a gun at Anna. "So, you are her."

"Woah, woah!" Anna shouted.

"This ends now!" Elsa cried as she pulled the trigger.

 

 

_166_

Anna and Elsa Akemi walked into the estate agents one afternoon, Anna having insisted she and wife start looking for a new apartment.

"Good afternoon, ladies," the clerk greeted them. "My name is Belle, how may I help you?"

"My wife and I were looking for a new apartment," Elsa explained. "We just wanted to check the reservations to see if anything was available."

"Of course," The clerk replied. "I'll just go and get the listings from the back. Feel free to have a sit down."

Elsa and Anna sat down on a small couch. They had known each other for several years at this point, having met in high school and married not long after Elsa had left college.

For some reason, both of them wore glasses. This was unusual, as everyone who knew them knew that they had never needed them.

"You think we'll find a good place?" Elsa wondered.

"Trust me, any place is going to be better than your crummy joint."

"It was the best I could by with the wedding dowry your family paid me," Elsa told her.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I knew my folks would be a cheapskate for you."

"Look, if things go well, we'll have a beautiful new apartment and maybe, just maybe, we can think of… oh I don't know, having a baby?"

Anna giggled. "I'd probably be a terrible mother."

"No, you'd be a great mother," Elsa said.

Anna then looked out of the window, noticing something going on in the street behind them. There appeared to be some kind of purple wolf-like creature attacking random people.

"What's going on out there?" She asked Elsa. She turned around and saw that Elsa was gone. "Elsa?"

The clerk then returned. "Oh, I'm sorry did your wife leave us unexpectedly."

"No, I'll go get her," Anna said. She then ran out of the shop and into the alleyway, taking out a small heart shaped pendant.

"Pink power go!" She shouted.

The pendant glowed a bright pink and Anna was enveloped in a bright light. She took off her glasses and found her clothes changed in a cute pink outfit with long gloves and a short but very wide skirt. Her hair grew longer and a bow appeared in her hair, and pink lipstick appeared on her mouth.

Anna smiled. "Let's go!"

She lept out and punched the wolf monster in the face. "Back off, ugly!"

The monster growled at her. "Cutie Pink!"

"That's right, I am Cutie Pink, the champion of love who is destined to kick your ass!"

The monster charged at her and Anna then kicked it in the face.

The monster wiped it's bruised snout, shouting loudly. Suddenly, a red laser beam fired from a crystal in it's forehead, binding Anna in some kind of rope.

"Hey!" Anna grunted. "What's the big idea?!"

"Hahaha!" The monster cackled. "You cannot escape my bind, I shall destroy you now!"

"Not so fast, creature!" A voice called to him.

Behind him was a woman with long platinum blonde hair in a french braid, wearing a slender blue outfit with a snow motif, with long gloves, no skirt and high books, a gold tiara in her hair. "I am Ice Spark, and you will no longer harm that young lady."

She opened her hand and a giant sword made of ice appeared from it, extending outward.

"Icy Final Slash!" she called out, leaping into the air and slashing the monster.

"No!" It cried out in pain, exploding into dust.

Anna was freed from her bonds and smiled at Ice Spark. "What took you so long?"

"My transformation takes longer, remember?" Elsa told her.

Anna ran over to her wife and hugged her. "Thanks for saving my life again, Elsa."

"Don't worry beloved, wherever evil may want to thwart your justice," Elsa vowed. "I will be there for you. Now come on, we've got an apartment to sort out."


	23. Spooky Drabbles 2017

_1_

On all hallow's eve, when the full moon shone in the night sky, Elsa Arendelle was finishing putting up decorations for the season. She and her wife, Anna, were expecting young children to come to their house, wanting candy.

"Anna?" Elsa called up to her wife. "Where did you put the candy for kids?"

"It's probably in the kitchen," Anna called back.

Elsa walked into the kitchen and found a large tub where the candy should have been, but sadly there was none to be found. "Aww what?! Anna, you said the candy was in the kitchen!"

"It is!"

"The tub is empty."

Anna quickly raced downstairs to Elsa, looking the tub. "Oh yeah, so it is." she remarked shyly.

Elsa folded her arms. "Snowflake, did you sneak all the candy we were gonna give to the kids last night when you got the munchies?"

"No…" Anna denied. "Okay… maybe I did, I was rather hungry, but I have a plan to fix this!"

Elsa facepalmed. "What plan is there to fix this?"

"I'll just re-fill the tub with your secret candy stash."

Elsa sighed. "Anna that will be alri- HEY WAIT WHAT?!"

Anna had already darted upstairs. "I'll be back in a sec Elsa."

"Anna Arendelle, I swear to god!" Elsa shouted, chasing after her wife.

 

_2_

Elsa and Anna raced into the church, Kristoff barring the door with one of the wooden pews. "That should hold them."

The creatures outside, neither alive nor dead, banged on the door loudly, inhuman moans in the air as they tried to get inside.

"Okay, that's bad!" Anna argued.

"You said this place was a nice place for spring break!" Elsa remarked.

"How was I to know there was some kind of weird zombie cult here?!"

"Girls, argue later," Kristoff said to them. "We need to start planning."

"No, we're arguing about this!" Elsa retorted. "Anna, what part of all of this, in that brain of yours, thought this was a good idea?!"

"I thought this was just you me and Kristoff going away, spending the week in this lovely little village," Anna replied. "Clearly, I misread the part about the zombies!"

"You should have known better!"

"You wanted to go to the beach!"

"At least I wouldn't die at the beach!"

"A shark could eat you!"

"I'd give him indigestion!"

"Why?!"

"I taste horrible!"

"Bullshit, you taste amazing, just like last night!"

"Ummm girls, this really isn't the time or place for this," Kristoff calmed them down. "We're kinda in a life or death scenario here."

Elsa sighed. "Fine." She kissed Anna on the lips. "I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"Apology accepted," Anna replied. "Now come on, we need to clean up my mess."

"No, I'll deal with it." Kristoff then found an axe lying on the floor. "I'll charge out first, draw them away, you girls make a run for it."

"Kristoff," Anna looked down, knowing that Kristoff was sacrificing himself for them. "They'll eat you."

"Not if I chop out their stomachs first," Kristoff said. ""Now you and Elsa get the fuck outta here!"

Elsa nodded. "Alright, we'll do it."

The doors barged open and the zombies lurched into the building, groaning at them in a hungry manner.

"Go girls!" Kristoff cried.

Anna and Elsa rushed out of the building as Kristoff charged into the zombie horde.

 

_3_

"Mmmmm!" Anna cackled as she posed in the rather garish outfit. "You humans have such beautiful clothing."

Elsa tried to look away from Anna. Her sister had been possessed by this demon and was running amok in her body. Elsa had managed to convince the creature not to harm anyone, but it refused to leave Anna's body and now it had dressed her sister as a… harlequin of all things.

"I look sexy!" Anna remarked in her demonic voice.

"Anna, come on we need to go," Elsa said to her, wanting to end this embarrassing scene, for her sister's sake.

Anna growled. "I told you! I'm not Anna! I'm-" the creature then let out a noise that Elsa couldn't understand.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I can't even pronounce that."

"You should learn to!" Anna snarled. "Once I rule this dimension, you will all fear my name!"

"We can't exactly fear you if we can't even say your name!"

Anna groaned. "Fine, call me the name of this mortal form."

Elsa dragged Anna along. "Come on, a nice exorcism awaits you."

"Fuck you! I love this body!"

"Yes, so do I, but for different reasons," Elsa admitted. "But Anna doesn't like you anymore than me."

"You will release me!"

"Not a chance belzebuub," Elsa told her. "Not a damned chance."

 

_4_

Elsa and Anna sat in their bedroom together, the lights off and the full moon shining overhead. It was a beautiful night, just the two of them, holding hands in the moonlight.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight, doesn't it, Elsa," Anna said romantically.

Elsa looked at Anna nervously. "Yes… it does."

Anna raised her eyebrow. "You okay, Elsie?"

"I'm fine… Just fine."

"You've been antsy all evening," Anna noted.

"Just a bit on edge that's all, with that test at school coming up."

Anna hugged her. "You'll do great, I know it."

Elsa smiled and stroked Anna's hair. As she touched Anna's hair, Elsa saw a strech of white fur from the back of her hand.

Anna looked up. "Elsa?"

Elsa started to panic. She suddenly ran out of the room at full pelt and locked herself in the bathroom.

Anna chased after Elsa. "Hey wait!"

Elsa curled up by the door, looking at her furry hands. "No, god, why now?!"

"Elsa!" Anna begged. "Come out! What's wrong?!"

Suddenly Anna heard a deep roar and the sound of clothes tearing and ripping. Her eyes widened in fear.

The door suddenly burst open, and Elsa growled at Anna, her whole body now covered in white snowy fur and her teeth and nails as sharp as swords.

"Elsa…" Anna then looked down. "What the fuck happened to you?!"

Elsa then leaped at Anna, baring her claws upon her.

 

_5_

"Rawr!" Anna growled in a high pitch voice as she sat on top of a wardrobe. "I am Anna, princess of vampires! I have come to suck your blood!"

Elsa giggled in hysterics on her bed, her little vampire sister being in her bat form and the squeaky voice being hilarious to her.

"Fear me! Quake in terror, O Queen of Arendelle!"

Elsa laughed heartily, tears coming out of her eyes. "Okay, Okay, I surrender."

Anna flew over to Elsa's bed and transformed to her human form, pouncing on the queen. "Good, then I can make you my queen!"

Elsa smirked. "I already am your queen, Anna."

"Ah, damn it!" Anna groaned. "Fine, I shall make you my slave!"

"I'm your slave too," Elsa then said with a wink.

"Fucking hell, Elsa! I'm trying to be scary!"

Elsa chuckled. "I know, and I'm playing along."

Anna sighed. "Can I just have some blood from your arm? I'm kinda hungry."

Elsa melted her sleeve and Anna dug her fangs into Elsa's arm, sucking up her sister's blood.

Elsa petted Anna's hair. "Don't drink it all now."

"Nah, you're too good to be drained," Anna admitted, pulling away from Elsa's arm and wiping her mouth.

Elsa grinned. "You want some from my tongue?" She stuck out her tongue for Anna to see.

Anna smiled slyly. "Why not?" She gently bit the tip of Elsa's tongue and pulled her sister into a passionate kiss.


	24. Old Elsanna Week Drabbles

_Animals_

Elsa awoke one morning to a very pleasant surprise. Somehow she had turned into a dog in her sleep. She panicked and fell out of her bed, a platinum blonde tuft of fur falling over her face.

"What madness is this?" she thought as she staggered to her feet, trying not to lose balance. She wondered who might be behind this charade, but she didn't have to look far to find her answer.

A light giggling could be heard from in her closet- a very familiar giggling.

Elsa pulled a stern look on her face, and walked over to the closet. "AHah, found you trickster!"

"Ok, I admit I did a bad thing by pranking you, Elsa," Anna excused, "but the look on your face was priceless when you woke up."

"How did you even do this?" Elsa demanded, looking at her furry body.

"Some transformation spell I kinda borrowed-"

"You mean stole."

"Ok, stole from Kristoff's troll friends."

"Does this spell wear off?" Elsa wondered.

"In a few days I think, or weeks, I dunno, I don't speak ancient troll." Anna excused.

"Well, at least this is only temporary." Elsa replied. "But you are still going to have to be punished for this."

"Ok then, I accept that. I, Anna of Arendelle, sister of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, am now officially banned from the cookie jar until her majesty goes back to normal," Anna declared.

Elsa smirked her lips. "Oh trust me, it's gonna be a lot worse than not having cookies for a week."

Anna gulped and blushed slightly. "Umm Elsa, you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do? Because there is no way you can fuck me if you are a dog."

"Oh no, I'm not going to do that Anna. Beastiality is a sin in our kingdom," Elsa replied, "and I am no sinner, but for this crime you still have to punished."

"Then what are you gonna do?" Anna grinned.

xXx

 

"Elsa get back here with that book!" Anna cried out while chasing the Labrador Elsa with her tiny chihuahua legs.

"Sorry Anna," Elsa smirked running into the kitchen, "but the punishment had to fit the crime."

Anna growled as she chased Elsa throughout the castle.  _"Note to self, never prank Elsa with magic again, she's gonna throw it right back at me."_

 

_Mythology_

"I do not understand why you come up here everyday Anna," Rapunzel asked. "There are no such things as gods, nor has there ever been."

"Oh ye of little faith, Punz," Anna stated. "Elsa is the goddess who protected our village in ancient times, I'm only doing my part to respect her."

"Anna you do realise those are only stories that the elders tend to share," Rapunzel told her.

"Yeah, but there is also some truth in those old stories," Anna replied, entering the temple.

"Alright fine, but be back before dark ok?" Rapunzel reminded her as she left. " Kristoff and the others have probably been on one of their hunts again, and I don't want you missing out on the feast."

"Ok!" Anna called back as she fully entered the temple. At its center was the large statue of Elsa, Goddess of the winter and sacred protector of Anna's village of Arendelle.

"I never get tired of being here," Anna thought to herself, touching the stone statue with her hands.

She put her hands together and gave a blessing to the goddess. "Oh great Elsa, spirit of winter and ice, I thank thee for your protection of our land. I only wish to provide my strength to you, to bask in your radiant beauty."

"Well, that's very sweet of you my dear," a ghostly voice complimented her.

Anna jumped. "Who said that?"

"Look above you, my dear mortal," the voice commanded.

Anna looked above and covered her mouth in awe. The statue began to crack and shatter, eventually breaking apart to reveal naked human flesh and skin. The face cracked apart as Elsa took a first breath, her deep blue eyes open for the first in centuries.

"Woah!" Anna called out, "you are real!"

"Yes my dear Anna, I am real," the giant replied to her. "As real as the floor you are standing on."

"You know my name?" Anna asked in surprise.

"I know the names of all the people who worship me," Elsa explained, "but you my dear, are one of the most beautiful creatures who has ever entered my sanctuary."

Anna blushed deeply, "I-I didn't think you noticed."

Elsa shrank down in size and glided up to her, floating on an icy breeze.

"I did notice, and for that I shall reward you for your devotion to me." Her ice cold hand stroked Anna's cheek and she kissed her on the lips.

Anna blushed bright red, eye's widened.

Elsa pulled back and smiled. "Do you wish to be at my side dear Anna?"

"Fuck yes," Anna replied, "Of course I will."

Elsa smirked and kissed her deeply, wrapping her arms around her.

Anna moaned at Elsa's cold touch, but moaned even more when the goddess started to rub against her clit.

Elsa kept kissing and grinding Anna, pushing her onto the floor of the temple, rubbing as deep as a goddess should.

Anna moaned heavily, "AHHHHH GODDESSSS!"

Elsa kept rubbing, smiling happily. "Thats right my devoted servant, accept my vagina as your reward."

"Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHhHHH!" Anna cried as she came, white fluids oozing out of her.

"Pleased now, my dear?" the goddess asked.

"Yes," Anna replied, panting. "Oh god yes."

"It's goddess, my sweet," Elsa flirted. "You said so as you were moaning."

Anna blushed deeply. "Can I ask you a question, my goddess?"

"Ask and you shall receive, my servant," Elsa replied.

"Will you marry me?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled, "Yes my servant, I shall be your bride, and as a wedding gift, I give you a portion of my ice magic."

Anna felt a strange tingling as her hands felt cold, ice forming from them. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"You are most welcome my dear," Elsa accepted.

That evening, Elsa and Anna were wed in the traditions of Anna's village. The two goddesses promised to protect their land, the land that they now shared as wife and wife.

 

_Elsa's jacket_

It wasn't fair that Elsa had to be ill. She was the queen of Arendelle, she could create mighty creatures out of the ice and snow, she had the most beautiful and sweetest girlfriend and sister in Anna, but now she could not have any of that. She sat in her bed, wrapped in the warm blankets. She could feel the virus, coursing through her like an icy serpent. Feeling cold to the touch.

This was the main reason she hated being ill. The cold could bother her.

She looked outside and saw her sister Anna playing in the snow outside. She had to go and join her, because Anna always missed Elsa.

Elsa hobbled along to her closet to see if she had anything to go outside in that would keep her warm.

Surely enough, she was able to find something. It was an old purple jacket she used to wear, but she had grown a bit since she had last worn it. Thankfully enough, it was still able to fit her, so she slid it on,and made her way outside.

She figured Anna would be pleased to see her, but the look on Anna's face was not one of appeasement, it was one of seduction.

"Ooh Elsa," she cooed, "I'm quite touched you were able to get out here so soon, despite the fact that you are, y'know, ill."

Elsa smiled, but was quite surprised to have Anna's lips touch her own.

The princess smirked, "You know how much I can't resist a girl in a jacket like yours."

 

_Dapper day_

They had planned everything out. From the catering, to the guests, to the invitations, Anna and Elsa had made sure that everything was going to be perfect for their wedding. One thing that they hadn't planned out perfectly was their outfits.

Elsa wanted to wear an ice dress, but Anna wanted her to wear her coronation dress.

Anna wanted to wear a beautiful white dress, while Elsa desired her to wear something revealing.

In the end neither of them could decide what to wear, so they eventually came to a deal. They could wear any dress they wanted, but if they couldn't find anything that suited them, they would wear a suit instead.

Elsa searched and consulted with everyone she could find, but in the end none of the dress ideas really did suit her. She could have simply worn her ice dress with a tiara or her coronation dress with a veil, but she wanted her wedding attire to be different from her other formal wear, so in the end, she chose to wear a suit.

The suit she ended up wearing was a very standard black suit with a white shirt, black jacket and bow-tie. Elsa decided to wear her crown, seeing as she was the queen after all.

The wedding day soon arrived. Elsa stood in the mirror, fixing her bow-tie. "Damn, this thing is tight."

A knock came to her dressing room door.

"Come in," the soon-to-be-wed queen said.

"Everything is ready, Elsa," Kristoff told her, poking his head around the door.

"Oh good," she replied. "Do you know what Anna is wearing?"

"I'm not so sure, Rapunzel was very hush hush about it when I asked her on the way here," Kristoff explained.

 _"Must be some sort of surprise, knowing my little sister,"_ Elsa thought to herself.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Kristoff said, holding out his hand. "Care to have me escort you down?"

"Of course my dear Kristoff," Elsa answered him, taking his open hand. The two of them walked down to the chapel, where Elsa took her place, and Kristoff beside her as her best man.

Suddenly, the organ music chimed to life, and Elsa looked down the aisle to see her fiancée. "Now let's see what you are wearing Anna."

What Anna was wearing was indeed a surprise. While her bridesmaid Rapunzel wore a beautiful pink dress, Anna on the other hand wore a black suit and bow-tie, exactly like the one Elsa was wearing. Her hair was up, but instead of a crown like Elsa, a small veil covered her face.

Elsa wanted to facepalm as Anna reached the altar, but deemed it inappropriate in front of all the guests.

A playful smile creeped onto Anna's veiled face as she took Elsa's hands.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began, "we are gathered here today to witness the union of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna."

Elsa smiled and looked as the rings were presented before them, but not before taking a glance at Anna's suit.  _"Damn she's good in that suit."_

"Do you my queen, take the princess to be your wife?" the minister asked- to which Elsa replied with an "I do" and gave a ring to Anna.

"And do you, princess, take the queen to be your wife?" the minister asked Anna.

Anna took a little bit of time to formulate her response, giving Elsa her ring, a playful wink, and a definite "Oh, I certainly do".

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss each other," the minister declared.

Elsa smirked and lifted the veil off Anna's face, kissing her softly. As the church erupted into applause, the now-married queen pulled out of her kiss to ask her new wife a question. "Why end up with a suit?"

"None of the dresses worked for me," Anna explained. "Besides, suits look good on me."

"They sure as hell do," Elsa flirted, kissing Anna deeply and dipping her.

Anna had no hesitation kissing her back, as she turned Elsa around and held her close. "We are so dapper."

"Indeed we are my love."

 

_Music and musicals_

"Thank god that's another show over," Anna yawned as her make-up was removed.

"I agree with you there, dear," her co-star Elsa replied, who was also having her make-up removed.

The two of them had been starring in a musical version of The Wizard of Oz for a few months now, and had become very acquainted with each other.

Anna was playing Dorothy, so her make-up did not take as long to remove, but Elsa was the wicked witch, and as such, her make-up usually took a while to get off.

"Well only two more shows and then we're done," Anna stated, her make-up done.

"I'm thankful for that," Elsa agreed, "My hair was starting to go black from all the dye."

Anna was curious. Whenever she and Elsa met, Elsa already had her hair done. She had never seen Elsa's natural hair before. "You mean it isn't black?"

"No!" Elsa answered. "Did you think it was always this colour?"

"Umm... yeah."

Elsa smirked, "Well after our last show, I'll show you, and maybe we'll celebrate."

"Sounds great," Anna responded with a blush.

Two weeks soon passed, and their final curtain call was over. The two of them we're now in the dressing room once again.

"So are you gonna show me your hair now?" Anna asked Elsa while she was in the dressing room shower.

Anna got her answer a few moments later when a platinum blond bombshell stepped out of the shower.

"Like what you see?" Elsa asked her.

Anna nodded while blushing.

"Is there something wrong?" Elsa wondered, unsure about Anna's blushing.

"No, there's something right" Anna replied, kissing Elsa.

Elsa's eyes widened as the strawberry blond kissed her. She always knew Anna liked her, but not in a romantic way.

Anna pulled back a bit flustered, "Umm... sorry about that, I mean I didn't expect you to be so beautiful."

Elsa blushed deeply and froze, "I am seriously gonna buy you a drink for that."

 

_Suitors_

Queen Elsa and Princess Anna had many suitors over the years. Some of them came to them at parties, others came to them in private. Anna found many of them sweet and fun, while Elsa found them charming and intelligent.

But whenever they wanted to ask Elsa or Anna to go steady with them, or even marry them, the princess and the queen could only say one thing.

"NO"

To that end, many suitors fought for the right to marry Elsa and Anna, believing an ice queen or a bubbly princess would be the perfect wife.

No matter their gender, race or religion, the suitors would never win. Some even fought right in the kingdom of Arendelle itself.

But the suitors war was lost when Queen Elsa announced and declared how close she and her sister really were. The reason the two would not love another was because they loved each other.

In the end all the suitors gave up after that.

After all who would fight against true love.

 

_Fairy tales_

"Tell me it again!" Little Anna cheered her big sister.

"Alright Anna," Elsa replied opening the book once more, "one more time and its off to sleep for you."

"Ok," Anna yawned, tucking herself into her blanket.

This was Elsa's favourite thing to do with Anna before they went to sleep. She would read Anna all manner of fairy tales and what-not, perking her young creative mind. She always loved how Anna would sometimes kiss her on the cheek if the story she read had a happy ending, as a sign of thank you.

This night however Anna had already fallen asleep before Elsa had turned the first page.

"Goodnight Anna," Elsa said, planting a kiss on her baby sister's forehead.

From these little stories, Anna became intoxicated with fairy tales. As she got older, she found herself wanting a fairy tale romance just how she wanted it in those stories.

From dancing with princes at parties, to humming the little rhymes she made up from the words of the stories, Anna loved them.

But when she tried to make her fairy tale a reality it all went horribly wrong. The man she loved did not love her at all and used her, tried to kill her sister. Both she and Elsa survived, but the experience made Anna doubt she would ever get the fairy tale dream she wanted when she was a little girl.

It all changed however, when Anna found that she didn't need love to have a fairy tale romance, just someone beautiful and kind who would care for her deeply.

Someone like her sister.

Someone like Elsa.

 

_Fire and Ice_

On a cold and rainy night, there was a bright yellow light shining inside a cave. It started as a bonfire, then it magically transformed into an elemental being made of fire, with the power to control it. That person was Anna.

She sat there, alone, scared, having no idea what to do. But then, she saw a puddle of water rising and transforming into a wet and icy elemental being. She was called Elsa. And in an instant, Anna was in awe of her beauty, and Elsa felt the same.

Anna wondered that somehow a strange magic was causing non-living things to become living and human-like, capable of thought and feelings. And she wondered why the universe made another elemental being right there with her. But perhaps, it was destiny.

"H-hello," Elsa said nervously, looking at Anna with her icy blue eyes.

"Hi," Anna replied as well. "My name's Anna."

"You're made of fire," Elsa realised.

"And you're ice, cold, smooth, really cold ice."

"I am Elsa," Elsa introduced herself.

"What are we?" Anna wondered.

"I don't know, but... I feel like I'm meant to be here," Elsa responded. "Like my entire existence is just to be here."

"I feel the same," Anna responded. "It's like we're the earth and the moon, pulling together like gravity."

"Should we... touch?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." Anna looked at her hands made of scorching flame. "I might melt you."

"Maybe my ice is stronger than fire," Elsa theorised.

Elsa began to walk up to Anna, reaching out with her transparent hand, but Anna refused.

"No! I'm scared!"

"Just one touch," Elsa insisted. "I want to feel you."

Anna gulped and closed her eyes as Elsa slowly touched her cheek. In that instant, Elsa's hand began to melt, while Anna felt a sting.

Both girls felt immense pain that Elsa had to let go quickly.

"Even if we like each other, we're going to hurt each other..." Anna confessed as she realized the hard truth.

"But I can take it," Elsa said as she still wanted to pursue her bond with Anna. "Can't we try?"

"You would defy nature for me?"

"Yes, I would. For you, Anna."

Anna sighed. "Okay."

Anna held out her hand and Elsa's hand slowly touched it. This time however, there was no pain.

Anna gasped. "We..."

"Touched," Elsa finished.

The two of them began to cheer with joy, with Anna crying tears of smoke and cinder.

Elsa smiled. "Anna, let this bond we share never break."

"I couldn't agree more," Anna replied.

"There's something else I want to do," Elsa confessed.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"I want to kiss you," Elsa told her, her cold cheeks blushing a soft cyan.

"K-kiss?!" Anna exclaimed. "Well... okay."

Elsa closed her eyes and leaned in to pressed her cold lips to Anna's, a soft steam coming from their lips being held together.

Anna pulled away and smiled. "I hope my fire never goes out or your ice melts, because the last thing I want is to be apart from you."

"Me too," Elsa said, and with that they kissed again.

The universe gave both Anna and Elsa a special gift: once they learned to love each other, they would never hurt each other ever again.

 

_Body swap_

Anna awoke one morning feeling cold. Not cold as in she had slept with her covers off again, but cold as in there was an icy energy flowing through her body.

As she sat up in her bed, she noticed something was off about her hands. They were much paler than they should have been.

She merely brushed it off as her coming down with a cold. She had been feeling a bit ill the past few days.

But then she realised what had truly happened, when she looked in the mirror.

Staring back at her in the silvery, reflective glass was Elsa.

"Wait what?" Anna wondered, but her voice was not her own, it was Elsa's as well.

No, no, this couldn't be happening. If she really was Elsa, she would be able to make ice with her hands.

She held her hands together and concentrated, praying to god that no ice formed in her hand… but she was wrong. In her hand was a small icy cube, gently glowing with magic.

Anna looked up and then, as loud as a harpy, screamed.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Anna quickly ran out of the room to where she assumed her room would be. As she ran inside her own room, she saw….. herself.

Anna saw a woman, standing by the window, looking at herself.

"Elsa?" Anna assumed. If She was in Elsa's body, Elsa would no doubt be in hers.

The woman turned around and sighed. "Oh not you too," she said in her voice.

"Elsa…. Is that you in there?"

"Yes, Anna." Elsa replied.

"Fuck…." Anna groaned. "What happened to us?"

"We appear to have switched bodies," Elsa answered.

"Well, duh!"

Elsa sighed. "This is bad. Really bad. My morning council meeting is soon."

"I could go in your place," Anna offered.

"You don't know what it's like to be queen. You'd freak out over literally everything, and seeing your in my body."

"I'd probably trigger an ice age in that room," Anna finished. "Good point. There has to be some way to fix this."

"We don't even know how this happened, Anna."

"Well….. I guess you could go as me and say you, I mean me, you… is sick."

"And have me do my council meeting in your voice and body, people will think we've both gone crazy."

"It's the best we've got."

Elsa sighed. "I suppose it is."

xXx

 

After returning from the most stressful council meeting in all of her years on the throne, Elsa returned to her own room. She was silently praying to god that Anna was okay, in her body.

"Anna?" Elsa called to her as she knocked on the door. "It's me."

"Ummm… Elsa. Please don't come in."

Elsa groaned. "What happened?"

"I might have…. Had a slight ice freak out."

Elsa facepalmed. "I'm coming in." Elsa pushed the door open to find the whole room covered in a blanket of snow. "Great Odin's beard."

Anna poked her head out from under the snow. "Sorry."

Elsa chuckled. "It's fine. I can get the servants to clean up. Just come out of there."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"I'm naked."

"Oh for crying out loud, Anna."

"Well, I don't know how to make ice dresses like you."

Elsa calmed herself. "It's okay, it's okay, don't panic. I have an idea." She walked over to the wardrobe and found what she was looking for. "Ah hah!"

"What is it?"

Elsa presented Anna with the dress she wore at her coronation as Queen. "This might be a bit tight, but if you're me, you should fit in just about fine."

Anna slowly moved out of the snow pile and took the dress from Elsa.

At that moment, Elsa then saw her own body, her curves, her hips, her breasts. No wonder every girl in the kingdom had a crush on her.

"Elsa? Is something wrong?"

Elsa blushed. "I never realised how beautiful I was."

Anna giggled. "Come on. We're gonna figure out some way to fix us."

"Let's hope we do," Elsa agreed. "But…. I wouldn't mind being in your body for some sexy time later."

"I was thinking the same thing," Anna smirked.

The two sisters held hands and embarked on their adventure to return to normal, but they secretly hoped it would be a long adventure. A very long adventure.

 

_Curiosity_

Why wouldn't she play with her?

That was the question Anna asked in her head. For the past four years, Elsa had been shut in her room, rarely coming out and rarely ever talking to her. Anna never knew why Elsa did this, why she shut the world out all of a sudden.

But tonight, she would have her answer.

Anna waited in the corner of the corridor near Elsa's room one evening, a room that Elsa used as a chamber to seal herself inside.

As she saw her mother walk out, having been to give Elsa a goodnight kiss, Anna crept up to the door.

She looked through the keyhole and saw Elsa, sitting on her bed. Her sister's eyes looked red and bloodshot, as if she had been crying. Her hands were now covered in white gloves and the warm smile Anna associated with her was now a cold, depressing frown.

"Oh Elsa…" Anna whispered. "What happened to you?"

Anna then noticed Elsa taking off her gloves and going to a desk that was in her room. She couldn't clearly make it out, but Elsa appeared to be holding something.

"I'm sorry," Elsa then said. "I know I've tried to control it, but I can't."

Elsa then began to cry. "I'm sorry, Anna…"

Anna felt sad inside too. Elsa was keeping something from her, to protect her, but she could never see her again.

Part of Anna wanted to go in the room and hug her sister, but part of her told her not too.

Elsa then put whatever she was holding down and opened a drawer in her desk, taking out something else that Anna couldn't see.

"But if I ever do control my powers, Anna," Elsa said. "I will give this to you, because this will mean that we will always be together."

Anna smiled hopefully at that moment. She knew that it would be a long time before Elsa came out of her room, but when she did, things would be just as they would be all those years ago.

 

_Making today a perfect day_

Elsa sat in her bed, a blanket wrapped around her cold, ill body. She had planned everything for today, her sister's birthday. From the cake, to the presents, to the red string that led Anna and her around their kingdom, everything should have been perfect, except it wasn't. She somehow got a cold, a cold that created small snow creatures that had been running rampant across the castle.

She looked at her window and sighed, seeing the sunset shine through the glass. The day was ending and she knew it.

The door to her room then opened and Anna walked in, holding a large bowl full of some kind of beige liquid. "Hey, Elsa."

Elsa looked at her sister and feigned a smile. "Hello, Anna."

Anna sat on the bed and placed her hand to Elsa's forehead, checking her temperature. "Your fever's gone down."

"Must be my natural cold," Elsa joked.

"Well, a few spoonfuls of this should help," Anna took a wooden spoon and pulled out some of the brown liquid from the bowl.

"What is that?" Elsa wondered.

"Medicine," Anna informed her.

"It looks like diarrhea."

"It's gonna make you feel better," Anna assured her.

"How do I know it's not poison?"

"If it was poison, I'd be dead by now," Anna explained, implying that she had tasted some of the medicine herself.

Elsa then felt a shock rush through her body.

"Oh… sorry," Anna realised what she had said. It had only been a year since the events of Elsa's coronation, but Anna and Elsa still felt the effects from it.

"No… I'm the one who should be sorry," Elsa admitted. "I wanted to give you the perfect birthday, but I ended up screwing it all up…."

"Hey, hey, don't say that," Anna comforted her, hugging her close. "You gave me the best birthday I've had in a long time."

"Even though I got sick?"

"Even though you got sick," Anna repeated in a soothing manner. "Besides, it's given me the best present of all."

"What's that?"

"Taking care of you," Anna replied honestly. She then spooned some medicine into Elsa's mouth, the Queen swallowing it all.

"That didn't taste as bad as I thought," Elsa stated, feeling the soothing taste on her lips. Suddenly, she sneezed and a group the snow creatures appeared in the bedroom out of puffs of Elsa's magic. "Oh, sorry."

Anna smiled. "It's okay, Elsa."

One of the snow creatures then hopped into Anna's hand and she stroked it gently. "These are also a great present. You know I always wanted a pet."

"We could have got a puppy," Elsa suggested, implying it would be better than a little ball of snow with legs.

"Yeah, but we're a magic family, so we need magic pets."

Elsa and Anna giggled at that until Elsa broke into a splutter.

Anna patted her back reassuringly to help Elsa cough, but eventually the Queen cleared her throat.

"Thank you…" Elsa croaked weakly.

"I'm gonna sleep with you, tonight," Anna told her.

"No….." Elsa groaned definitely. "You'll get sick too."

"Better the spare getting sick than the heir," Anna remarked, reminding Elsa of a song they sang as children.

Elsa laughed. "Just cuddle me already, before your bad jokes kill me."

Anna removed her birthday dress that Elsa had given her earlier that day, revealing her aqua green lingerie. She then climbed into bed with Elsa and wrapped her arms around her sister's waist.

Elsa smiled and felt a warm, wholesome feeling fill her body.

"I love you, Elsa." Anna finally admitted, having wanted to tell Elsa all day.

Elsa put her hand on Anna's and blushed. "I love you too."

"No, I really love you."

Elsa giggled. "I really love you too."

"No, I really, really, actually am in love with you."

Elsa then realised what Anna was saying. "You… mean that?"

"No one else would ever go to this much effort just to make me happy," Anna admitted. "I'm glad that person was you."

Elsa rolled over and pressed her lips to Anna's in a soft kiss. Their first kiss. It wasn't how Elsa had imagined it, but it was good.

Anna pulled away and touched foreheads with Elsa.

"Sorry if my mouth tasted like sick," Elsa apologised. "I am a very sick queen."

Anna put her hand on Elsa's cheek. "You're my sick queen, Elsa. Never forget that."

Elsa embraced her sister, lying her head on her chest. Perhaps the perfect day had been perfect after all.

 

_The sky's awake_

One evening, in Elsa's ice palace, Elsa and Anna were on the balcony, sitting on an ice couch that Elsa had made for them. They were observing the aurora borealis in the night sky, having the clearest view of the lights than anyone else in Arendelle.

"They really are beautiful, aren't they," Elsa commented.

"Aw yah, rewey butiful," Anna replied through a mouthful of chocolate.

Elsa giggled. "You shouldn't eat that many in one go, Anna. You'll get a tummy ache in the morning."

"I'll live with it," Anna told her.

Elsa smiled and wiped Anna's chocolate covered face with an ice handkerchief. "There, much cuter."

Anna kissed Elsa's nose and cuddled up to her. "Remember those nights we spent together in our room when we were kids, watching the lights in the sky?"

"I remember very well. Although, I do remember mama and papa telling us off for staying up late past our bedtime."

"It was totally worth it," Anna stated confidently.

Elsa blushed. "Do you remember the night we shared our…."

"You mean that time papa told me about kissing?"

"Mmmhmmm," Elsa acknowledged.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Anna smirked. "First time I felt how your lips taste."

"And that taste has never gone away," Elsa cooed.

Anna and Elsa's lips then joined together, pressing against one another. Anna moaned as she felt the cool, smooth touch of Elsa's lips stroke her own. Elsa then wrapped her arms around Anna and pushed her down on the couch as they kissed. Clearly, Elsa wanted more than just kisses.

Anna's mouth opened and Elsa's wet tongue flowed inside, pressing the insides of Anna's cheeks. Anna then grabbed Elsa's cape with her hand and covered their heads with it.

Elsa pulled away and giggled. "Want some privacy do you?"

Anna nodded. "Don't want anyone with binoculars seeing us up here, do we?"

"Fair point," Elsa remarked, agreeing with Anna's reasoning.

Anna then unbuttoned her tunic, letting her small c-cup breasts fold out for Elsa to enjoy.

Elsa gently squeezed Anna's boob and smiled. "These little ones will get cold out here."

"Let them. Cold never bothered us anyway."

Elsa leaned close and licked Anna's nipple, feeling its soft taste before taking Anna's whole breast, or as much of it as she could, into her mouth and sucking on it, slurping sounds coming from her mouth as she enjoyed the breast within her.

Anna stroked her sister's braid as she sucked her, moaning gently. "Good girl, Elsa. There's a good girl."

"Mmmm, Anna," Elsa replied adorably. "I want you."

"Take me, snow queen," Anna responded. "I'm all yours."

Elsa pulled away from Anna's tit, her mouth having made a red circular mark where she had been sucking. She then went under Anna's skirt to give Anna the pleasure an adorable little sister like her deserved.

Anna felt Elsa's fingers remove her underwear, before she felt the warm, thick feeling of Elsa's tongue inside of her, pressing inside her pussy like a river flowing down a mountain.

"Ohhh!" Anna moaned loudly.

The feeling of Elsa always made her moan like this, because Elsa made her feel this good.

"Don't stop!" Anna begged Elsa to continue her onslaught of passion.

Elsa continued to lick and eat her sister, not wanting to give up until Anna was hers.

"My gods!" Anna cried religiously.

Elsa kept going for one final push of her mouth on Anna's pussy, and Anna came into Elsa's mouth, the juices trickling into Elsa like a stream.

"Elsaaaaaaaaaaa!" Anna cooed, lovingly.

Elsa lifted the cape from them and cuddled Anna. "Want me to go again?"

"No… that was more than enough, sweetie," Anna told her.

"As you wish, my princess," Elsa dutifully replied.

 

_Heir and spare_

Anna didn't have many royal duties. Being the second in line meant she was more free than Elsa, no strains or pressure was put on her. So when Elsa called her to her office this morning with a matter concerning them both, Anna was obviously confused.

"You wanted to see me Elsa?" She inquired as she poked her head through the door of Elsa's private study.

Elsa looked at Anna and smiled, taking off her reading glasses. "Yes, Anna. Please come in."

Anna entered the room and sat in front of Elsa. "So what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Well…. There is something that has come up, concerning both of us."

"What is it?" Anna wondered, curious as to what Elsa was talking about.

"I've been thinking very hard about this," Elsa stated as she looked down. "I don't want to be a queen anymore."

"But why?" asked Anna as she felt upset over her sister's decision.

"It's just too much for me to handle. In fact I don't think I've had a good night's sleep in weeks," Elsa continued as she rubbed her eyes. She let out a sigh. "I just can't anymore, Anna. I've had enough."

"I can understand that," Anna admitted. "Whenever something big has to be done for Arendelle, it usually means a lot of sleepless nights for both of us."

"Having ice powers doesn't exactly help either," Elsa yawned. "I use up more energy due to my powers than any other human being."

"So… why did you ask me here?"

"Well…" Elsa took a deep breath. "How would you be willing to take my place as Queen?"

"M-me? But… I don't know the first thing about ruling a country."

"I know, I know, but I'm the heir and you're the spare."

"So what does this mean?" Anna inquired.

"Well this time we're switching places. Don't worry, I'll teach you a thing or two about ruling a country." Elsa said in a reassuring manner.

"Um, well, if you can't handle it then I probably shouldn't take your place..."

"Just do it for me, Anna. Who knows? You'll do a better job than me. All I want is just a nice long break from this."

"Does this mean you'll leave?"

"Of course not," Elsa promised. "I left you for thirteen years. I'm never leaving again."

"But…. if you abdicate the throne, you won't be part of the royal family anymore."

"I know, but I can go live up in my ice palace and you can come visit me, whenever you feel like it," Elsa held Anna's hand. "I will always be here for you, Anna."

"Okay, I'll only do it if, and only if you marry me and become my queen, right here in this castle, or maybe in the ice palace, where everyone in Arendelle is watching us." Anna smirked as she leaned closer to Elsa.

"You-you can't be serious!?" Elsa said in shock as she started to blush furiously.

"So what do you say, my queen?" Anna then pressed Elsa's lips with her thumb ever so slightly.

Elsa smiled. "Well... it's a certainly an offer a girl couldn't refuse."

"So your answer to my question is?" Anna cooed.

Elsa put her hands behind Anna's head and pulled her into a loving kiss. "It's a yes."

Anna giggled. "I hope your coronation dress fits me."

"I can always make you one myself," Elsa remarked.

Eventually Elsa abdicated from the throne, with Anna taking place. Everyone in Arendelle was happy with the change, applauding for the newly-crowned Queen Anna. Some time afterwards, Elsa and Anna were married in a grand royal ceremony, cementing Elsa's place as Anna's queen.

Being a queen proved to go well for Anna. At first she had no idea what to do, but with some guidance from Elsa, things went well under Anna's leadership and Arendelle prospered for many years to come.

 

_Pride (Modern AU)_

Pride. It means a feeling of deep pleasure or satisfaction derived from your own achievement. To say that about Anna today, would be an understatement.

She was going to her first pride festival today with her big sister, Elsa. Elsa had been going to the festival for a number of years, but now that Anna was old enough, she would be able to come as well.

"You all packed up, Anna?" Elsa called to Anna while she was getting dressed upstairs.

"Just putting my makeup on!" Anna called back.

"You won't need it!" Elsa informed her. "Going to pride isn't about being glamorous."

"It's not that kind of makeup," Anna responded.

"Well what is it then?" Elsa wondered, slightly confused about what Anna meant. She got her answer a few moments later when Anna stood on the landing, having painted a full rainbow over her face.

"Ta da!" Anna cheered.

Elsa giggled in amusement. "You're adorable, you know that."

Anna held Elsa's hand. "So, shall we go?"

Elsa nodded in acknowledgement. "We shall."

Elsa drove Anna to the site where the festival was. It was a street in the city that had been cordoned off for the celebrations. The walls were draped in rainbow banners and there were people of all different sexualties partying and having fun.

"Woah!" Anna cheered. "It's like a paradise!"

"I know you would like it," Elsa admitted.

Elsa was about to lead Anna into the festival when Anna pulled her back.

"Wait," Anna called her back. "There's something I need to say."

"What is it?"

Anna blushed. "Thank you, Elsa. Thank you for accepting me for who I am and who I love and thank you for taking me to this wonderful place."

Elsa smiled and kissed her passionately. "You're more than welcome little sister. Now come on, you have got to try the rainbow candy floss first."

Anna giggled. "I hope it tastes as nice as it sounds."

"It does, and after that, you're getting a tattoo."

"What?! But aren't tattoos meant to be permanent?"

"No these are fake ones. They'll wash off in the bath."

"Phew," Anna wiped her brow. "Had me real worried for a moment there, Els."

Elsa pulled Anna along to the festival. "Come on! Let's go have some fun!"

 

_Pride (Canonverse)_

The kingdom of Arendelle was abuzz with joy. Today was the day of the first Annual pride festival.

In the Arendelle castle, Anna had just finished preparing herself. She wore a plain white dress with a short skirt, with a stripey rainbow motif on the skirt and short gloves she wore on her hands.

She skipped over to her sister's room and tapped on the door. "Elsa, you ready?"

There seemed to be no reply from behind the door. Could her sister be asleep? No, it was usually her who slept in late. Maybe she was dead? Even less likely.

"Elsa…. Are you okay?"

"No….." Elsa's shy voice replied.

"What's the matter?"

"I…"

"Can I come in?"

"Please, don't….."

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

Elsa sighed. "Anna….. Can you promise me something?"

"Umm…. sure?"

"Can you not laugh at me?"

"Elsa, I'm not gonna laugh at you. No one is gonna laugh at you."

"Please, just promise."

Anna groaned. "Fine, I promise. Now let's go before we miss the parade."

"No! We can't go….. yet."

"Elsa, you have to be there. This whole festival was your idea."

"I'm starting to regret it."

"What are you doing in there anyway?"

"Well….. You know how you said I should dress up?"

"Yeah, everyone was gonna do it. You, me, Kristoff, even Olaf was gonna dress up."

"Well….." The door then opened to reveal Elsa. Elsa was wearing a rainbow coloured gown with matching gloves and a cape. Her braid was dotted with flowers of each colour in the order of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet and pink.

"Wow!" Anna cheered. "You look amazing!"

"I look silly," Elsa shyly said, hiding behind her braid.

"No, you don't!" Anna took Elsa's hands. "You're a real rainbow queen!"

"You mean I don't look hideous?"

"Of course not!" Anna told her with confidence.

Elsa blushed. "I've never been so open about who I am before…. so…. I got nervous."

"Well, you have no need to be, Elsie," Anna cheered. Anna then picked Elsa up in her arms and grinned playfully.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed in surprise. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Taking the rainbow queen to her people."

Elsa shyly blushed. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"Will you gay marry me?"

Anna giggled. "Gay marry you? Elsa we're already married."

Elsa playfully smiled. "I know but, I'm the rainbow queen, which makes me super gay."

Anna kissed her. "Then I'll be your rainbow wife then."

Anna and Elsa went out into the kingdom and joined in the parade that went around the city. Once the parade had reached the castle, Elsa performed a mass gay wedding for the citizens, before Anna and Elsa joined their lips in a tender kiss, becoming gay wives for the rest of their lives.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** These are some old drabbles I made for some of the old Elsanna weeks. The first set were made not long after I started Elsanna writing and the second came out just a year later. I have no longer use for these now, since I've made a dedicated one shot collection for Elsanna week, but I don't wish to delete them. Instead I'm moving them here. Hope you enjoy these old works of mine and always celebrate Elsanna week, whenever it comes around.

 **Co-author's note:**  Hi! Nona here. I helped write and edit parts of this! Along with the fics, I made illustrations for them, which you can check out on my tumblr. I've participated Elsanna week a few times, but this year it's my first time to collaborate with Sammy! I had a blast working on this. Hope you enjoy!


	25. 167-172

_167_

Elsa looked greedily at Anna's new appendage, licking her lips in earnest. It seemed like a blessing for her, for a change of pace.

To Elsa, women with cocks were the ultimate pleasure for her. She was a bisexual woman, while strongly preferring women, she did not mind a young, attractive man make love to her.

Since Anna had a cock right now, she was essentially the best of both worlds.

Elsa purred and sent her mouth over Anna's cock, caressing it with her tongue.

Anna gasped, blushing furiously as Elsa sucked her member hard. "E-Elsa!" She exclaimed. "Please... be gentle."

Elsa knew what gentle was, but she wanted Anna so badly and knew that Anna didn't mind being roughened up just a little.

Her mouth was wrapped around Anna's erect penis, her lips rubbing against the shaft.

Anna moaned loudly, feeling Elsa's lips tighten around her. "God! Elsa! Yes!"

Elsa continued to suck, slurping and kissing her sister's instrument of pleasure, gently cupping her balls with her free hand.

The younger princess blushed, feeling herself completely unable to move in Elsa's touch.

To think that Anna once feared Elsa would resent her for having such a sweet cock, but once Elsa came clean that she loved Anna no matter what was between her legs,

Elsa kept sucking her beloved sister harder and faster, not wanting to give up now. The queen was taking this cock as her own, right here, right now.

Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's head, gasping in glee as she was fucked this good. "Elsa! Don't stop!" She begged.

Elsa didn't stop. She wanted to make Anna know she was loved this day. She slurped and played with Anna's cock, tickling the tip with her tongue.

Suddenly, the princess bit her lip, her lids shut tight as she finally came into Elsa's mouth. "Mmmmmmm!"

Elsa smiled, gently kissing the sides of Anna's member as fresh, sticky juice dripped from the tip. "Did you like that, snowflake?"

Anna nodded. "Please, Elsa, I want more."

"And more you shall have, dear Anna," Elsa said. She got her head down again, sucking the smooth cock hard.

"Mmmmm, Elsa!" Anna felt the pleasure roll back upon her. "Yes! Elsa! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Elsa held Anna's leg out with her free hand, dipping her face deep into Anna's mushy, loving cock. She loved this, making Anna completely bending to her will.

Anna was the perfect little sister, partner, and lover rolled into one and Elsa was thankful for that.

She buried her head into Anna's cock, sucking it hard and taking all the sweet juice into her mouth.

Anna gasped, mouth wide, hips arched forward as she let herself go... and into Elsa's mouth again.

"Elsaaaaaaaa!"

She panted softly, looking at Elsa with hooded eyes of love. "You... you really love my cock don't you."

"Oh yes," Elsa said, winking, a slight bit of cum on her lips. "I'm so glad you came out to me about it."

Anna giggled. "Are you gonna clean me up? You seem to have made a bit of a mess here."

"No... because for once, I don't care about the messes you made," Elsa said, laying herself upon Anna's stomach. "I care about making you happy, nothing else."

Anna sat forward, kissing Elsa's lips. "Well consider me, a very happy princess"

 

_168_

Elsa looked at the meal her wife had cooked for them, all the various foods and dishes laid out in front of her. Elsa knew that Anna wasn't the greatest cook in the world, but she had clearly made an effort.

"So..." Anna said, eyeing Elsa closely, her eyes firmly placed on her wife's expression. "Did I do good?"

Elsa smiled. "I'll need to taste your cooking first, dearest," she said. She then took a bite from a piece of lobster, chewing it.

Anna's face lit up, completely in delight. Elsa was loving it.

"Mmmmmm!" Elsa sighed. "Delicious." She opened her eyes, those beautiful baby blues hidden behind black-rimmed glasses.

Anna stared back at Elsa, looking at her from across the table as she placed a piece of carrot into her mouth with her fork, chewing it softly.

Elsa smiled, digging into the food with her own knife and fork.

She was very proud of her wife, cooking this meal for them.

Anna gently reached to one side, picking up the salt, only for Elsa to gare at her.

"Ah, ah, ah, Anna," Elsa said, wiggling her finger. "You know salt is bad for you."

"Elsa, you're not my mom," Anna argued. "Besides, I'm only putting a little on."

Elsa narrowed her beady blue eyes at her, like a cat ready to pounce.

Anna sighed. "Fine, no salt for me."

Smiling in her victory, Elsa reached over, and held Anna's hand.

"Hey," Anna said with a blush. "What's that for."

"Just felt like it," Elsa said. "By the way, I can't wait for dessert."

Anna smirked. "Neither can I."

 

_169_

"Ah!" Anna grunted in pain. "It burns!"

"Shhhh," Elsa soothed her younger sister. "You need a warm bandage on the wound. It's got to be warm to take the pain away."

Anna groaned. Why did she have to go and trip over into the bush? Now her clothes were ruined and she was covered in head to toe with bruises.

Elsa kept holding the bandage to Anna's arm, seeing the bleeding had stopped. "Now, just keep that on you for a little bit longer."

"How long?"

"Till you can't feel the cut," Elsa said, picking up Anna's dirty clothes. "Jeez, Anna, are you sure you fell into a bush. These clothes look like they've been through a muddy ditch."

"Sorry," Anna apologised. "I wasn't looking where I was going and then I tripped up and hey look I'm flat on my face on the grass."

Elsa chuckled. "Well, next time, my little goofy sister," she then said, kissing Anna on the cheek. "Watch your feet."

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Anna remarked. "You don't need to remind me, Mom."

Elsa rolled her eyes. Ever since their parents had passed away, she had to become the matron of the house, taking on a rather motherly tone with her sister a lot of the time.

"Ah!" Anna then gasped. "I think it's stinging."

"Keep the towel on the scratch," Elsa told her. "You'll be fine."

"You sure this is supposed to work?" Anna put in. "It feels like I've had this on for hours and the pain still hasn't gone away."

"It needs about fifteen minutes to work," Elsa stated. "You've only had it on for fifty seconds."

"Oh come on!" Anna complained. "This is bullcrap."

Elsa sighed. "You are the most impatient girl in the world, Anna Andersen."

"Yet, you still love me," Anna said with a smile.

Elsa looked over at Anna, stroking her cheek. "Yes, I do."

 

_170_

The howling storm surrounded the mighty ice palace, having grown stronger as Elsa fled back to her place of solitude.

In that one moment on the fjord, when her foe had tricked her into believing Anna was dead, Elsa resisted and turned around to strike Hans in the chest.

Blood had seeped onto the ice below and Elsa knew she would be found guilty of murder.

But that was the least of her problems. Her emotions were out of balance and her storm had grown stronger.

Elsa knew the kingdom was doomed and there was only one way to redeem herself for this unfortunate sin.

As she slammed open the doors to her palace, shutting them tightly behind her, she panted, sweat dripping from her brow and freezing on it's way to the floor.

She sighed. "This is all my fault..."

The door opened, and Anna, still wearing her winter clothes from before, trudged inside. "Elsa! I'm here! I'm okay! Kristoff managed to thaw my heart! Don't ask how!"

Elsa turned to face her sister, gasping in surprise. "Anna! Get away from me, please! It's not safe here."

"No... I'm not leaving you, Elsa. We may have been apart for thirteen years, but I am not letting us be separate now, not here, not ever again!"

Elsa blew the doors shut and sat on the floor, tears in her eyes. "But you'll die here... If freezing your heart by accident didn't kill you, the storm will."

Anna sighed. "Elsa, like it or not, we only have each other now... I'm sorry, for trying to marry Hans."

"No... I should have known better not to get involved with your feelings... but then Hans... he..."

Anna sighed. "We saw... I didn't know you had that much power."

"Neither did I..." Elsa admitted. "It scares me, Anna. Please... do the right thing and end this nightmare for us both." She opened out her hand and a long icy blade appeared from it.

Anna's eyes widened. Was Elsa really asking her to do this? No, there had to be some other way. "Elsa..."

"Please... stab this sword into my chest, End me and Arendelle will be safe. My curse on this land will be broken."

Anna looked down. She loved her kingdom, but she loved Elsa more. Without her, was life even worth living? Elsa was the one reason why Anna hadn't bothered to leave the castle after all those years, and with her gone, there would be no point for her to carry on either. "Elsa... I can't do that."

"You have to," Elsa said. "Please, Anna, end my life. I can't stop this storm. It's grown too out of my control."

"Bullshit Elsa!" Anna scowled. "You can stop this. I know you can."

"No, you can't... I've never controlled my powers, not fully. I let them grow and grow and... oh god... I'm a monster."

"No, you are not. You are not a monster. You are my sister... and my best friend,"

"No... a sister wouldn't be the one to strike your head as a child, leaving that streak in your hair."

"Wait..." Anna realised, stroking her fringe. "You did this?"

Elsa nodded. "We were children... it was only an accident."

Anna sighed. "I don't blame you. I still love you, Elsa. No matter what."

"Anna... please come closer," Elsa spoke softly. "There's something I need to say."

Anna knelt beside her sister, holding her icy hand in her mitten. "Say whatever needs to be said, Elsa."

"I... have been bad to you, all these years. I never showed up for birthdays, Christmases, never even truly got to say goodbye to mama and papa with you. I'm sorry, Anna... for everything I've done."

Anna held Elsa close. "You are forgiven, my sister."

The queen started to cry, clutching to Anna tight and dropping the icy sword to the ground. "I can't do it... I can't die for you."

"Then let no one else die here, Elsa," Anna said, pulling back and looking into her eyes with pure devotion. "Let's spend however long we have left here, together. You and me, like old times."

"I... I would like that," Elsa said. "But all the suffering... the people back home... Anna, I've doomed them."

"No... don't blame yourself, Elsa, please," Anna comforted her. "Just spend this moment here, with me."

Elsa sighed, holding onto Anna with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much, Anna, never forget that."

"I know, Elsa," Anna said. "And I love you too."

 

_171_

Anna walked up to Elsa one morning in the corridor, quickly embracing her from behind and snuggling up to her with love.

Elsa smiled, her cheeks slightly tinted a rosy pink. She felt happy with you around her, a warm feeling building up inside of her icy, cold heart.

"You are an angel," Anna then confessed. "A beautiful blonde angel wearing a dress of ice."

The queen's face went bright red. "No... Angels are the most beautiful creatures in the world... I'm not that beautiful"

"Oh you're an angel alright," Anna said, with a slight smirk. "And a damn sexy one."

"Anna," Elsa said shyly.

"What? I am speaking the truth, you know."

 

_172_

Anna lay down on the couch in the small meeting room in the royal castle, a chamber usually reserved for when Elsa had suitor visits.

Now it was Anna's second bedroom. She couldn't get into bed right now, not wanting to risk Elsa telling her off for sleeping in all day.

As she rested her head on the small red cushion, she started to close her eyes, taking in the peaceful tranquillity of the room.

She soon dozed off, dreaming of going ice skating with her beloved elder sister.

Speaking of that sister, Elsa just then walked into the room, wearing her reading glasses. She wanted to look over a few royal documents, but then noticed Anna laying down on her favourite couch.

She giggled. Anna was like a little baby as she slept, all curled up and making soft snoring sounds.

Elsa sat to Anna's side, gently stroking her hair. Anna's hair felt a little greasy. She would need a good bath later on.

As she began to read, she let one hand drift to her side, taking Anna's into it and holding it tightly. Even if Anna couldn't see her, Elsa wanted her little sister to know she was by her side.

Almost instinctively, the queen leaned down and kissed Anna's freckled cheek.

Anna smiled in her sleep, purring like a kitten from Elsa's touch.

Elsa blushed and stroked Anna again, before returning to her reading.

Anna rolled onto her chest and kept snoring for a little longer, before she began to talk in her sleep.

"Elsa..." She said softly. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world, you know that?"

Elsa smiled. "I know you are, but what am I?" she muttered.


	26. Elsanna Drabbles

_1_

Elsa watched as the prisoner was brought in, her hands in restraints so she couldn't use her pyrokinetic abilities. She was the first enhanced criminal she had caught, having always known the implants would be used for wrongdoing.

The prisoner herself was rather young, with freckled cheeks and strawberry blonde hair. She seemed peaceful, but Elsa, having seen the footage of the girl's arrest, knew she could be a murderous psychopath at the drop of a hat.

Elsa sat in front of the girl, placing her pistol in front of them. She eyed the girl, with her cold icy optics.

The girl looked at her, fleshy human eyes meeting Elsa's synthetic ones. "Couldn't they have gotten a human to interrogate me?" She remarked. "I don't trust androids."

"Just because I have wires instead of veins doesn't make me any different," Elsa spoke. "I am in charge here. You're gonna answer me."

The girl laughed. "Sorry, but I ain't talking."

Elsa frowned. "You'll only make it harder for yourself."

"Really?" The girl remarked. "Because last I checked, you were the one who threw me across a street."

Elsa sighed in exasperation. "Just tell me where you acquired your implant, then I'll go."

"Woah, I'm afraid I can't do that, nuts and bolts," the girl said with a smirk. "See, I don't exactly have one."

"Then how did you spew flames like that? How did you blow up those cars?"

The girl laughed. "I'd tell you, but I think you cops really love not knowing all the answers."

This was getting nowhere for Elsa. Her prisoner was being very uncooperative and that was something that she couldn't put up with.

She stared into the girls eyes, glaring at her. "I'll ask again, where did you get your powers?"

"And what would you do if I told you, would you let me go?" The girl counterasked.

"That depends," Elsa stated.

"Well, alright, if you must know," the girl gave in. "I was born with them."

"T-That's impossible," the android officer stuttered. Only implants could alter the DNA of a human and give them powers. No one could naturally have such skills.

The girl laughed. "That blew your mind didn't it."

Elsa scowled. "I'm getting to the bottom of this," she stated. She looked to the guards behind her, nodding. "Take her back to her cell."

Two guards walked into the room, hoisting up the girl. Before she left Elsa's sight, she winked at her and blew her a kiss. "See you around, blondie."

 

_2_

Green sky. That was something Anna would never get used to seeing. Nor would she get used to seeing the red grass or the three moons hanging in orbit above the planet she was on. Being a space explorer took Anna to many different worlds, but each one started to feel the same after a while.

Sat on top of her shuttlecraft, with her strawberry hair flowing freely in the wind, Anna was growing bored. This planet didn't have any sort of animal life and the entire surface was covered with the same red grass and plants.

She knew one person would be interested by all this, but not her.

Anna then stared at a small display on her wrist, a scanner linked to an orbiting satellite that was mapping the surface of the planet, displaying possible sites for any colonies that the Earth Federation may wish to set up out here.

Not that it would do much. The planet was abundance in natural resources yes, but it wasn't exactly interesting.

As she looked away from her scanner, Anna then saw her partner walking back towards the shuttle, having finished taking her readings of the nearby plantlife. This was Elsa, renowned botanist and the one whom Anna had to fly from planet to planet to study whatever weed took her fancy.

She didn't have any grudges against Elsa, in fact she was very much on good terms with her, although she would wish that Elsa take her to an interesting planet every now and again.

She then sat up, hanging her legs off the side of the shuttle's roof. "Well, you took your time."

"There was a lot of plants to catalogue," Elsa excused, putting her datapad down.

"There's always a lot of plants to catalogue," Anna remarked, jumping off the roof. "Seriously, it's like we go to a planet, scan the plants, go to a planet, scan the plants, it's a bit of a endless cycle."

"You wanted to be a part of this mission," Elsa reminded her, heading into the shuttle.

"Yeah, when I thought the Pathfinder program would be all about exploring the universe, you know boldly going where no man is going before?" Anna stated. "And all you ever do is drag me to the most boring worlds in the universe."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "No need to be so picky, Anna."

Anna sighed. "Fine, let's get back to the ship. But I'm picking the next planet."

Elsa chuckled. "Fair enough."

 

_3_

Anna looked on in horror, seeing the assassin's helmet fall off. The face underneath was one that Anna knew all too well. It may have been scarred and horrifically stitched together with circuits and wiring, but it was her.

It was Elsa, her beloved now turned into a mechanical monstrosity.

Ariel, Merida and Rapunzel tried to grab Anna's arms, but she pushed them away, running towards the metal woman.

Elsa merely growled, holding up the long steel katana, pointing it directly at Anna.

Anna dropped her pistol, gazing at Elsa with tears in her eyes. "Elsa... Don't you remember me?"

Elsa's robotic eye glowed red and she spoke in a modulated voice. "You... Left me."

"Elsa, I'm sorry," Anna apologised, knowing that she and Kristoff should have gone back for her when their enemies attacked and they had to escape. "If we had known-"

Elsa grabbed her blade tighter, keeping it pointed at Anna. "You knew my powers would have shielded me. You left me to die that day, Anna."

Anna looked down. "Is that what you believe? Or what Darkwatch forced into your brain when they turned you into this... This thing."

"Anna we have to get out of here!" Rapunzel insisted. "A platoon of troopers could be on their way right now!"

"No. I won't leave her!" Anna argued.

"Lassie, that's not Elsa..." Merida told her. "They turned her against us to drive us apart."

"I don't care!" Anna growled. "I lost her once, I won't lose her again!"

Elsa chuckled. "You think I'm still the same don't you? The same person who you fell in love with, who led your team as your second-in-command. Well, I'm not that anymore Anna, and it's all your fault. Elsa is dead, you killed her."

Anna scowled, her hand clenching into a fist. "Then allow me to avenge her death."

"Anna no!" Merida cried.

"Don't do this Anna!" Rapunzel called to her.

Anna had already made up her mind. She had to kill Elsa, to save the memory of the woman she loved.

Elsa suddenly leapt forward, driving her katana towards Anna's stomach with a metallic cry.

Anna swiftly dodged the attack, before pulling out a combat knife and jabbing it into the side of Elsa's arm.

The cyborg screamed in pain, dropping her blade to the floor. Before she could even try picking it up, Anna punched her square in the jaw, the metal bloodying her knuckles as they jabbed into Elsa's augmented face.

Elsa rolled back, before punching Anna with her free hand, tossing her across the room.

Anna was slammed into a wall, Elsa's hand pinning her against it and metal fingers coiling around her neck.

Elsa opened out her palm, her dropped sword flying to it with a telepathic command. She held the blade against Anna's neck, growling at her.

"I should show you mercy," she spoke. "But you never gave me any."

Anna gagged, feeling Elsa ready to choke the life from her. "Elsa... Forgive me."

 

_4_

The throne room of the Arendelle flagship was pure white and gold, with a large window that gave a clear view of the space outside. At the centre of the room, flanked by two guards, was the Queen herself, Elsa.

She smiled, looking at Anna as she and Kristoff entered the room. Elsa, like most Arendelles, had pointed ears and wore a beautiful blue gown with a long cape, a golden crown resting on her head.

"This place makes the white house look like a suburban home," Kristoff remarked.

"Stop gawking," Anna told him. "We're on a mission here, remember?"

"Right, right," Kristoff agreed, turning his thoughts elsewhere.

As they arrived at the throne, Queen Elsa stood up, raising her hand in the air. "That is far enough."

Anna stepped forward. "Your majesty, it is an honour to be in your presence."

"You flatter me, human," Elsa admitted. "What are you doing here in our space?"

"Our alliance is at war with a race of sentient machines, your majesty," Kristoff informed her. "We've united with most of the galaxy, but it isn't enough. With your forces and great technology, we might be able to win this war."

"The machines haven't attacked your space yet," Anna then said. "But it would only be a matter of time, before they do."

"Why should I care about your part of the galaxy?" Elsa wondered, sounding rather selfish. "The Arendelle Republic has long since stayed out of the rest of the galaxy's affairs."

"Because innocent lives could be at risk," Kristoff insisted. "Please Queen Elsa, listen to us. "

Elsa thought for a moment. Her kingdom of over ten thousand star systems hadn't known the horrors of war for over a thousand millennia. If these machines were going to attack, her people might not be able to defend themselves properly.

Finally, the Arendelle queen had an answer. "Very well," she agreed. "On one condition."

"Which is?"

Elsa then looked directly at Kristoff. "You may return to Earth to tell your allies about our assistance." She then gazed at Anna. "However, you must stay here, and assist with our defences."

"Wait what?!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Anna, alliance command will want you back as soon as possible. You can't stay here."

"I'm staying, Kristoff," she argued, agreeing to the star queens terms. "I will do it for peace and the alliance between our two governments."

Kristoff sighed. "Fine, but can she promise that you won't be harmed and that nothing bad will happen to you?"

Elsa smiled. "I assure you, sir, that no harm will come to your friend while she is my guest," she vowed. "I give you my word as Queen."

Kristoff nodded. "Alright your majesty, you've got a deal."

 

_5_

Anna threw open the doors to her house, dropping her bags to the floor. There wasn't a doubt in her mind of what she wanted to do now, who she needed to see.

As she made her way towards the stairs, she heard her mother calling to her from the kitchen. "Welcome home, sweetie!" She bellowed in her usual cheery tone. "I'm making dinner right now, so don't be on that gizmo of yours too long."

Anna poked her head around the corner. "I won't!" She promised, but new it wouldn't be easy.

Soon, she had made her way up the stairs to her room, quickly changing her clothes to something more comfortable.

Anna sat down on the bed, eventually finding what she was looking for. It was a large, computer headset, one with a very angular design. This was her immersion helmet. Ten years ago, something like this would have cost a fortune, but with how technology had progressed over the last several years, Anna had gotten hers for a bargain.

She placed the helmet on her head, turning it on. The headset whirred softly, soon send pulsing waves into Anna's brain. As Anna lay on her bed, she felt the embrace of sleep come over her as everything soon turned white.

When her eyes opened, she was in a strange place, a landscape made of code and data, a blue grid acting as the sky.

This was interspace, a virtual world where Anna loved to spend her days, along with dozens of others all across the world.

Anna looked down at herself, seeing her clothes had changed to that of her avatar. No longer wearing the simple green shirt and grey slacks from earlier, now she was wearing a crimson jacket, her strawberry hair now short and spiky and a pair of swords on her back.

It did look a little over the top, but Anna was one of those girls who liked to be crazy.

To her left, Anna then saw another figure standing on top of a large rectangular structure, wearing a rather angelic looking outfit that had a lot of exposed skin, and platinum hair draped down her one shoulder in her braid.

The figure suddenly beamed, before she leapt into the air, a pair of crystalline wings sprouting from her back.

Anna smiled as the figure dropped in front of her, landing gracefully before she strode up to her and gave her a beautiful, loving kiss.

The strawberry blonde sighed softly, kissing back immediately with tender, loving passion. She then pulled away, smiling at her girlfriend. "Hey, Elsa," she greeted her. "Sorry, I'm a little late."

"It's okay," Elsa said, smiling with love. Elsa was another user of interspace, accessing the virtual world from the other side of the Earth. Both her and Anna knew they would never be able to meet in real life, so Elsa had set up this private server for them both.

Anna held Elsa's hands, touching them and feeling their warmth as if they were the real things, but she knew that it was only an illusion, her headset stimulating that part of her brain.

"So... How long do you have?" Elsa wondered, smirking.

"About ten minutes," Anna told her, but she knew that in the virtual world, time would flow, much, much more slowly. "So, we've got plenty of time."

Elsa grinned. "Music to my digital ears."


	27. Elsanna Drabbles

_1_

Anna flung open the front door and stomped inside the house, scowling in anger and frustration. Her green evening gown was covered in stains, mostly wine and spaghetti sauce.

Her older sister, Elsa, soon stumbled in behind her. Her pale blue dress was rumpled and stained with wine, and her platinum blonde hair was a mess.

"That was the worst date we've ever been on," Anna fumed, storming off to her bedroom.

"Heyyy, hey, w-what's-what'sa matter, lil sis?" Elsa slurred.

"What's the matter?!" Anna snapped, whirling around to face her sister. "I had been planning that date for WEEKS, Elsa! And you fucking ruined it!"

This was supposed to have been their anniversary dinner: a celebration of the day they evolved from sisters to lovers. But Elsa had gotten drunk off of the wine- _she never could hold her alcohol,_ Anna thought-and caused a scene in the restaurant. And to top it off, she had accidentally tripped a waiter, and poor Anna got covered in spaghetti and meatballs.

"I-hic-said I was sorry."

"Sorry won't fix things this time, Elsa!" the ginger girl cried. "You knew how important tonight was for us. It's our anniversary, for Christ's sake! And you just had to go and get fucking plastered, didn't you?!"

"So it's _my_ fault for wanting to fucking celebrate?!" Elsa argued.

"Yes, it's your fucking fault!" Anna shot back. "You fucked it all up, you stupid fucking bitch!"

"Fuck you!" Elsa swore.

"Fuck YOU!" Anna screamed as she stormed into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her. "I hate you! Go die in a fucking fire!"

"FINE!" Elsa retreated to her own bedroom and locked herself in. She then leaned back against the door, sliding down to a sitting position on the floor. Now that she was starting to sober up, she was realizing exactly what she had done in the restaurant.

"It...it's all my fault," she murmured, covering her face with her hands. "I ruined everything."

xXx

 

A little over an hour later, Anna's anger had given way to sadness. "This was supposed to be my perfect night," she murmured, tears in her eyes as she took off her dress and high heels and crawled into bed in her underwear. "Why can't I just have one nice night out without something happening to ruin it?" She started to cry softly, curling up under her blanket, her tears causing her mascara to run. "Why does everything good in my life go wrong?!"

Just then, there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Anna...?" Elsa's voice asked quietly.

"Go away, Elsa!" Anna snapped, her voice cracking.

"Anna, please let me in."

"No! You ruined our anniversary dinner!"

Elsa sighed, looking down at the floor. "I know I did," she replied morosely. "I ruined our special night...and I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean for things to go so wrong. I know you don't love me anymore, but...we're still family. And remember what Mama always told us: family means that no matter what..."

The door opened and Anna stood in the doorway, her eyes meeting Elsa's. "...You stay together," Anna finished.

Elsa looked at Anna with the saddest expression she had ever seen. "For what it's worth...I got you a present." She held out her hand, presenting Anna with a small silver ring with a diamond set into it. "Happy anniversary, Anna."

Anna gasped. "Elsa...I..."

Elsa took her sister's hand, sliding the ring onto her finger. "I know this can't possibly make up for what I did, but...maybe it'll make you feel a little better."

Anna looked at the ring for a few seconds. "It...it's beautiful."

Elsa smiled a little bit. "So are you. And no matter what, I'll always love you, little sister. Always."

Anna smiled back, pulling Elsa into a gentle hug. "I forgive you, Elsa. And...I love you too… And before you ask… My answer is yes."

 

_2_

Elsa looked down at the foreign princess before her, coldy gazing into her eyes. She was younger than herself, wearing a military uniform and her hair in a strawberry bun. There was a sense of animosity between them, and Elsa knew it all too well.

The princess bowed in respect, but that would be the only dignity she would show. This snow queen, who had sent her armies to raze her kingdom to the ground, how could she be so beautiful, so happy with herself, knowing what her soldiers had done.

Elsa smiled, speaking in a rather polite, but secretly demotivating tone. "So... You are all that Corona could send?"

"Not since you murdered my parents in cold blood," the princess scowled.

Elsa chuckled darkly. "My armies have killed many, many people. I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

The princess didn't respond. Queen Elsa had a morbid sense of humour, one that matched her dark coloured dress and short spiky hair. If she wasn't doing her duty, Anna would gladly stab her in the chest where she stood.

Elsa walked over to her, cupping her chin between her fingers. "So... Princess Anna... Shall we get on with this?"

"Fine," Anna spat in reply. "But only because I don't want to see you again."

Elsa chuckled again. "A little fight in you. I like that."

She then gestured to a small table nearby, with a quilt in a pot on top of it and next to the pot was a document, with a dotted line at the bottom.

"If you'd please sign that for me," Elsa stated. "It will finally grant me complete control of your kingdom."

"You enjoy this don't you," Anna remarked flatly. "You must have a heart of ice."

"My mother always said I had a cold touch," Elsa admitted, wiggling her fingers to the words in an unsettling manner.

Anna looked at the document, reading it over. Every single fibre of her being told her not to sign it, lest she lose her kingdom to this cold-hearted witch. There had to be another way...but how?

Elsa smirked at Anna, devilishly. "Having a read of the small print?"

The princess sighed. "I can't do this... I won't betray my kingdom. I am the Princess of Corona, I can't let my kingdom fall to the likes of you."

"Have you forgotten?" Elsa remarked. "Your kingdom already has fallen. Corona is no more, but you can still save yourself, Princess Anna. Sign the document and this will all be over."

Anna scowled. "No. It can't end like this...it _won't_ end like this!" She drew her sword. "For my mother and father...my home...my people...everything that you have taken away from me...you will PAY!"

The queen laughed. "Surely you can't be serious, princess. The game is over; I've won."

"I won't let you desecrate my kingdom with your filth!" Anna snarled.

"Very well, then. Perhaps a renegotiation of terms is in order." Elsa walked up to Anna. "I will give you back your kingdom, and help you to rebuild it so that your people may prosper."

Anna glared at the wicked queen. "And what must I do in return?"

Elsa leaned in and whispered the answer in the princess's ear: "Become my wife."

The princess's eyes widened in surprise. "Marry you?! Never."

"It is your only option, Princess," Elsa told her, a malicious glare in her eye. "You can be my blushing bride for all eternity, and Corona can live, under my fair rule."

"I'd rather die than be your wife," Anna snarled.

The queen approached Anna, placing her right hand on the princess's breast. "If you insist."

Suddenly, Anna's entire body began to feel cold, and she saw what looked like lines of frost trailing out from where Elsa had touched her and spreading over her body. "What the-what have you d-done to me?!"

"I froze your heart, princess," Elsa answered calmly. "In a matter of minutes, you'll cease to have any will of your own...you will be my eternal slave."

 

_3_

Fingers clenched tightly around Elsa's bosom, squeezing her voluptuous tits with aggressive tenderness. A beautiful moan escaped the blonde's mouth, her whole body shivering from the sensation.

Anna held her hand on Elsa's waist, grinning as she pinned her lover to the wall. "I love the sound of your moans, dear Elsa."

The blonde whimpered, already deep in heat from the moment Anna had begun to touch her body.

"Anna...oh, God, Anna...I'm so wet..." Elsa moaned. She wanted nothing more than to feel her sister's body flush against her own, her pale skin in contact with Anna's soft, freckled flesh.

Anna pressed herself against Elsa, kissing the beautiful skin on her neck. "How much do you want me?"

"More... Than anything," Elsa expressed, sighing as her face went red. "Please... Get me naked."

Anna smiled. "Only if you get me naked too," she said in a husky voice.

Suddenly, Elsa whipped around, crashing her lips onto Anna's, giving her a beautiful, sensual kiss. Her hands snaked around her waist, removing her pants and underwear, before undressing her top.

Anna did the same in reply, pulling sexy Elsa on top of her as they then made out on the bed, arms and lips feverishly clutching and kissing the other. Both worn were naked, madly in love.

Pulling away and letting saliva run down her chin, Elsa grinned. "You taste like sweet chocolate."

"That's not the only thing that's very sweet right now," the redhead purred, looking down at the wetness between her legs .She then laid down on the bed, spreading her legs. "Take me, Elsa. Make me yours."

Elsa then knelt down, giving into her desires and pressing her head between Anna's thighs. Her eyes met the sight of Anna's sweet, beautiful pussy, lips wide open and inviting Elsa inside.

She slid a finger in first, gently tickling the nub of Anna's clit. This made the younger girl giggle with a lusty voice, before she narrowed her eyes.

"Fingers won't be enough, Elsie," Anna said. "Come and give me that sweet cool tongue of yours."

Elsa blushed softly, getting down again. She pushed out her lips, connecting them to Anna's labia for a kiss, before she opened her tongue and slid it into her lover.

"Ohhhh...!" the redhead moaned as Elsa's warm, wet tongue lapped at her pussy.

Elsa continued her licking, slithering and sliding her sweet tongue through Anna's walls, exploring her.

A hand pressed on Elsa's head, another moan escaping her throat. "My... God... Oh fuck me...!"

Elsa lifted her head up slightly. "Say my name."

"Elsa..."

"Say it louder."

"Elsa...!"

"Louder."

Anna squinted her eyes shut, the pleasure completely taking her voice away. She was in heat, deep, beautiful heat. Elsa, with her slender, amazing body, was eating her out.

She gasped for air, feeling Elsa resume her pleasuring of her folds, tongue licking and slurping out her juices.

Anna felt her orgasm building up within her, like a wave about to crest. "I...I'm gonna cum...!"

Elsa quickly covered her mouth over Anna's pussy, pressing her lips down to squeeze the climax out of Anna.

Anna blushed, not making a noise as she finally came, get juices coming out in Elsa's mouth, and leaking from the side of her lips.

After wiping her mouth, Elsa smiled, still very horny. "Anna... I think there's something sweet between my legs too."

Anna grinned. "Then I'll gladly take it."

 

_4_

Anna Suzumiya walked into her apartment after school one afternoon, a smile on her face. While her day had been rather long and boring, the thought of being at home with the one she loved had filled her heart with joy.

As she set her bag down by the door to her apartment, she looked around, hearing a soft snoring from the other side of room. She giggled, before calling out in a rather cute voice. "Elsa-Chan!"

There was the sound of movement and a slight humming, before Anna heard the sound of her bedroom door open and her sweetie walked out.

Anna's eyes met those of a beautiful young girl, slightly older than herself, but with the most innocent gaze on her face. She had cat ears amongst her blonde hair and from a hole on the rear of her pants, was a long furry cat tail.

She suddenly ran up to Anna, hugging her tightly with a happy squeal. "Anna-chan!" She cheered, wrapping her arms around Anna. "I missed you."

Stroking the girl's head, Anna smiled, in adoration of her beautiful Neko-girlfriend. "I missed you too, Elsa."

Elsa purred cutely, snuggling up to Anna, resting her head on Anna's chest. "Nya..." She sighed. "You're so warm, Anna-Chan."

"Well... I was thinking about you a lot," Anna excused. "Need me to feed you?"

Elsa nodded, getting down on all fours and crawling towards the small kitchen unit, sitting on her rear and pointing up to the fridge. "I wanted to get fish from this, but it kept beeping at me."

Anna giggled at her adorable little lover. "Hang on," She stated, before walking up to the fridge and opening it up, laying out a plate of sardines for Elsa. "There ya go."

The catgirl beamed. "Thank you Anna chan!" She cheered in delight, before digging into the sardines.

Once Elsa had finished her little meal, Anna picked her up in her arms and carried her over to the couch, laying her down by her side as she turned the TV on, watching the news with her girlfriend.

Elsa stretched and lay down on Anna's legs, purring in delight as she looked up at Anna, holding up her hands in the air.

Anna smiled, tickling Elsa's belly, making her cute kitty girlfriend wriggle about as she was stroked softly.

The platinum blonde neko looked into Anna's eyes, with wide eyed delight and wonder. "You are good to me, Anna-Chan."

"Only because Elsa-Chan deserves all the love in the world," Anna said, before leaning down and giving her beloved a kiss on the lips.


	28. Elsanna Drabbles

_1_

Elsa sighed, her wounds still stinging after her battle the night before. She had been desperately trying to get away from the hunter who had spotted her, trying to call out to him that she wasn't the one who had killed that young woman.

The hunter hadn't believed her and now Elsa had a series of whip lashes all over her body, done by her opponent's laser whip.

Tending to Elsa's wounds, Anna smiled, wiping a warm cloth over Elsa's scratch.

"Ahhhhh!" The vampire whined, biting her lip with her fangs in pain, drawing a little blood. "Please be gentle."

"You're the one who gets into these fights all the time," Anna reminded her. She continued tending to Elsa's wound, wiping up the blood from the opening in her arm.

Once Elsa's arm was bandaged, Anna rested her friend's head down on the bed, stroking her forehead. "You should rest... and maybe not sit in the sun too long."

"I'm not that stupid," Elsa pointed out, but then again, she was the one who tried to fight a vampire hunter in unarmed combat.

Anna rolled her eyes, before closing the curtains for Elsa. It had been six months since the young bloodsucker had arrived at her shelter, one that catered to undead beings like herself. Anna was fully human, but had a keen eye for the supernatural.

Being a vampire, Elsa would often go out to get blood at night, despite the fact that Anna had readily stocked blood bags.

Elsa wouldn't hunt humans of course. She was against that. She mostly went and fed off animals like foxes, raccoons, rats, animals that society would consider vermin, but she would consider a delicacy.

Sighing, Anna looked at Elsa. "You know I do love you, so it hurts me just as much seeing you get wounded like that."

"You shouldn't love me," Elsa scowled, denying her own feelings for Anna. "Being with me is dangerous. I don't know why you even let me stay here anymore."

At that moment, the strawberry blonde sat by Elsa, stroking her cheek. "Because I know inside, you are a scared, vulnerable young woman... I just want to take care of you."

Feeling regret, Elsa then pressed her lips to Anna's gently biting Anna's bottom lip. She cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly, silently professing her love.

Softly, Anna began to kiss back, taking Elsa's hands in her own as she pulled away, touching foreheads with the woman of the night.

"Get some rest, okay?" She suggested.

Elsa nodded. "I will... and Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," The blonde vampire said. "For everything."

 

2

Elsa Moonfall walked down the street, a smile on her pale face. The full moon shone down from the sky, casting an otherworldly glow on her platinum blonde French braid. Her deep red eyes were glancing casually around at the passersby, sizing them up, occasionally flashing a fanged grin to the more attractive females. She was on her way to her favorite haunt: the One-Winged Angel bar. To the humans who lived in the city, it was an ordinary bar which catered to the more gothically-inclined members of the population. But to vampires such as Elsa herself, it was a safe haven; a place where wandering nightwalkers could have their fill of blood without fear of being discovered.

As she entered the bar, she smiled. No matter how many times she came here, it always felt like she was coming home.

She soon sat down at the bar, looking up at the bartender, a purple skinned bloodsucker named Amelie, who gazed at her with golden eyes.

Smirking, Elsa made her usual order. "Bloody Mary, Amelie, on the rocks."

"Oui, Madam," Amelie responded, before pouring a glass of red liquid for Elsa and passing it over to her.

She looked around the interior of the bar, drink in hand. There were no humans in here at the moment; she was free to be herself.

She smiled over at the bouncer, who was leaning up against the wall. He was a tall, fairly well-built gentleman of Hispanic descent, with a black crew cut and goatee. His name was Gabriel Reyes; his family owned the bar.

"Hey, Gabe," Elsa called to him.

"Hmph," he responded curtly.

Elsa rolled her eyes, chuckling.  _No wonder I dumped him_ , she thought. The two of them had been an item for a decade or two-not a very long relationship by vampire standards. Gabriel had seemed very dark and mysterious at first, which Elsa thought was very attractive. But over time, he turned out to be a trifle too moody and gruff for her tastes, and so she had broken it off. And, as she could tell by his reaction to her, Gabriel was still pretty sore about it.

Besides, men weren't her type any more. She had begun to prefer women more of late and there were plenty of attractive vampire damsels in this place.

As Elsa sipped her drink, she looked over at the entrance to the bar, seeing the door open and a new customer walk in, one who caught her eye.

The newcomer was a young woman, probably in her early 20s with short strawberry-blonde hair in an updo and wearing a black biker jacket. Her teal eyes made Elsa dance with glee. She was human, but Elsa would no doubt be able to put the charms on her and make her one of the undead.

The girl walked over to the bar and plopped down two stools down from where Elsa was seated. "Yo, Frenchie," she said, rapping on the bar with her hand to get Amélie's attention. "Jack and Coke, and step on it."

Amélie handed the girl the drink she'd asked for. "There you are, madame."

"It's Anna," the girl said. "Take your 'madame' shit and shove it."

Elsa smirked. "Ooh, she's got sass," she muttered to herself. "Mama likes."

Anna then looked over at Elsa, having heard her mumbling. "You think something's funny?"

Startled, Elsa shook her head. "No... I was actually impressed. Don't see many tough girls in here."

"Tough, huh?" Anna smirked, taking a swig of her drink. "Well, lucky you. I'm the toughest bitch you're ever gonna meet."

"Oh, are you now?" Elsa inquired. "Because I've seen plenty of tough women in my time." She chuckled. "I met this one girl in Rome in...was it 72 or 82 AD? I can never keep that straight."

Anna laughed. "Lady, you're funny." She smiled. "I like girls who make me laugh."

Just then, Elsa moved closer to Anna, her eyes glowing a deep purple. "I can make you more than laugh, hon."

Anna looked into Elsa's eyes for a moment. "Oh, really? Because right now, it seems to me like you're trying to pull some kind of trick."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, surprised and confused. "Wait-what?"

The human girl laughed. "I may not be immortal like you, but I wasn't born yesterday. I know this is a vampire hangout; I've been coming in here for weeks."

A strange sight, but not one that Elsa wouldn't accommodate. She then grinned, letting the hypnotic glow of her eyes fade. Leaning closer she gazed into Anna's eyes. She could tell the human girl wanted her, or wanted something from her.

She would be more than happy to give it to her, her body, or whatever she desired.

"You know, knowledge of our kind can be quite dangerous," Elsa pointed out.

"Maybe I like danger," Anna added. "And maybe I want to be just like you."

 

_3_

Anna Belmod gripped the handle of her gun, reloading the silver bullets into her weapon. She growled, staring forward at the creature she was pursuing as it leapt over a metal fence into a nearby alley. From the fluid Anna could see on the ground, her last attack had wounded the monster.

She charged forward, gun at the ready, kicking down the fence with the strength of her IXA armour. With the superhuman strength at her disposal, Anna could easily crush that monster's neck, but of course, Vampires couldn't die from a death so simple as that.

When she found herself in the alley, Anna pointed her gun around, searching for her target. The blood was still in puddles on the floor. The vampire had still been here, so where the hell was she?

Suddenly, Anna felt something pounce on top of her armour, pressing her down into the gravel. As Anna felt her face smack into the tarmac, long claws dug into the back of her head, ripping her helmet apart. She then felt herself being rolled onto her back, coming face to face with the monster.

The vampire had long white hair in a braid and her eyes glowed the dark shade of blood red. She smirked, Anna being able to see her fangs poke out from under her lip.

Anna scowled, faintly recognising her target. It was Elsa, the vampire she had fought during her training. She'd heard rumours she'd broken out of a prison after the guards had failed to stake her. Now, she had an opportunity to avenge someone she loved dearly.

Elsa hissed, stroking her finger along Anna's face. "My, my, aren't you a pleasant surprise. You've seen better days, my dear, especially after what happened to that partner of yours."

That partner had been Anna's boyfriend Kristoff, the hunter who had trained her in the first place. Anna had been forced to watch as Elsa tore out his insides with her bare hands and feasted upon his still beating heart.

She pushed Elsa off her and drew her gun, pointing it directly at Elsa's heart, ready to pull the trigger.

The vampire stumbled to her feet, grinning. "What are you waiting for? Shoot me? You know if that bullet strikes me in the heart I'm dead. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Clenching the trigger tightly, Anna started to shake, her blood rushing. She wanted to kill Elsa, but she knew that even if she shot her, Elsa wouldn't die. She was the literal definition of immortal.

At that moment, Anna dropped the gun and walked towards Elsa, scowling.

Elsa smirked. "That's the spirit."

 

_4_

A smirk crossed Anna's lips as she held Elsa at the end of her cutlass, grinning with her one teal eye. She and her crew had the noblewoman surrounded and there was several miles of open ocean. Even she couldn't swim that far. All the odds were against Lady Elsa. The famous hunter of pirates was caught in a trap.

Elsa scowled, standing back a little in her wide blue dress, pulling out a pistol. "By the order of her majesty, Queen Tiana, you are under arrest Anna Garrick!"

"The name is Redlock!" Anna insisted. "Only my sister calls me, Anna... and she died a long time ago."

"You're wrong, Anna," Elsa replied. "Your sister is very much alive."

"That's not possible!" Anna snapped. "I saw the house collapse on her! She was lost in the flames!"

"No she wasn't. She crawled from the smoldering remains of the Garrick family home. She was horribly burned...she was lucky to be alive. And she was taken in by a kindly butcher, who helped her to recover."

Anna frowned. "How do you know all of this?"

Lady Elsa lifted her shirt, revealing burn scars crisscrossing her torso. "Because I am your sister, Anna Garrick."

The pirate captain gasped slightly. She couldn't believe her eyes. Gesturing to her crew, she then said a simple command. "Put your weapons down boys. This woman won't harm us."

"How you know that?!" Rapunzel snarled. "She's working for the navy. You know we can't trust them."

"No," Anna spoke to her first mate. "But I can trust my family."

Elsa smiled. "I became a hunter of pirates so that I could find you, Anna, and now that I've found you, I want to bring you home."

"Home? This ship is my home, Elsa," Anna told her.

"But what about the life you used to lead?" Elsa asked. "Before you became a pirate. Don't you miss it?"

"Why should I?" Anna scowled. "Being a pirate is much more fun that being some stupid rich girl!"

Elsa sighed. "Anna, please. The navy fleet will be here soon. I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Let them come!" Anna cried. "I'll kill the lot of them!"

"Anna please!" Elsa begged.

"No!" Anna scowled. "I'm happy to see you Elsa, I am, but my life is different now. I like being a pirate, I like this life of adventure. Why can't you see that I'm happy out here?"

"Because I'm not happy being apart from you!" Elsa shouted. "I've spent YEARS trying to find you, and I'm not going to lose you again!"

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Anna then said with a sigh. "But you already lost me."

Elsa ran forward, grabbing Anna's hand. "Please, Anna. Please don't do this. I don't want to be alone again."

With a heavy heart, Anna pushed Elsa away. She sighed deeply, looking at Kristoff and Eugene. "Lock her in the ship's brig."


End file.
